


Games Of Knowledge

by Hero_DarkyDark



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bisexual Yaoyorozu Momo, Comedy, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Cute Ashido Mina, Cute Eri (My Hero Academia), Cute Midoriya Izuku, Eri Protection Squad (My Hero Academia), Eri and Midoriya Izuku Are Siblings, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Every conflict can be solved through a game, F/M, Fluff, Gamer Midoriya Izuku, Gaming, High IQ Plays, Humor, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Quirks Are Now Cheats, Romance, Saiko is a Tsundere, Setsuna is a tease, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Smut, Sweet Eri (My Hero Academia), U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_DarkyDark/pseuds/Hero_DarkyDark
Summary: "No More War" With those words the world was forever changed. Every conflict can now be solved through games, more commonly referred to as a Game, that can be enhanced with quirks to create Cheats for the Game. Follow Izuku with his sister Eri, as they try to reach their personal goals in this world by joining a 'Girls Only' club that contain some of the smartest students in the entire school. The girls will find him to be quite an interesting person.No Game No Life kind of world.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Intelli Saiko/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka & Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Harem, Midoriya Izuku/Tokage Setsuna, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 201
Kudos: 300





	1. A Club for the Smartest

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you like No Game No Life, then you'll enjoy this fic.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.

"No More War," spoke a maiden, before mythical yellow light engulfed everything.

That was how this bizarre world was created, or what the legends say anyways. Not many people truly care how the world got the way it is, they're all too busy indulging themselves in the surrealness of it all and seeing what they can get out of it. Who can blame them? To them, there's no reason to pursue any answers when one can just enjoy their current reality.

This is a world where any conflict can be solved with a game.

Working hard at his desk was the UA University Principal Nezu, a strange combination of several different animals molded into one singular fluffy body. He was currently getting everything prepared for a school event that was going to take place in a few days and of course that meant mountains of paperwork had to be done, if it wasn't for the satisfaction that came at the end of it all then he would've quit his job years ago. He just wished that the process beforehand wasn't so boring, having the gates of hell randomly break open was starting to become something he wished would happen.

Thankfully something came along that could pique his interest.

" _Principal Nezu, that boy is here to see you,"_ said a feminine voice over his intercom.

The principal quickly went to answer. "Thank you Nemuri, send him in."

Setting down his pen, the white critter did a quick stretch. Usually these types of situations are just some student having a petty problem that could've been solved on their own but instead decided to get outside interventions. This case was going to be a little different but just as redundant.

' _Oh well, a little break from all this planning will be nice. I might even get to have a little fun myself.'_

A few minutes after the quick call, the door to the office opened and in walked a green haired teen. Judging from his body, he was between the ages eighteen and twenty years old. Nezu could instantly tell he wasn't a student here, not only because he memorized the face of every student, faculty member, and staff in the school but also because the boy wasn't wearing a school uniform. Everyone who is a part of this school knows the rules, especially if they're planning on approaching him.

"Welcome Midoriya," greeted Nezu from behind his desk, "Come sit, maybe I can get you some coffee or tea?"

As Izuku approached the chair across from Nezu, he told him, "I'm fine, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice."

"Of course, it's not everyday that someone makes a request as odd as your own. Sending it by spray painting and trashing school property was quite risky. I'm surprised you manage to do that while leaving behind no prints."

"Sorry about that, I was afraid if I sent an email or letter it'd be ignored and I wanted to make sure it got your attention."

"Well, my attention is now yours. What can I do for you?"

"I know it's a bit sudden but I would like to get right to my request."

"Ah yes, your request. You want to be admitted to this university far past the acceptance date. You could've just applied next year if you were so eager and avoided all this trouble."

"I would've missed my goal if I applied next year."

"If you don't mind me asking, what could you be after that made you go this far?" Nezu asked him, taking a sip from his coffee. They've had cases before where someone had issues with the acceptance date but it's usually them finding some excuse to why he couldn't finish everything they had to before the final day. Usually if they're lucky to have gotten most of the requirements done and depending on how they play their cards, the university might make an exception since the semester hasn't started yet making it easier for a last minute addition. This guy is asking to get in a few weeks after the semester already started and have none of the requirements done.

Calmly Izuku answered him, "Overall, I just want to rule this school."

Nezu stayed silent for a moment, he blinked blankly as he waited for Izuku to continue speaking. He withheld saying anything as he wanted to give the boy time to fully explain himself, maybe he misspoke or there was more to his statement that he was letting on. The dead serious look on Izuku told him that he meant what he said.

As if he was being told a grand joke, Nezu bursted out laughing in a maniacal tone.

"That's it!? All this trouble because you want to control a school!? Here I thought you had some grand goal that you needed to do but instead it's just some youth's attempt of a power fantasy."

After calling himself down a bit, Nezu continued, "That's one of the worst reasons I've heard someone say when they're asking us to accept them late."

A confident smile appeared on Izuku's face as he states, "I thought as much, it's a good thing I wasn't asking to get in right? I remembered I requested a challenge."

Setting down his coffee cup, Nezu would tell him, "You know, you're not even close to being the first person who attempted to get into this school like this through a Game. You know what'll happen if you lose?"

"Of course. If I lose, I'll confess my crime and the school can take full legal action against me for everything I vandalized. But if I win, you'll allow me in the school, simple," Izuku answered, he knew of the risk the second he came up with this crazy plan to get a meeting like this with Nezu, "We've already agreed to the terms, picked the game, and set the win condition. I would like to skip all the unnecessary talking and get right to it please."

This comment got Nezu grinning wide as he replied, "You're pretty eager. Okay, I'll play with you for a bit."

" **Game Set!"**

In this world, there's no need for violence, there's no need for weapons, and there's no need to throw a punch. Why would humanity need any of that, when any problem can be solved by playing a game? Nearly anything can be obtained if one knows the right games to play. At least, that's how the world should be.

...

"I lost."

The disbelieving words Momo said, looking down at the Go board in front of her. For a moment she stared out the window of their upper story room to see if this was actually happening, seeing as nothing was out of place, that meant it really did.

"Hey, don't feel too bad," her opponent Setsuna told her, she had a toothy grin on from her victory but she wasn't going to shove it in her friend's face, "It's extremely difficult finding a game you don't eclipse me in and even then you were really pushing me in the beginning, too bad you fell at the end."

A small groan came from the raven haired girl before she grumbled, "That was because Saiko kept distracting me with her very biased narration of our match."

Momo then snapped her attention toward the girl sitting at a table away from them with pale lavender hair, she was busy tending to her nails.

"Such shameful slander!" Saiko called out, not taking her eyes off her nails, "You're the ever-brilliant Yaoyorozu Momo, it'll be redundant to narrate your moves. I was simply commenting out loud all of your excellent plays. Well... until you loss anyways."

" _Liiiiiiiiiiiiar_ ," stated Setsuna, "You were being passive-aggressive because someone complimented Momo as being our best player."

"...Wait wasn't that you?" Momo pointed out, quickly puzzling it all together, "Di-did you taunt her on purpose so she'd bother me till I start messing up?"

"I plead the fifth," replied the lizardy girl, her grin growing even wider gave it away.

"You did, didn't you!"

"Hey it's not my fault her jealousy is triggered by a mere compliment."

As Momo lectured Setsuna about the actions she was trying to deny doing, Saiko was off mumbling to herself.

"As if I'd be envious of anyone, I'm the smartest one here."

_**SNAP!** _

There it was, that sound they've been hearing periodically all day, it made the girls stop for a moment.

"Please tell me you sent the complaint to the staff?" Saiko asked the two other girls.

"I made sure they got it this afternoon, they said they'll send someone to check it out tomorrow morning."

"Good, for such a prestigious university I'm appalled that they let their rooms for a club be so unmaintained. I've been complaining for months that this place feels like it might fall apart at anything."

"Relax Sai-Sai, you say that over every minor thing. It's probably not that." Setsuna stated.

"One, don't ever call me that stupid nickname again," Saiko quickly snapped, holding up a finger as she counted, "Two, I don't say that _over every minor thing_ and three, what do you suppose it is?"

"I don't know, a rat."

"A RAT!" exclaimed the two other girls.

While Momo squirmed from the shiver she felt down her spine, Saiko let out a grunt of disgust.

"That's your guess, I expected better from you. Hell would freeze over before they let a rodent roam the school for this long, excluding the principal."

Setsuna nonchalantly shrugged before turning to squirming Momo, "Back to the task at hand, you lost! You know what that means!"

"T-that's not fair, you played underhandedly using an outside person," Momo said, trying to create a case for her loss.

"Don't matter, nothing I did was against the rules and so the results are the results. You lost," the greenette stated, giving her a smile that showed off her sharp teeth, "I'll take melon juice and curry bread."

"Golden oolong tea and those chocolate biscuits you always get me," Saiko added in, going back to the tender care of her nails.

"You mean the ones I buy for myself that you eat anyways?" Momo replied, giving an annoyed look.

"Yeah, those of course," Saiko scoffed, humored as she thought Momo wanted to specify which kind she wanted, "They're the only kind I can eat. I don't know where you go to find mine but all the other kinds I find are usually revolting."

Setsuna gave a snarky remark, "I guess she should buy you her favorite extravagant cheese as well and maybe some nail polish while she's at it?"

"No, I'm feeling nice today so I'll hold back on my demands," Saiko answered, blowing on her nails to clean them off and admiring her own handy work, "Thank you though."

...

Momo tried to speak up, "Saiko, I don't think she-"

"Can you get going already? I'm getting quite hungry and I don't want to feel faint because you wanted to discuss something trivial!"

"A-... fine." Momo sighed, she had a little pout as she got up. The store was quite a walk away for her and would be a bit tiring for anyone after a long day, thus sparking the Game Setsuna abruptly challenged her to. Regardless of her feelings, she lost and so she was the one that had to go, "I'll be right back."

Before she left the room, the door opened.

Standing there was Izuku Midoriya, looking around the room he saw the three girls and the more preppy style of the room. If he's correct, this should be the room he's looking for, so he asked them.

"Excuse me, is this the Killer Queens' club room?"

The three girls stared at him like he was some mutated monster that stumbled into their room, it made the boy feel a bit unease with the sudden attention. In hindsight, their reaction shouldn't have been surprising as the club was named the way it was for a reason. They didn't usually get male guests, especially ones that seem to not be a part of the school judging by the lack of a school uniform.

"Yes," Momo answered, carefully confronting the boy first, "Can we help you?"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya and I want to join your club!" he proudly states, giving them a friendly smile.

The eyes of all three girls widened at this, Setsuna was the first one out of them to speak.

"If Saiko was drinking tea right now she would've broken her dignified image to spit it out."

"I would never," Saiko quickly told her, "Though, if any of us were drinking something a variety of comedic hijinks would've ensued. Too bad we weren't BECAUSE SOMEONE IS TAKING SO LONG TO GET THEM!"

Poor Momo looked around completely confused at first, wondering why the lavender haired girl was staring at her with such impatience.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Momo bewilderedly asked, gesturing a hand to their guest, "He's the one who stopped me from leaving."

"No offense," she continued, turning toward Izuku and apologetically holding up a hand, "I'm not throwing the fault of her attitude on you, she's often like this."

"Hey!"

' _It...feels like I stumbled into the middle of something,'_ thought the boy, feeling a bit awkward. It was going to make things worse if he bailed out now, so he continued, "It's fine. Anyways about me entering your club-"

"You're not joining," Saiko cut in, putting on her glove.

"Harsh but she's right," Setsuna adds on.

"Stop it," Hushed Momo, disappointed in her rudeness. Turning back to the boy with a smile and telling him, "Sorry about them. Anyways, I'm afraid we can't let you join. Since you're not a student and also we kinda have this silly rule about no boys being allowed to keep the theme of us being… well queens."

"Oh I am a student," Izuku tells them, pulling out from his pocket a golden badge coated with UA's school colors. It was something provided to all students to have to prove they're a student there, essentially their ID for the school.

That was the third big surprise the group of girls got within the span of five minutes. Momo was stunned silent as she was stuck between curious and surprised, Saiko was getting aggravated with the constant surprises, and Setsuna was getting real _interested_.

"See, I just got in today and principal Nezu said all students are required to be in one of these clubs if I want to be a part of the school's event so I decided on this one," Izuku continued.

Make that the fourth one.

That was the last straw for Saiko, taking up the mantle for Momo she told him, "Okay, listen closely cause I don't enjoy repeating myself to strangers. I don't know how you managed to get that badge or if it's even real, but we already stated we won't accept you. **IF** you are a student here, it doesn't matter. We said no boys and unless you have some surprise tucked away, you are one. Since you're new I'll be nice and say, please respect me and my friend's rank here. You can't just walk in here, asking nicely to get things from us. Trust me, we may not be the biggest club in this school but we're not to be messed with."

Though the others didn't speak, the look on their faces told them that they agreed with her.

That last bit of information made Izuku smile, ' _They're all got strong resolve, this is perfect!'_

"That's why I came here, I heard that this place has some of the smartest people and best Game players in the school. Why join a club with three dozen meh players when you can join one with three top-class ones."

A very flattering statement, it even made the confrontational Saiko stop for a moment.

Reaching into his back pocket Izuku continued, "Look, I know you all seem steadfast about not letting me join because I'm a guy who entered today. Which is why I wasn't asking, I was challenging."

Make that five...ish. It wasn't the first time someone tried to get in through a Game, it was mostly the recent turn of events that made it shocking. They were prepared for this sort of thing.

"Oh, right that'll be your answer for this," Momo mumbled under her breath with a sigh of relief, she was just happy this dusty haired guy wasn't some creep that stumbled into the school to cause issues.

Saiko groaned as she said, "Another one? I already did four of them today, Momo please take care of him. Don't hesitate to beat the dirt out the hair of this rude newcomer, metaphorically of course."

"Oh, oh, let me do it!" Setsuna exclaimed, jumping to her feet so hard that the floor creaked, "He'll be fun to play with."

That was when Izuku delivered their sixth surprise, "Actually I want to challenge all three of you at once… in a single game as I don't want to waste you girls' time."

"A-are you sure about this?" Momo asked him, not sure if he was crazy or just overconfident.

Izuku nodded his head, "Since it is obviously stacked against me, you won't mind if I pick the game right?"

"What kind of game?"

"A simple one, no tricks or anything just this coin," Izuku stated, bringing out a dusty yen coin. Seeing their confused look, he told them the game they were going to play, "I'm going to flip this coin up to the ceiling, whoever catches it first wins."

…

Seven, this guy is just filled with surprises today.

"Alright, what's the catch," Saiko called out, "That's obviously a trap for something you got up your sleeve. Let me guess, the coin is rigged to give you an advantage, you got something in your pocket that'll stun us, or maybe your quirk is something that'll drag the coin to your hand?"

"No catch," Izuku told her, tossing her the coin, "It's a regular coin, if you want you can toss it yourself. I got nothing in my pocket and promised not to bring out anything during the game and I'm quirkless."

"You're...quirkless," she repeated.

"Yup, I got the official certificate and everything."

Saiko was about to question his intelligence but then went against it, he's probably lying through his teeth to catch them off guard. It doesn't matter, whatever he brings out they'll be prepared for. It'll save them all the brain cells if they just play and make him leave right after.

"Fine, let's just get this over with. I'm not waiting a moment later for my treats."

" **Game Set!"**

In the principal's office, Nezu was working on the papers he had since that morning but this time he had a happy smile on his face. When Nemuri enters the office with another stack of papers and sees him, she comments on it.

"You've been in a good mood since this morning, what did you play with that kid?"

"A simple game of chess," Nezu answered, not looking away from his work.

"Chess!?" Nemuri repeated, she looked almost pitying that they played that game, "poor boy, you must've toyed with him like you always do in that game. What did you do with this one? Give up your queen early so you have a challenge? Only use half your board to win?"

"I was going easy on him at first but then I decided to go all out on him."

"Why do you have to be so cruel? No wonder you're so happy, you must've utterly defeated him."

"I lost the Game."

"...What?"

"Hm?"

"You just said...that you lost? Sorry I didn't hear you correctly."

"Yeah I lost the Game. Izuku Midoriya was his name; he's a student now, just as we agreed."

Nemuri dropped the paper in her hands as hard as her jaw dropped.

"I'm not cleaning that up you know, I picked up enough things off the floor today," Nezu tells her as he looked at the mess she made.

" **How!?** "

"How what?"

"How did you lose!? I-it was chess, that was one of your specialities."

Nezu chuckled to himself as he thought back and told the story.

_A few moves have gone in the game, while Izuku made a move after spending nearly a minute thinking over each move, Nezu being as skilled as he was made his moves almost as soon as it was his own. Despite the difference, they both still had on a calm face, essential for a battle of minds that was chess._

" _The rumors were true, you're outstanding at this game it's almost suffocating," Izuku states, his breath becoming ragged as the game went on._

" _There's a reason why of all candidates I was chosen to be the principal of this university," Nezu explains, "Tens of thousands of people try to extort others through games everyday, this school is no exception. You need a player whose status seems high class if not near unbeatable if you want to drive most of these people away before they even think of challenging you and the skills to back it up for those with a similar status."_

" _Never losing a game of chess is quite the status to have."_

" _Everyone has a game they're the expert in, at least anyone smart would. The ending of this match was decided the moment you made it a game of chess."_

" _You never know, I might surprise you."_

" _Maybe in another game, but not this one. I recognized and went against every probable strategy in this game. Every move, every decision, and every mindset, I have a counter to them. There's nothing you can do I haven't seen before."_

" _You want to bet on it?"_

" _You're that confident you have something up your sleeve to beat me?"_

" _I haven't failed yet. A Game isn't over until it's over, might as well keep trying until the end. So what do you say?"_

_Nezu's smile continued to grow, taking another sip from his coffee before replying, "Now you have me interested. Okay, I'll accept, you win if one move you do surprises me."_

" _Then I guess it's time we both play for real," declared Izuku, making his move in only ten seconds, a dramatically quicker time then before._

"What happened after that?" Nemuri asked, she was on the ground picking up all the papers she dropped but she was emotionally on the edge of her seat.

"We played for real," Nezu answered, "Well, at least he was actually playing with all he had. I treated it like a real game but without it being too much of a challenge I could be completely serious."

"That means you were winning?"

"I was winning, but then-"

"But then!"

…

"You don't need to repeat what I just said."

"S-sorry, continue."

" _Have you regretted challenging me yet Izuku?" Nezu had asked._

" _There's no way I can regret something like this, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity I'm playing in."_

" _You seem pretty happy to be losing, don't forget what happens if you lose. I will applaud that it's impressive you survived this long with no records. I don't know why you couldn't just apply to the school regularly, but whatever it is, I don't mind helping you bypass it when you apply next year," Nezu assured him, 'All I have to do is wait for his king to take the bait of my knight that I'm forcing him into and it's game over.'_

" _I haven't forgotten what'll happen and I don't intend to lose. I have to ask, how did you get this good?"_

" _I knew how to play the game."_

" _Which is? A secret like that would be nice to know."_

" _It's not much of a secret, in a world like this, pure physical might means nothing. Some will say the key to winning a game is how good of a player you are, others will say it's how smart you are since all games have some sort of strategy to them. The truth is, it's just how smart you play the Game."_

" _I completely agree, you're utterly outsmarting me here."_

" _Don't feel too bad, knowledge comes with age and experience,"_

" _But I do disagree with one thing."_

" _Really now, what?"_

" _As much as I would like it to be true, it's unfortunate that I have to say that pure strength in this world isn't completely meaningless."_

"..."

"..."

"And then what happened!?" Nemuri shouted, mad that he just suddenly stopped.

Nezu snapped out of the quick daydream he fell into, saying, "Oh he flipped the board."

"What!?"

_Without warning, when it looked like Izuku was going to reach for his rook, his hands changed direction and grabbed the board. Flipping it into the air. While the pieces were flying wildly in the air, while Nezu looked wide eyed at the spectacle, Izuku calmly reached up._

"Doesn't that mean he lost?" Nemuri asks.

"Flipping the board is only considered a loss because the person is usually left in a rage or no longer wants to play. During a Game, that doesn't end it unless the person has admitted defeat or that they have lost. Pieces in a chess game, especially during a Game, can easily be picked up and continued. That was how he won."

"I'm… so confused. What?"

"He won, when the board landed."

" _King takes the knight," Izuku declared._

_This confused Nezu at first until he looked at the board that had landed back on his desk, his eyes widened when he saw where Izuku's king was. While everything else was scattered across the room, only the King was standing up right on the board. He remembered the exact positions of the entire board and it was a legal move to make._

" _You were able to make a move like that!" said a flabbergasted Nezu. That moment lasted for a second before he realized what had happened._

" _Sorry but this was a trick that could only work on you once."_

"And that's how I lost the Game. Because he had made that move I could've checkmated him in a single turn but he got me by using my own attention to detail to make a move I saw coming seem surprising," Nezu explained.

"Because he got you to change the win condition from something that would be impossible to do, to something probable," Nemuri mumbled.

"Not probable, something he could do. A smart player never plays a Game they have no chance of winning and an even smarter one tries to play as many Games as they can where they're certain to win. I have no idea what his actual goal is at this school but we certainly got a promising new student. He'll make a great addition to our collection."

* * *

Back at the Killer Queen's club room, Izuku was still at the door facing against the three girls who were standing barely over a feet away from him. He positioned his coin as he prepared to flip it.

"Ready-"

Everyone's body tensed up, each of the girls already had an idea of what they'll do against the boy.

* * *

" _He was right about it being a thing he can do against me once." Nezu said, "I was careless not really playing from the beginning."_

" _I don't think you playing serious at the beginning would've stopped him from flipping the board."_

" _No, I didn't mean the beginning of the chess game. I lost because of one thing and one thing alone."_

* * *

"GO!"

On cue Izuku flipped the coin high just as he said and in that moment all three of them began to move.

" _I lost because I only started playing the Game when the Game started."_

**CRACK!**

" _He was playing the game, way before it even started."_

When you get on a scale, you ever notice how when you get off it, for a split second the weight it displays spikes before decreasing. That's because you use force against the scale to push off of it to take a step off, increasing the weight the scale felt like it had. Now think about how high it would spike when you bend your knee to jump off of it, that's a lot of force going against the scale. If it was a living being, for that quick second it'll think you dropped a more obese version of yourself before the weight was lifted.

At the same time three young adults with admirable strength all pushed off the ground to do something and that was when it happened.

Everything has a breaking point.

Suddenly the floor beneath them collapsed and all three fell down.

Like clockwork the coin flew into the air before falling back in Izuku's hand undisturbed.

" **Game Over!"** he says with a huge smile on his face.

He bends over the hole in the floor to look inside. There the three girls had fallen over each other and were now entangled. They seemed to have landed on top of what looked like pillows.

"Seems like I won," Izuku calls out to them.

"What happened!?" Momo groaned from the fall, they were all trying to get untangled.

"Oh this? After I got admitted I spent the entire day setting this up," Izuku explained, "I had to work slowly so I wouldn't draw too much attention and the flooring was pretty thick around this part of the building. Also I saw a rat crawling around so we should probably tell the school about that before they have babies."

"Told ya," Setsuna grunted, still giving a smug grin despite her pain.

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Saiko, not sure whether she was more pissed about losing to a person that actually quirkless in a game or that she was wrong about something.

"Sorry about fall though, I hope the pillows did their job. How about I make it up to you all by buying us snacks?" Izuku called down, giving them all a sweet smile of friendship.

"Thanks," Momo said, finally managing to get herself and the others free, "At least he's nice."

"I'm starting to really like him," said Setsuna, licking the edge of her sharp teeth.

"I completely hate him," grunted Saiko.

The results weren't favorable to everyone and things that should have not happened became possible. That's just the way things are in a world where anything can be settled in a Game.

Izuku called out one last to them, "Please treat me kindly, let's all be friends. We are a part of the same club after all."

**THE END**

**Next Time Teaser: So the group of only queens now have a boy there, they're obviously not going to accept it easily.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interest you and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> I got a youtube and twitter you can check out: Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna find ways to support my stuff, chat, or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu


	2. Running For Club President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the group of only queens now have a boy there, they're obviously not going to accept it easily. After fixing the ground Izuku goes to pick up his little sister whose a total gremlin.

"Game, Set."

These were the words softly spoken by a small little girl.

Her unkempt off-white hair was long and flowed down to the base of her high-back white gamer chair. She dressed raggedly, choosing a dull grey plain-looking dress to wear. Sticking out of the right side of her forehead was a tiny horn. Sitting in a dark room, she stared into the bright light of the three computer monitors facing her, each displaying completely different table-top games that the girl was playing online. All three were connected to a single pair of keyboard and mouse. While the games were loading, the little girl stretched her hands and shook her neck to get all the cramps out.

Getting herself ready, she put on her headset and rested her tiny hands over her equipment. When each game began, she mumbled to herself, "Game Time." before she began. It was like a spirit that possessed her from how immersed she was in her games. A fierce cycle of rapid mouse-clicking, keyboard button mashing, and split-second breaks to devour soda and chips. Flashes of light, the clicking of the mouse, and the munching of Dorritos filled the room. In only a few short minutes, her efforts resulted in each screen displaying a victory.

"Game Over." She declared, not smiling or cheering at her near-effortless victories. Instead, she quickly prepared herself for the next set of matches, this was only the beginning and the night was still young.

Over and over again, she played and the results stayed the same. Victory after victory after victory, never once suffering a loss or having the fear of losing come across her mind. The longer she went on the more wins she got, the only thing comparable to the stack of wins she was getting was the mini-mountain of wrappers being left by her desk.

"Game over."

She declared once again, this time it had more enthusiasm about it as she sat back in her chair to relax. In celebration, she took a victory spin, apathetically enjoying the high-speed motion as she cheered, "Victoryyyy."

The spinning gave her a great look at her room, it being filled with teddy bears, toys, and trash of the things she has been eating for the last couple of hours. All things she can entertain herself with but she had no interest in, she washed down her accomplishments with more matches.

That was when the lights were switched on, entering the room was Izuku Midoriya. Eri barely gave notice to the lights of her room turning on, which wasn't surprising as she has a habit of being too engulfed in games. She barely paid attention to her surroundings, for all she cared a robber could break into the house but as long as they didn't disturb her game she wouldn't pay them any mind. Izuku didn't need to put the effort into sneaking behind her, all he had to do was approach her from behind and speak.

"I'm back, Eri."

Almost immediately the small child swirled around in her gaming chair to face Izuku, despite her apathetic face her eyes still seemed to have light up seeing the boy. Instead of greeting him, Eri stood up on her gaming chair, dusted off the Dorito crumbs on herself, and jumped onto him. She clung to him like a baby chimp hanging onto its mother, embracing him in a huge hug despite her petite body.

Izuku chuckled feeling the girl pressed her face against his body. Petting her head, he asked her, "Did you miss me?"

Eri nodded, still hanging onto him, she looked up to him and said, "You didn't come home last night."

"Last night? I was gone all weekend. I had to repair the flooring I destroyed for one of the rooms. Thankfully, Nezu allowed me to be on the school ground at nighttime. It ended up taking almost the entire weekend and once I was finished I fell asleep on the floor. I'm pretty sure I called and left a message about it."

"Must've not gotten it, our answering machine sometimes malfunctioned."

"Were you gaming all night again?"

"...no."

It took a single look around the room to see the mess it was in and to know that she was lying. Picking her up by the arms, Izuku confronts Eri on her lies.

"I told you before to stop doing that, staying up all night eating junk food and playing video games is bad for you!" he tells her, playfully shaking her in the air, "You gotta be more healthy."

Looking unamused, Eri just pouts at him replying, "Ok."

"Are you actually going to do it?"

" _Maybe_ \- yes," Eri answered, looking away as she whispered the first half of her reply.

"For all your skills, you're a terrible liar," Izuku says to her, poking her cheek, "Anyways, I need to get ready to go back to school. The club I'm in meets during the mornings."

"You successfully got into the school?"

"Yup, our plan worked like a charm!"

"Yay."

"Now get dressed, you're coming too."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you've been inside for a few days now. You can't stay all day here."

"Yes, I can."

"Doing what?"

"P-"

"That doesn't revolve around playing games."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Thought so," Izuku says, putting the girl under one of his arms and holding her there before walking out the room, "Come on, you're taking a bath. We don't have much time."

Struggling in his grip, a powerless Eri could only kick her legs around as she whined, "Nooooo, I don't wanna go."

* * *

The club room of the Killer Queens was awfully quiet.

Three members of the club were sitting down in silence, waiting for their newest member to arrive. In the meantime, they tried to keep themselves busy with their little activities. Momo was reading her books, occasionally having a soft smile come across her face before quickly returning to her normal expression before anyone saw. Setsuna was casually laid back while on her phone, making gestures that looked like she was replicating the magic tricks she was watching on youtube with one of her hands and enjoying a bag of her favorite brand of chips with her other. Finally, Saiko was enjoying her morning tea, something light to start the morning off while she enjoyed a magazine.

Utter silence.

_**Crunch!** _

Except for Setsuna potato chip eating.

_**Crunch!** _

Which on a usual day would be unnoticeable, but with the sudden silence it stuck out like a sore thumb during a manicure.

_**Crunch!** _

And it was pissing off the tense Saiko through the nine levels of hell and back.

_**Crunch!** _

"Tokage, you mind toning it down?" Saiko asks, trying to be as polite as possible, "You're audible eating is grating to my ears."

Not even looking away from her business Setsuna calmly replied, "Sure, Sai-Sai," before eating another chip the same way as before.

"I told you never to call me by that childish nickname."

"Whatever you say, Sai-ole," Setsuna said, not changing a single thing that was asked of her.

"..." a vein bulged on the lavender haired girl at her request being so openly ignored. Taking a deep breath, she says, "Setsuna...dear...you mind not chewing like a literal donkey?"

"Saiko!" Momo exclaimed at her rude comment.

"I gave a fair warning."

"That doesn't excuse such a comment! Setsuna's chewing isn't even that loud, I didn't notice until you pointed it out."

"It's fine Momo, let me just find the mute button on myself and turn it on," the Lizardy girl sarcastically says, eating another chip.

"You're not helping, and you should be polite about her request about what you call her."

"Kay."

"I'm not surprised you can't hear that piercing sound," Saiko says, eyeing what the raven-haired girl possessed on the table, "Whenever you're reading those books of yours, you block out nearly everything. What is even in that book to cause that?"

Taking a quick look at her friends, Momo swiftly memorized her place before closing the book and stating, "That doesn't matter right now. Anyways, if the noise is too much for you, I have a set of headphones I'll gladly lend to you."

"I would but….those things will scruff up my hair," Saiko softly said, tenderly petting her silky hair. She takes great effort every morning to get it the way it is and she wasn't going to ruin it over volume control.

"Bloody tough situation you're in now ain't it?" Setsuna says, chuckling to her at the little accent she did.

"That's not even a good British imitation."

"Everyone's a critic," Setsuna mumbles before turning on her side, asking, "When are we doing the meeting anyway?"

"Remember our rule, we need to wait till all active members are present before we can hold this meeting," Momo explained to them.

Still mad about the situation, Saiko tossed down her magazine on the table. Just thinking about that boy irritated every cell in her body, she crossed her arms to calm herself, "Can't believe we _have_ to wait for _him_ before we have the meeting?"

"He is a member now," Momo reminded her, "Regardless of any of our personal feelings on it, he has just as much as a right to be here during our meetings. Especially this one since it's important toward the club."

"I don't mind waiting for that guy," Setsuna states, a smile appeared on her grin, "He's fun."

"He's a tricky rat, that's all," Saiko mumbled, picking back up her magazine. He couldn't believe that they, the renowned Killer Queens, are now being forced to wait on some boy who entered the school a day ago. It felt almost insulting to the hard work she and the rest of the club put into getting the reputation they have, "He doesn't even have the decency to show up on time!"

"He'll be here eventually," said Momo, she knew that no one would be as bold as that boy was to join only to not show up the next day without a word. It was a bit worrying as it meant something might've happened to him, "I should get his number the next time we meet, it'll make it easier to contact him."

Not speaking, the green-haired girl's eye wandered off as she thought to herself, ' _Should I start making moves of my own?'_

Arriving fashionably late, Izuku opened the door and entered the room. He announced with a smile on his face, "I'm here!"

"Glad to see you are ok," greeted Momo, giving a kind welcoming their new member, "Did you-"

"Do you know how long you kept us waiting?" Saiko declared, giving Izuku a fierce angered look.

Setsuna sat up on the sofa, placing a hand under her chin as she mumbled, "Let the fun begin."

"You took up our entire morning period and we weren't allowed to get anything done until you got here," Saiko continued, she doesn't respect anyone who so carelessly wastes the time of others, especially if it is toward her or anyone close to her, "It's only the first day since you've joined and you're already dragging us back."

"Saiko, I got this," Momo says, making the lavender girl settle down. Turning back to the boy she explained, "Today was an important day for the club as we're to discuss selecting the class president for this year. It wasn't required, but it's our code that we wait on discussions and decisions on topics this serious until all available club members are present. We didn't want to leave you out of it just because you were new."

Understanding, Izuku replied, "Sorry for being late, after I finished fixing the flooring I needed to go home to get something-," he suddenly hunched over as if something smacked him on the back, recovering he continued, "-and someone."

Seeing the strange action, Momo tilted her head to the side to look behind him before asking, "Is there something behind you?"

"Oh right, where are my manners?" Izuku said, turning to his side to show the little girl in a red dress hanging on his back like a baby chimp. She looked around with a blank expression on her face, seeing all the decorations and girls in the room with her big red eyes. Introducing her to everyone, Izuku continued, "This is my sister, Eri."

"Cute kid," commented the sharp-toothed student, she stood up and went to the side to get a better look at her. For once, Saiko didn't speak, she just eyed the child with a peculiar look before going back to her tea.

Shaking his back, Izuku tells his sister, "Say hi Eri."

Eri looked over to make eye contact with Setsuna, who greeted the little girl with one of her signature toothy smiles that showed off her sharp teeth. Quickly Eri turned away, burying her face into Izuku's back to not be seen.

"She's shy," Izuku explained, reaching behind to pet her.

"I don't like them," stated Eri, her voice was muffled from her position so only Izuku could hear her properly.

"And she doesn't like you. She's always like this with new people."

"And because they look like a bunch of preppy bi-"

"And the prestige here is too new of an experience for her."

Eri climbed up Izuku's back, getting up to his shoulders so they were on eye level and gave him a pouty stare for purposely mistranslating her words. Izuku nervously laughed before petting her head again, there was no need to start antagonizing people over a rough start.

"You have such an adorable sibling," Momo tells the boy smiling while she watched the two of them. As a single child, seeing two sibling's bond was heart-warming to the point of jealousy, "How long is she going to visit?"

"She's not visiting," Izuku answered, facing the raven-haired girl, "I want her to stay here, at least while I'm in class, then I can pick her up after school."

"No," Setsuna and Saiko both stated in unison, it was probably one of the few times they both agreed on a mindset without talking about it first.

"What?"

Momo was quick to explain the issue, "While I'm sure you have your reasoning, this is a club where we're trying to hone our skills to be the best players in the school. We don't mind having a guest or taking a break but we agreed on a strict rule on it so it wouldn't become a distraction for the other members. Some people don't like to be disturbed, even to the tiniest of noises," her black eyes drifted over to a certain easily-irritated girl before continuing, "Something permanent or constant like that would be prone to causing problems outside of our club duties."

Izuku seemed unphased by the whole thing, saying, "Huh, you guys sure have a lot of rules."

"I know it can be a bit overbearing but for our goal, we find it necessary. I got our rulebook you can study."

"Yes please, that'll be hopeful."

Momo walked off to one of the drawers to get the spare rulebook she kept just in case a member lost their own. Continuing the conversation she tells the pair, "If you really can't find a place for her to be, your sister can stay for a few days until you find a place."

"That'll work perfectly, also who exactly makes all these rules official?"

"Well, as a club we all vote on it but by school rules, it's the president who manages all the rules."

"Oh ok, I'll just become that then."

…

"What!?"

A sudden feeling of Deja Vu was shared between the three girls when they all shouted their response.

"From what I just heard, as far as the school is concerned, the club president manages the rules the club has. That means they should be able to create or revoke any rules they want at their own whim," Izuku states, a wide smile starts to appear on his face, "Everything else is just comradery and rubber stamps. I'll simply become the club president and change the rule so that Eri can be here whenever she wants. Maybe take out anything else that's an unnecessary inconvenience to me."

"You can't just do that!" Saiko yelled from her, she couldn't even fathom that someone would try this. The boldness to ignore every standard the Killer Queens themselves created and to threaten to claim the seat of club president, in front of her of all people.

"Yes I can," Izuku nonchalantly replied to the girl's uproar, "There's no rule saying I can't and I want Eri to have a place to play here."

"I'm going to install a new gaming PC right over there," mutters the little girl, eyeing a perfect spot in the corner. Like any respectable gamer, she had a vision of the perfect setup. A comfortable chair, smooth running hardware, and everything will be unreasonably lit up with rainbow colors. The dream.

"Now what do I have to do to become the club president?" Izuku asked, looking around the room for an answer, "I assume I'll have to challenge someone for the spot."

After picking her jaw off the floor and handing Izuku the rulebook, Momo gave a brief explanation of the election process goes, "Kinda….as you know every student here is required to join a club for other events the school will hold such as the Treasure Wars. Because of that, they gave us a few weeks to months to get our clubs established and make other arrangements before we have to decide who we want as the club president on Election Week, where every club has to submit who they elected as President and Vice-President. Usually, by the time Election Week happens, the likely candidate would've already secured their spot. But if there's any objections or split in the decision for the club, let's say there are two influential members, then it's whoever can get over half of the members' votes. Only people that were a part of the club before Election Week can vote."

"Guess I joined in the nick of time," Izuku says, he internally almost panicked as he thought he might've been a day too late, "All I need to do is get two of you to vote for me."

"Three," the three girls said in unison.

"What?"

"Sorry bud, you need all three of our votes bud," Setsuna repeats.

"Why?" Izuku asked, confused.

"So that you can have enough votes," Momo tells him.

"Yes, that's why I need two of you girls' vote," Izuku said, counting them on his fingers so they can see, "I'll have over half the votes if two of you vote for me because then I can vote for myself and-"

"You're not allowed to vote for yourself," Saiko coldly states, the edges of her mouth curled into a smile as she waited for the boy's next reaction.

….

The dread of realization came over Izuku's face, turning his pale skin blue as he stammers, "S-so that means-"

Putting down her teacup with a heavy thump, confidence radiated off of Saiko as she declared, "You're going to have to get the three of us here to vote for you, including me of course."

…

Izuku looked toward Eri, who shrugged her shoulders, neither of them knew of this fact. Getting Setsuna and Momo to vote for him was one thing, with enough charisma and gaslighting he might not have even needed a Game to get their votes. But, if he requires all three, then a wrench got thrown into his plans with Saiko here.

"Quick question," Izuku said, "What'll happen if the end of the week happens and we as a club don't have a candidate with over half the club's votes?"

Momo told him, "Then by default, it'll go to the person who originally submitted the file that started the club."

"Which is me," Saiko says, giving Izuku a smug look as she sat in a form that showed off her prestige. She took a quick victory sip of tea for making the bold boy sweat for once after that humiliating defeat last week.

Quickly coming to a plan, Izuku went into his jacket and pulled out a coin, "Hey guys so you want to bet some election votes over this Ga-"

"No!" all the girls shouted, they learned from their first encounter with the tricky boy.

"Right, uhh I'll be right back," Izuku tells him before making a quick exit, he left so quickly that Eri's tiny legs were flying in the tailwinds. All that could be heard from down the hallway the little girl's monotone voice calling back, "Bye-byeeeeee."

Satisfied with herself, Saiko went back to her reading, "Hopefully, that'll teach him some decency. Maybe then he can act a bit more humble."

"You think that'll make him give up?" Momo asked, looking back at her friends.

"Nah," Setsuna replies, laying back on the sofa, "A guy like him, he'll be back with a new scheme. At least, I certainly hope he does, it'll be a major anti-climax if he doesn't pull out at least one last rush. As I said before, things are going to get fun around here."

"You really think so?"

"If he does, he better leaves those sly tricks of his at home," Saiko states, "Because we-"

"Guys I just realized something," Setsuna interrupted, her calm demeanor seemed slightly unsettled right now, "If he was preparing to do that coin trick a second time...does that mean he tampered with the floor again."

…

All the girls stopped what they were doing and looked down at the wooden floorboards, quite concerned about how much weight they were putting on it.

"Who fixed it again?" Saiko asked, distancing herself from her usual snacks. She didn't want to risk putting on even an extra pound right now.

"He did," Momo answered. She remembered him being so nice and assuring her that he'll get it done over the weekend before they come back. Thinking back, that was a horrible idea.

"Fuck."

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER!**

Hiding in the branches of a tree that was planted on school grounds was our familiar greenet Izuku. He was holding binoculars and a notebook he was using to record actions and patterns that might be useful later, as usual, he was scheming something. His little sister Eri, was working as a wonderful assistant, nonchalantly eating apples as she read a book.

"You find anything?" Izuku asked as he looked into the school with his equipment.

"No," Eri replied, in front of her was the rule book Momo had given them. Luckily for them, it contained both the club's rules and the school rules in general, "Seems like ponytail was telling the complete truth. You're going to need over half the club's vote and you can't vote for yourself. In the words of the principal, a lot of these rules were implemented to take care of cheaters who'll try to win at the last second by inviting a bunch of people in exchange for special favors while still spicing things up by forcing students to meet certain conditions outside of their control."

"Great, looks like I can't loophole my way through this one," Izuku mumbled, scratching his hair while he formulates ideas.

"I can just play them all in a Game to make them vote for-"

"No."

"It was worth a shot. So you're going to challenge them all yourself?"

"Of course I am! I can't keep relying on you forever, I want to improve as a player as well. I just need time and a plan, then I'll take them on. For now, let's collect information."

"Kay."

They already got a great understanding of how the school worked such as how classes work. As a college, the students aren't always in classes, leaving them with plenty of time during the day to put focus into their clubs. Including recruiting other members, making alliances, scouting places of interest, and improving their skills through practice. All for those events Momo was talking about earlier, he's going to need to look more into this Treasures Wars. For now, he needs more information about the girls. He already scraped together as much information as he could about them with the resources he had, their elitist status was useful to figure out their strengths and expertise. Combined that with what he knows they usually dealt with, it was easy creating a plan with Eri that'll go around their realm of expectations for a quick win.

Now it won't be as easy.

He expected to come across a voting situation eventually but he always thought he could take advantage of Momo's modesty and Setsuna's unscrupulous nature to outnumber Saiko's bourgeois-centric prejudice views. Something to help him in the power balance of the club so he can't get shut out in case the girls still don't fully accept him at the time. Now with this, it doesn't matter if he goes as far as somehow making the two girls go completely against Saiko, he's still going to need the lavender's vote. Meaning no matter what, he can't get around facing all three of them in a Game. This time, a simple parlor trick like he did the first time won't work. Which is why he's going to need to learn more about them if he's going to face their might.

"You sure it's smart to be spying on them like this?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, why? Izuku answered, continuing to scout the area.

"It just seems like a problem waiting to happen."

"Like what?"

* * *

Cornered in one of the alleys of the school, Izuku with Eri on his back faced against a group of thirty men. They were all stereotypically looking like delinquents.

"This," Eri says, sighing as she knew this was going to be annoying to deal with, "Can I Game them all away?"

"No!" Izuku exclaimed, standing firm in the face of this antagonizing force, "I can do it! I just wish I didn't have to use so much of my arsenal this early after entering."

With a sigh, Izuku got his game face ready before addressing the crowd, "Fellas, how about we settle this issue with a-"

"Excuse me, coming through," a feminine voice called out, it had a familiar " _I'm superior to you''_ tone to it, Izuku recognized.

Making their way through the delinquents were the Killer Queens themselves, their presence commanded such respect that the crowd split themself to create a pathway for them. With Saiko taking the lead with her posh stride that carried the weight of her humongous pride, Momo was close behind who ushered herself along in a way that showed off her elegance and humility, and bringing up the rear was Setsuna who almost looked at home among the crowd with how she walked with such swagger.

Once they were in the front, they quickly turned their backs to the cornered boy, confronting the group. The lavender haired girl seemed to have taken the role as spokesperson, pulling out a red and golden designed fan hand. Striking a pose, Saiko threw her hand out toward them as if she was about to announce something but then nothing happened. Instead, she turned back and looked at Izuku, giving him a steely look before gesturing for him to back up some more.

"You're not giving us enough space to properly show ourselves," Saiko tells him.

Izuku was about to speak but considering the situation, he rather just see what happens. Rolling his eyes, he stepped back despite nearly being against the literal wall. Eri crawled closer to Izuku's head to get better at his face before mouthing the words she said before about the girls.

_Preppy b-_

Of course, like a good guardian, Izuku stopped her by tapping her forehead with a finger. Causing her to hang back, rubbing her head as she gave him an annoyed pout. It only worked to make Izuku smile seeing her try to look mad.

Continuing where she left off, Saiko said, "Halt! Now, explain to me what the hell do you think you're doing?"

One of the guys in the front goes to explain to her, "This guy was stalking around the school. We heard a rumor about some rat who somehow managed to scurry his way into the school and now wants to dig into your club. We overheard him in a tree talking about spying to get information on you guys."

Saiko looked back at Setsuna, who proudly gave her another toothy smile that said " _told ya_."

The delinquents then reached a hand out in Izuku's direction as he continued to say, "Of course, someone like that doesn't deserve to wriggle his way by so we'll take care of him promptly-"

"No," Saiko states, slapping the ruffian's hand down with her fan, she didn't want to dirty her glove by touching him. She didn't stop there, she repeated her words, again and again, each time she jabbed the tip of the fan into the delinquent's chest, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

The force repetitively made the man stumble back as Saiko stepped forward, despite being smaller than them, her demeanor pushed back the entire group.

After displaying her control, she slapped the folded up fan against the palm of her other hand before stating, "He is under the jurisdiction of the Killer Queen's. He challenged us, if anyone is going to deal with him it's us and us alone! Mind your own business, we don't need third rate players to handle our problems."

The crowd seemed to have taken offense to her comment, "You're calling us third-rate!?"

Saiko looked confused as she said, "Yes. Did I stutter?"

She looked back to her friends and repeated the question, they assured her they didn't. Turning back she continued, "Ok, I didn't stutter. So you all must need hearing-aids."

"We don't need hearing aids! How dare you call us third-rate players!"

"Honestly, I was being generous to calling you all third-rate considering the fact that you manage to get into this school. It doesn't matter what you consider yourself anyways, as far as I'm concerned, you're all just a bunch of raging dogs," Saiko tells him, gesturing them to go away with a flimsy wave of her hand, "Now, shoo."

For obvious reasons, this didn't settle well with the GROUP OF DELINQUENTS getting talked down to, "You know what! I'm tired of you preppy bitches thinking you're hot shit!"

As the group gave their dynamic speech about how they're good players as well, the girl already tuned them out.

Momo sighed, "Here we go again."

"Twenty-seven, Twenty-eight, Twenty-nine….there's thirty of them so that's ten of each," Setsuna called out after counting them all, "Man, this year only got a bunch of light-weights. At least last year the fodder can properly stack-up their numbers."

"It's still a bit early to rate the quality of this year, maybe more smart players took a more humble route."

"Ah, that sucks!...oh wait, that means it'll be more fun messing with those people since I have to put more effort."

Saiko butt in, "Either way, what'll be their punishment for losing? These peasants are so lowly, they're not worth putting under us or taking whatever they have."

"How about we make them pay for all our meals for the month?" Setsuna suggested.

"You think they can afford it!? My exquisite meals will drain whatever chump-change they have within the first week and I won't settle for being served cheap food!"

"How about we make them fix or build whatever we want when we need it? I know we've been planning to construct something for the Treasure Wars," suggested Momo.

"I'll rather recruit monkeys," Saiko states, "I got it!"

Going back to the group, Saiko announced their prize to them.

"When you all lose," a sadistic smile appeared on her face as she stuck out one of her legs to show off her white boots, with a slow lick of her lips she said, "You have to lick the tip of my boot, like the pack of dogs you are."

"Like hell, we will! If we win then-"

"Yeah, yeah let's just get to it. It taking this long annoys me, so we'll have no mercy here and will use our cheats."

" **GAME SET!"**

Each of the girls handled their group with a Game of their choosing.

Momo opted for a tabletop Game similar to DnD, Saiko chose an interesting card game Game, and Setsuna went with a simple _pick the correct X_ Game.

As the Games went on, Izuku felt Eri pull on him and ask, "What's a cheat?"

"Oh right, you probably know it by a different name," Izuku says, "Most people in this world have something called a Quirk which is a specialized mutation that gives the user a certain personal ability. But, when that quirk ability manifested in the Game, it may change to accommodate for the kind of Game being played. Since they usually can change the rules or allow moves that usually aren't allowed, they're called Cheats."

"Ohhh, I know what those are."

"I knew you would."

The group was getting devastated by the girls.

Over with Setsuna, she shuffled her equipment too swiftly in too many bizarre ways that no one could keep track of what they were supposed to. Momo's tactics allowed her to steamroll her opponent's army, there was barely any resistance that even slowed her down. Finally, with Saiko and her card game, almost every move the opponent made was followed with her saying, "You just activated my trap card-"

It was like a slaughter, almost painful to watch.

"This is taking too long. Hey, Momo! Start taking two at a time, don't wanna spend all day here," Setsuna called out.

"Understood," Momo replied, gesturing for more to come, "Please step forward, I'll make this go quickly."

"What!" Saiko exclaimed, feeling left out, "If that's the case then I'll take three at a time!"

"Ok," Setsuna responded, "I'll just do four at a time."

"Then I'll do five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

Momo stepped in, "Guys, remember we have actual opponents to face."

"She's right," Saiko says, "Let us take all our remaining opponents on at once and see who can finish theirs first!"

Izuku felt pity for the delinquents despite their rudeness to him.

* * *

**"Game Over!"**

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" was Saiko's maniacal laugh as their fallen foes formed a well-moving line to lick her boot. She wasn't kidding.

Momo and Setsuna on the other hand were conversing with Izuku.

"You forgot to take this," Momo says, handing them a golden badge in the shape of a crown with four points at the top of it, "It's our club's emblem, you're going to need it."

"Welcome to the club," Setsuna tells him, stretching her arms to get all the cramps out.

Izuku accepted the emblem and said, "Thank you, for this and for helping with those guys. We were in a bind there."

"Don't get so confident!" Saiko called out, still getting her boots licked, "You're a fourth rate player whose tricks might sometimes break second-rate! We just don't like others getting involved in our business! We're going to pay you back for the humiliation you caused us!"

"She means, we await your challenge to us for Club President," Momo explained.

"We'll be going all out, so you better not disappoint us!" Setsuna added, resting an arm against Momo's shoulder.

Another large smile, similar to the one he had when he faced off against Nezu, appeared on Izuku's face, "I'll do my best, I won't hold back on my tactics."

"You better!" Saiko exclaimed, walking out after finally being finished with humiliating those poor souls, "With our cheats, you better be willing to do whatever you can!"

Izuku's eyes wandering across the three girls in front of him, their smarts being their strength has shown to be extremely deadly. This won't be easy, but what's the point of playing a game with no challenge.

**THE BE CONTINUED**

**Next Time Teaser: Izuku needs to win three Games to become class president. After making an unlikely ally, Izuku decides to challenge Momo first.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interests you, and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> I got a youtube and twitter you can check out: Hero DarkyDark. Also, I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna find ways to support my stuff, chat, or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu


	3. The Modest Polymath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With three deadly challenges ahead of him, Izuku makes an unlikely ally and then decides to challenge Momo first.

"The Killer Queens, a small group of remarkable women who quickly made a name for themselves with their phenomenal performance at last year's regionals. Despite being a club composed of less than a handful of members, with nothing but their smarts, strategy, and abilities, were about to create a fortress formation that couldn't be penetrated on any side. They're one of the clubs most anticipated to challenge the top four clubs of the school at the Treasure Wars and get sent to regionals again. Now a young man for the sake of his sister has to challenge each of these monstrous threats. Will he prevail or will he be dominated by the queens and forced to bow. We shall find out as he searches for the exploitable areas he can strike at, but his search so far has been for naught -"

"Eri I get it," Izuku stated, lifting his eyes from his stack of papers to look at the little white-haired child, "Thanks for assisting my research but you don't have to tell me every bit you find out like you're narrating a story."

"You know I have to, it makes it more immersive and thus palatable," Eri replied, hopping her way on top of the picnic table they were sitting at on school grounds. She propped her tiny fists onto her hips and struck a valiant pose before declaring in a slightly more upbeat tone than her usual monotone voice, "Because reading is boring!"

"You won't even play a game unless you've read literally every game manual of it you can get your hands on."

"Those two don't correlate, utterly different contexts."

"Uh-huh, I bet. Get your boots off the table you little adorable hypocrite, it's rude," Izuku tells her, gently picking her up by the underarms.

"But it makes me feel big," she whined, pouting from being so easily dethroned.

"Well, you're smol for now. We all have to pay our dues and now it's your time," Izuku replied, setting her down on the table's chair, "Now back to work, was that all you can find on them?"

Eri gave a few affirmative nods.

Exhaling in distress, Izuku groaned, "So we're just retreading the same information over and over again."

The young child's eyes dropped a bit after hearing this. With the tiniest indication of looking disappointed, she said, "So, my data wasn't helpful this time."

"Eh- no, no, no, no!" Hearing her sound more solemn than before made Izuku quickly snap his attention toward his little companion. Rushing to assure her by petting her head and saying, "It's not that it wasn't helpful, it's just that I know already that the girls are amazing. Right now I'm just looking for something more akin to how they play."

"Oh….ok, I'll keep looking then," she said, sitting back down to search for more.

"Y-yeah, you do that."

Izuku didn't have the heart to tell her that there's nothing she can do. The issue is there's no barely any recording online of them gaming, the school is extremely high on security in making sure no Games played on campus can be recorded by others. When he checked their record during the regional, only their entrance matches were shown, which was them dominating their matches against well-experienced players.

While he could look up others' thoughts on a player, he knew better that it wouldn't hold up until you actually start playing against them. While gathering intel on what your opponent's Quirk is and how they usually convert it into a Cheat is extremely useful, it all comes down to how you play the Game. He already used his general rabbit-punch tactic on the girls once to get in and now they'll be expecting it while taking their next Game seriously. Cheap brand tricks will be a fool's errand to go with, he has to make it personalized.

He mumbles to himself, "How am I going to defeat such a dexterous woman?"

"I can help," said Setsuna, popping in right next to him.

"Ah!" Izuku shouted, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Ah!" mimicked Setsuna.

"Why are you yelling!?"

"I don't know," shrugged the sharp-toothed girl, "Thought you'll feel more comfortable if supposedly we're both freaked out."

Confusion filled Izuku's face as he stared at her before asking, "Why are you here!?"

"Because of what you're doing," Setsuna told him, seating herself down on the table the boy was working on. She eyes the papers that were scattered across the wooden surface, "I see you're checking us out, smart choice. That'll make you at least fun for us to squashed."

Izuku jumped over his notes to cover em with his body with Eri doing the same behind him, unified as they shot the greenette intimidating glares. Izuku told her, "So what if we're analyzing you and your friends? What, you want to see how much we know? Well, we can't let you know how much we know or else it'll become too difficult to take advantage of what you think we know then what we actually know!"

Setsuna raised her eyebrow at him, stating, "First off, if you wanted to be so secretive about gathering intel on the Killer Queens why did you set your little research table out in the open in the school we reside in, the one place we'll most likely pass by right next to our own club room."

Immediately did Izuku raise a finger in objection, with Eri supporting him.

…

But he didn't say anything, his voice has fallen silent when facts and logic hit him.

' _How the hell did this guy get into the school and outplay the main group of the Queens.'_ pondered Setsuna, questioning if the boy she found so intriguing was as smart as she thought he was or was just a broken clock that got the time right twice a day, "Second off, I didn't come here to spy for the group."

She leans closer to the two of them so she could whisper, "I came to help Y.O.U."

"What!?" Exclaimed Izuku, shifting away as his eyes glared at her with suspicion, "Why do you want to help me? I'm going against your friends!"

"Ok, you're destroying the point of me whispering it."

"... sorry," the boy told her, rubbing the back of his head for the outburst. He might've just thrown away the element of surprise if her proposition was fruitful and honest.

"Also," Setsuna continued, drawing the conversation back on track. Her curvy figure leaned even closer toward only Izuku this time, giving him a bright display of her upper half accompanied by her signature sharp devious smiles, "You're the kind of guy I like."

Izuku paused for a moment hearing this, only being able to give a short squeakiest response, "Eh?"

Eri defensively jumped on her brother's lap, aiming to put distance to him and this witch that came out of nowhere saying weird things. Silent but trying one's best to be intimidating, she glared daggers into this possible threat to her caretaker, not liking the possibility of someone else coming into their lives and changing their dynamics.

"What? From what I watched, I already deem you as someone who will always shake up society with your presence and break the common practice because you don't follow the standard laid out. People like that are the most fun to be with because when you're by their side you're right there when they send the pillar of stagnation crumbling down, and what follows is a whole bunch of opportunities to take advantage of," the greenette explained in great detail, this was something she's been looking forward to for a long while. With a friendly smile but an ominous aura, she held out an inviting hand, "Long story short, I like the cut of your jiff and want you two to stay around for longer. How about we team up."

Izuku pondered through a waterfall of quandaries to himself of her proposition as he stared down the offering hand. Without a Quirk of his own to form a proper Cheat, he's going to need as much help as possible, especially if he plans on winning against the Killer Queens. The only issue is that the help being offered is from a Queen. No fancy words can ever change that they just met less than a week ago and he's a new member. It'll never be this easy.

"Ok, what do you really want?" Izuku asked her, sporting a smirk that showed he was unphased by her facade, "Let me guess, once I become class president you want a rule change you probably couldn't get beforehand?"

The smile on the girl's face turned more humorous than the forcefully friendly it was before, yet her right eye still twitched a bit. She backed away from the hawk-eyed boy who spotted the nepotism deal before it got in too deep, much to the pleasure of Eri who didn't want her close anyways, who only saw the Queens as Divas(That was the only version of her thoughts of them that Izuku will allow her to say). Giggling, the sharp-toothed player threw up her hands in surrender.

"Alright, you got me," she tells him, rearranging her posture by crossing her slender legs to sit more comfortably, "There's this stupid rule we have where only the club president is allowed to use the master key that can be used to access our club's inventory, which usually contains the club's most important assets. Since Saiko is written down as the founder she gets the keys until we elect one, which will most likely be her reclaiming her role from last year, she already got most of the members to favor her. If I help you become club president you have to change it so others can use the key. I'm sick of asking stingy ol Saiko permission every time I want to get something from our storage unit."

Izuku's facial expression scrunched up to look befuddled, asking her, "That's all?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sounds...kinda petty for that to be a reason to betray your friends."

Eri commented, "Divas."

"Oh please, you're acting like I'm doing something horrendous to my club mates. As long as you can recover as if nothing really happened and there was no malice, then you shouldn't sweat even remembering it happened," Setsuna responded, waving off the pair's judgment of her intentions, "Besides, you know how monotonous it is asking Saiko for everything like that! She asks you a billion questions even though she'll be the one who originally ordered you do something that required the key in the first place, and then judge you for it. She won't even give me the key, she's too proprietary that she'll walk down with you to open it herself and lock it afterward. I have responsibilities they make me do! You know how annoying it is to get up early in the morning to prepare something for the club, only to realize you can't get into the storage unit because you don't have the key! Then you have to go all the way upstairs just to deal with ' _oh why do you want it'_ as if we didn't just discuss it yesterday, and then go all the way back downstairs just to be nag at to hurry up as if she's not the one insistent that she come along instead of just giving me the damn key to do it at my own pace!"

Slowly but gradually it seemed as though Setsuna shifted her focus more toward ranting than anything else.

"And Momo doesn't want to say anything because they're _friends_ and keep giving me that 'oh she can be difficult at times, just try to find a way to get around it' like you think it's easy when you're forced to interact with her every time you wanna do your job. Then that tailored girl has the nerve to fucking say I'm being difficult by always bringing up that slippery prank like it was the worst thing in the world because someone got suspended over it! When all I want to do is get out the damn file papers so we can reserve pool time because I'm sick of dealing with their complaints about boys looking at them, but then will start nagging me about going there too often every time I want to go by myself instead of training. But nooooo that's considered too selfish for my position while they can miss club time fucking around at their house, and I don't get to-!"

…

The girl suddenly stopped when she finally realized how off-topic she had gotten and why it wasn't going to make the best first(technically third) impression on the person she's trying to acquaint with. Chuckling a bit nervously she tried to play it off by saying, "Whoops, let my tongue run free for a bit too long. Anyways, long story short, you changing stuff will make my life a lot less stressful."

Her upturned eyes then wandered down to the little girl who still was menacingly glaring at her. The greenette's smile grew brighter looking at her, saying, "Also, it wouldn't hurt keeping the little one around."

Bluntly, Eri tells her, "I don't trust you."

Without warning, the hands of Setsuna detached themselves from her arm and floated down to pick up the small kid. Bringing Eri high up and tossing her repeatedly like a parent entertaining a baby.

"What are you doing? What are you doing!? A- Ahh AHHHH!" the entire time Eri uncharacteristically yelled, first in terror but then in something somewhat resembling a child's cry on a roller coaster.

Almost as quickly as Setsuna picked her up, she set Eri back down on Izuku's lap.

After a bit of silence, the white-haired hair looked at her care-taker and said, "I think we can trust her… for now."

Izuku smirked down at Eri, saying, "That was quick."

"I just think she has something valuable to give us."

"Yeah, someone to give you a piggyback ride is precious," Izuku softly chuckled, petting her head raggedy on purpose to annoy her. Despite her swallow reasoning, she did have a point, he has only a week and limited resources to confront the Queens in a serious match. From her demeanor among the group, she does seem to be the type that knows of all their weaknesses. The only issue being should he trust her, she is a snake, and like all snakes, they're extremely self-servicing.

' _To hell with it'_ Izuku thought, ' _Won't be the first time I've danced a dangerous line with a beast.'_

"Regardless, you got yourself a deal," He says.

Setsuna once again held out her hand, which Izuku accepted with a handshake, sealing their agreement.

"Excellent," stated Setsuna, her smile growing again, "Let's get to work, I've got a bunch to tell you."

Izuku returned her smile with his own, with Eri getting out fresh scrap paper to write on, the boy propped his hand against his face as he said, "We'll be glad to hear it?"

* * *

"Oh?" said a surprised Momo, she was speaking on the phone while looking at the grandfather clock in her room, "You've decided to issue me as your first challenge?"

"Yeah, sorry about this," said Izuku's voice from the phone, "I know it's kinda late for you, you've probably slipped into your nightgown by now."

"It's fine, it's not that late for me to head for bed. Wait, how old do you think I am to sleep at this hour?"

"I don't know, seeing how elegantly proper you are, I just always saw you as one of those girls who wear those old-time England nightgowns who are in bed by nine."

"That's not the kind of woman I am! I'm refined, not Amish!" Momo declared, gripping her phone with both hands. Her cheeks were getting a bit flustered hearing this outlandish assumption about her character.

"Well then, _what are you wearing right now?_ " Izuku asked her, despite being sent through a speaker, his voice turning into a more silvery one still struck the raven-haired girl.

Almost dropping her phone when her body jolted, a blushing Momo quickly stammered, "W-w-what I decide to w-wear at night is not your concern! I ask you to please respect the p-privacy of my clothing choices."

"Alright then, _keep your secrets_ ," Izuku nonchalantly tells her, with a soft chuckle trailing off the sentence.

' _He must be pleased with himself asking such bold things,'_ Momo thought, frowning at the entertainment this boy got from her reaction. With bitterness in her voice, she impatiently asked him, "Is that all you needed from me tonight?"

On the other side of the line, Izuku had to hold back his laughter to not tread the line of actually pissing her off. But, the tiny groan at the tail-end of her question from irritation was adorable. It was like seeing a docile bunny try to be moody, it only makes them seem cuter.

After calming himself, he says, "Yes, that was all."

"Then I will calmly take my leave," Momo tells him, calmy going to end the call.

"Oh! Remember Momo," Izuku exclaimed, "Our match is at sunrise."

"I remember, you want us to meet beforehand if I'm correct?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be sure to get permission and will be there on time. I wanted to get up early anyway to check on some things."

"Perfect! Can't wait to meet tomorrow, _see ya_ _ponytail_."

"Goodbye M-... hold on-"

_**CLICK, BEEEEEEEP!** _

He hung up on her.

Sighing, she went back to her chair to continue reading the novel she was invested in before the phone call. Though the deeper she got into the novel, it only served to make one thing Izuku said stick out to her.

' _Did he call me ponytail?'_

Shaking her head, she pushed out the unnecessary thoughts, ' _It's trivial at this point. Tomorrow at sunset, I'll fulfill my duty as the club's second in command and will humble our new member about respect.'_

* * *

"You're here early," Izuku stated, smiling at the raven-haired girl as she approached him. He decided to have them meet behind the school where some of the trees were left to grow out, a clear area, perfect for a Game, and perfect for a plan.

"Well, of course, it's only courteous that I arrive on time to a challenge. Wouldn't want to stain our club's good integrity," Momo calmly replied, her uniform was well arranged, and her graceful posture as she waltz was still being kept up despite it being so early in the day, "Though I can ask something similar to you. Didn't expect you to arrive for a little while longer but here you are."

"Guess we both wanted to leave good impressions on each other. I'm battling against a Killer Queen after all, can't let myself be dragged down by drowsiness."

"Quite, glad to see you're taking this seriously Midoriya. You'll need to be at your best."

"There's no doubt in my mind of that just from seeing you, so early yet you're looking as prime to fight as ever."

Izuku knew of many people, Eri included, who'll look like a mess if they had to get up before 7 AM. Yet, here was this snazzy lady, looking fresher than a newly picked apple when getting up before the sun does. It almost baffled Izuku when she said, "Unfortunately, I'm not shameless, I couldn't shake off all the effects. Apologies in advance for my voice being a bit dozy this morning."

The tiny yawns she does once in a few sentences was barely noticeable yet she's apologetic over it. Setsuna was right about her modesty.

"It's fine, my appearance isn't that clean either," he assures her, his clothing has been scoffed a bit as he's been running around for the last couple of minutes.

Momo nodded, unlike Saiko, she didn't mind Izuku's informal appearance. She has met with various people of all kinds of backgrounds and knows better than to judge completely over appearance. He already proved himself to be an interesting player if anything, as long as he meets the required dress code for the area(which for the school, is to have a school brand clothing that has the school's emblem on it. The emblem must be visible at all times) she didn't care. Though Izuku did have one thing that stood out to her. She wasn't sure what it was, but her nose picked up a small whiff of a weird smell. She didn't comment on it as not to be rude, it wasn't like it bothered her it just piqued her senses.

It wasn't the time to think about it anyways, she was here on business and asked, "Since we're both currently present, do you want to start our match now?"

"Uhh sorry, you mind still waiting till sunrise. I wanted to construct something first for our Game," Izuku told her, nudging his head toward what looked like a partially constructed stage, "I'm nearly finished, it shouldn't be that much longer."

"I was already prepared for that anyway, do as you wish," she said, elegantly strolling over to the corner where one of the trees was with a book she brought with her. Within the dark sky atmosphere, her simple walk seemed like a dazzling waltz under the radiant moonlight, "I'll be reading by that tree over there, call me when you need anything."

Comfortably settling herself down against the trunk of a tree, Momo continued where she left off in her novel. Thankfully, the background noises didn't distract her and she was able to mostly focus on the printed pages in front of her. She would look up every so often to check on the boy, while she already examined all the equipment he brought out and saw nothing suspicious, she needed to keep an eye on him before he sneaks in a hidden trapdoor or something outlandish to give him the advantage.

So far, everything seemed normal.

"Hey Momo," Izuku called out to her, "If you don't mind me asking, what's with the no children rule in the club?"

"It's not a no children rule," Momo answered him, not looking up from her book, "More so it's a rule against guests in general. We had a... _issue_ last year with relatives coming in so we voted and the majority decided that unless it's something important to the club, no guest can stay for long. Quick stop-by are allowed unless they start disturbing club activities."

"Huh…. who was it?"

"Hm?"

"Who was the one who ruined it for everyone?"

"A- I rather not disclose that information."

"Come oooon, it wouldn't hurt. I'm curious about who had the embarrassing family. Was it you?"

"No, I'm an only child!" Momo yelled putting down her book for a second, the idea of her parenting acting in such a manner was reality breaking to think about, "While proud and supportive, my parents weren't people who would want to distract me from my important activities here and don't visit me during them."

"Ah, makes sense."

"...What does that mean?"

"I kinda assumed a club as small in member as you guys would have a rule like that unless most of you girls weren't single children, of course, minus the one who caused it."

"Actually, I'm the only member in the club whose a only child, everyone else, has siblings."

"Ah that sucks, I know how it feels being left out as the only one in a friend's group that didn't have siblings."

"What about your little sister? You two seemed close enough that you're trying to become club president just to let her be around."

"Eri is technically adopted, granted we care for each other greatly like any other sibling you'll find around but we've only known each other for less than a few years. Though I guess from how much she clings to me you'll make that misunderstanding."

"Which reminds me, where is your little sister? Not going to lie, I expected to see her hugging your back again."

"Ha, I wish I can get her up at this hour," laughed Izuku, humoring himself with the mental image of Eri whining and thrashing around to not be dragged out of the warm comfort of her bed. The most troublesome thing about her is how she'll never go to bed when you want her too but then when she does, not even a giant meteor coming crashing onto the earth would wake her. Granted she would be dead, along with everyone else on earth but during those few minutes of utter panic she'll be sleeping like a baby, "Thought it'll be better to let her sleep."

The eyes of the raven-haired girl dropped as she sighed, "Oh…"

"What?"

"N-nothing it was just…. I wouldn't mind her being here to watch."

"You sure? Thought you'll be happy that you wouldn't need to worry about a distraction for such an important game."

"Yeah but… she didn't look like one of those children that'll be rowdy. I was fine with the guest but our official decree was decided and I intend on upholding it."

"You sound like one of those cops from those really cheesy ancient films."

"Ah~! Rude!" Momo shouted, throwing down her hands. She scowled her face at him for irking her with his mean-spirited comment, "I may be strict on abiding the rules but it's for the good of the club."

" _Gah, must do my duty to maintain the integrity of the law or else society and our club will collapse,"_ Izuku jokingly mocked.

"Stop it! It's true and I don't sound like that!" yelled Momo, her cheeks were getting red again, "Last time I lightened up on one of our members, a slippery prank happened and SO many people got suspended over it! It was a nightmare to deal with and I don't care what I sound like if I can prevent that again."

" _It must be done, for the good of the people,"_ continued Izuku, dramatically clutching his fist, displaying his formidable acting skills.

"Nooooo, not like that!" Momo exclaimed, this time getting more humorous from his exaggerated performance, and fought to hold back the smile begging to release on her face.

" _You won't understand unless you're in my position!"_

"Bwahahaha!" burst the young woman, unable to hold back her laughter. It was too ridiculous soap-opera to not find funny. Momo softly placed a hand over her mouth, regulating herself down to a joyish giggle, "Oh my god, how can you say that with such a serious face. It felt someone trying to reenact a scene from a script in real life."

"Is that a bad thing?" a smirking Izuku asked her, finished playing around and went back to work, "I've heard my acting skills can be quite commendable."

Settling herself back down, Momo replied, "No, not at all. You did pretty well, if I didn't know better I would've believed you were serious.… If you're a fan of acting or plays, I have a friend who acts at the local theater who is always giving me free tickets to their performances. I usually go with Saiko but I can't always go with her as she can be busy or… well… she's being too herself. I can take you there to enjoy a showing."

"Haha, that's awfully nice for you to do for a newbie like me. You sure you wanna start introducing me to your connections before I earn my stripes in the club yet?"

"Despite your underhanded methods of getting in the club, you are a Killer Queen now, and I care for all our members the same," Momo gestured her fingers in the air as she went on an explanation, "We're like a group of small but valuable kingdoms, allied together to stand against the rest of the world. Despite our differences, we should always support each other and keep our disputes in the club or else we can easily fall to our surrounding enemies. So any issues involving you are for us and us alone to deal with, or as Saiko said, you're **ours** now."

" _Oh my."_

"N-not like that!"

"Whatever you say," Izuku tauntingly replied, smirking to himself, "Please treat me well."

* * *

_**Snap** _

"Uh oh," Izuku abruptly said.

Momo tilted her head hearing this sequence, putting down her book again to ask, "What's wrong?"

"One of those special screws broke and I don't think I got another one."

"Which kind was it?"

"It's the uhhh, U Drive Screw."

"Alright, come over, I can make it," Momo told him, she closed her eyes and concentrated on what she wanted to craft.

"With your quirk?" Izuku asked, he gave himself a secret small smile before turning toward her.

"Mhm, you show such interest in our club as if you already know of our prestige. I assume you've already taken the liberty of researching the basic concept of all our quirks?"

"Haha, yeah. Yours allows you to create nearly anything right?"

"Yes that's right, there are more complications to it but that sums it up," she explained, displaying this party with a spectacular light show sparking in the palm of her hand as the screw slowly forms, "There we go, please be careful, it's rather early in the day and I don't want to get my QBA too high."

"QBA?"

"You….don't know what that is?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Oh right, you're Quirkless. QBA, it stands for Quirk Biorhythm Activity. It's a measurement the government uses to monitor our Quirk usage outside of Games. Every time we use our quirks, it causes our QBA to go up, get too high and the multiple sensors placed in the city will alarm the authorities of your location and you could get arrested."

"That's a thing!?" Izuku exclaimed, "But, what about games? I never once heard of this where I'm from."

"Since Cheats are just our Quirks manifested into whatever Game we play, they don't raise. You probably haven't heard of it, this is a new system implemented only a few years ago and mostly been focused on big important cities. Not only that but every place that does have them has different regulations and how high your QBA. Your home city either didn't have them or their tolerance was extremely high so it never became a big enough occasion to be known," Momo explained.

' _No way would my hometown be able to maintain those.'_

"Huh, interesting," Izuku muttered, going over to Momo. He closed the distance between their bodies, leaving only a small space between them. He accepted the screw, with his fingertips only slightly grazing off the skin of the raven-haired girl's palm tickling her, "Thanks Momo."

"No problem Izuk-..."

"... Is something the matter."

"N-no no, it's fine," she shuttered, using her open book to mask her face, leaving only her eyes visible, "Don't mind me, something just came to mind."

"Oh ok, I'm almost done so it shouldn't be that long."

Momo couldn't form words, only giving a moany sound response, "Mhm."

She sighed when Izuku finally left her and was out of earshot. Once again, that peculiar scent emanated from the young boy, this time stronger than the last time. Momo couldn't believe just it alone made her gasp like that mid-sentence, she just felt her whole body jolt suddenly. Her heartbeat spiked to an abnormal rate and her body felt like it was on fire. If it wasn't for Momo covering her nose with her book, she wasn't sure what would've happened next. It wasn't as if she found it revolting or anything, it was just a smell after all.

She took a deep breath, steadily regaining her composure and sense of calm back but her reading speed had dropped when she went back to reading.

* * *

"Alright, stage is finished!" Izuku happily declared, wiping his forehead, "And the sun has only started to poke its head up to lighten our sky."

Hearing this, Momo closed the book and raised herself from the ground. Taking another deep breath, she drew a smile as she said, "Wonderful, shall we begin?"

It was just a regular stage after all, built with durable wood, and had great structure. They had to sit on the floor but it beat sitting in the dirt for a Game. Like any challenge, Momo wore her nice clothes, so any option for her to avoid dirtying them would be preferable.

With a square table between them, Momo states, "We'll be playing Draco Velitor."

Izuku nonchalantly shrugged, "That's fine by me."

Draco Velitor was a game that derived inspiration from the long time legendary game known as D&D. Where each player controls a small army unit that they can personally customize each unit to be any class, depending on the player agreement the size of each army may vary. They are going by the average of twenty units per player.

The actual goal of the game can be either of the main three. Rout, where the game doesn't end until one player's team is annihilated. Seize The Throne, where each player has to protect a certain part of their map from being captured from their enemy. Finally Kill the King, where each player selects a unit to be classified as King which gets a special bonus but if they die, the match ends.

"As agreed beforehand, we'll be playing with no special rules," Momo states, striking a serious position as she prepares herself, "The goal is, Seize The Throne! First claim the other's throne wins! If you win, I'll loyally cast my vote for you as Club President. If I win….."

"Having trouble?" Izuku asked, raising an eyebrow, "We already talked about the conditions beforehand."

"It's… I request a change of what happens if I win."

"Oh, what kind of change? You know I can't let things like that slide so easily."

"It won't be bad, I promise."

"Carry on."

"If I win, then you must commit your membership in the club to be our steward!"

"Steward," Izuku repeated, his eyes wandered a bit as he said, "Quite a lighter sentence than before. Now you want me as your servant?"

Momo held a hand to her chest as she told him, "Steward is a more refined position name, it's not like we're going to make you spend all day mopping the floor of the hall. Since a lot of us are busy with school and I can't do everything for the club, a lot of our more…. organizational tasks tend to be…. _roughly_ split between all of us which can cause us to be catty."

' _I technically haven't witnessed it once but I can already imagine it with those two,'_ Izuku thought, his mind instantly thought about Setsuna and Saiko going at it with each other.

"It'll make things a lot easier if we have a designated person who'll do the other half with me," Momo continued, she then gave him a kind smile, "Also, it'll allow you to try again for my vote if you lose."

"That's awfully kind of you, is this some kind of _special_ treatment I'm getting?"

"I've said it before. Us Queens treat each well…. most of the time. Also, I wouldn't mind seeing your sister more often."

"On that note, can we please change the name. I don't think I can ever get used to being called a Queen."

That statement drew a chuckle from the girl, "Pffft, no! We're keeping the name!"

Izuku playfully let out a grunt, "Argh! That's another thing this school has that irk me. Right next to that 'must have over half the current club members vote' rule. If it wasn't for that, I would only have to get two of your votes. From how I see it, it only makes things more difficult."

"Principal Nezu purposely put it in place for that reason."

"Reasons like that is why we shouldn't let cute animals run schools."

This time Momo chuckled some of her words, "He actually has a good reason for it. Remember, this school is all about raising the best players to play Games on not just the regional level, but the national and world level. He claims he makes these rules to prepare for such difficult playing levels by making almost every aspect in the school be played like a game on hard mode, that way people will be forced into situations they aren't used to and have to up their antics to achieve their goals. To him, that means the club president of each club had to be someone who can gain enough respect or strategize enough to make over half the club indebted to him or follow him."

"You're certainly knowledgeable about this," Izuku said, resting against the palm of his hand as he gives her an intrigued glare, "I expected such comprehension from you."

"I-it's really nothing special," Momo replied, brushing the large strand of her hair, "A lot of this and more was explained during the beginning of the school year, if you were here you would've gotten it."

"Guess I missed out on a lot," Izuku says, smirking at her, "You do seem to be the most responsible among the club with information. Let's meet _alone_ again later, then you can catch me up with everything you know, _and I can learn everything about you.'_

' _...What does he mean by that!?'_ Momo thought, her body stiffened at his words and her breathing became abrupt again. She shook her head, clearing her mind before she thought too much into it and told him, "We can discuss such t-things later, we're in the middle of a game! Do you accept these conditions!?"

"Sure, sure," Izuku answered, not taking his eyes off of her, "Let's have fun, _Yaoyorozu_."

"Just Momo is fine," the girl muttered.

"Whatever you wish."

" **GAME SET!"**

**Izuku vs Momo - 20/20**

With a dazzling light, the board manifested between them and their pieces spawned. As Setsuna told him, Momo usually chooses a very unconventional line-up, something overly complicated to manage for most elite players but if one can keep track of everything then they may have one of the most broken set-ups of the game.

' _It's still a little ways off, I'm going to have to play defensively till then.'_ Izuku thought, moving to perform the first move.

" **START!"**

* * *

"Are you ok, Izuku?" Momo asked him, with a strong face she seemed to be more confident in the matter, sporting a smile.

A cold sweat dripped down the side of Izuku's face, still returning the smile as he responded, "Doing great, thanks for being concerned for me."

"Wonderful," she sweetly says, "Then please, make your move."

"In a minute," he nonchalantly replied. He manages to stay collective but the current situation of the game was pressuring

**Izuku vs Momo - 7/17**

' _Holy crap, I knew this game was one of her favorites but it barely began and she already got me by the edge'_

* * *

" _It's a crazy plan," Setsuna told Izuku, stretching her arms to release their tension._

_Packing up their things, Izuku carefully moved the equipment away from Eri who had fallen asleep midway through. Looks like staying up all night finally caught up with her._

" _Crazy plans are how I'm still alive right now," Izuku chuckled, "As long as enough things go my way and I have a chance, I'll make things work out in my favor."_

" _You do know who you're facing right?" Setsuna asked, raising an eyebrow at him. While she adores the confidence, she didn't want a good plan to go to waste over-relying on some devil's luck._

" _Aren't you here to explain that?" Izuku snapped back._

" _Oho~!" she exclaimed._

" _Shhh," shushed Izuku, pointing to the sleeping child._

_Setsuna innocently raises her hands, giving him a moment of silence. She then states, "Momo Yaoyorozu, the one who excels in everything she touches. The Modest Queen, Momo The Polymath. It's said that there's not a single pro Game she doesn't excel at."_

" _Is that true?" Izuku asked her, knowing how easily rumors can be greatly exaggerated or entirely made up._

" _Well, let me just say this. I always try to get an advantage on others by making them play Games they're not unfamiliar with or don't play often enough to get every rule and strategy. I've even won over Momo a few times for she's not infallible. However, never once was it because she played a game that felt foreign to her."_

" _I already knew of that and yet it still gives me shivers. It really wasn't a rumor?"_

" _Trust me, I've tried. Even pros can only be prolific at so many Games or will have Quirks that'll greatly manifest into useful Cheats in every game. You better hope this plan of yours works or else you're going to get a beatdown so bad you might cry! Haha!"_

_Calmly Izuku carefully picked up his sleeping sister, telling the sharp-tooth girl, "As long as what you told me was true, I'll make it work. So your concern should be something else, you better hope you told the truth because I don't like getting lied to."_

_That tone, it wasn't one that was meant to be just for show. It was real and it made Setsuna smile with gitty seeing it, as there's only one place in the world you had to go through to get it. saying, "Don't worry, if any of the information I told you was false, you're allowed to make me do anything to make it up."_

" _...He…..Hewahaha!" Izuku burst out laughing, having to cover his mouth to not wake his sister._

" _Oh? What dark dirty thought came to that secretive mind of yours?"_

" _Sadly my mind can't so freely wonder about such things so often. I was just thinking about what excellent teammates I now have!"_

* * *

Almost all of Izuku's flying units were killed, his frontline was smashed within the first turn, and most of his battle special units got wiped out before he could make much use of them. A lot of it was because of Momo's excellent tactic and positioning, as well as Izuku playing defensively to waste time, but also that useful Quirk of hers. The Cheat that was manifested was one were once per turn, Momo can grant one of her units any weapon generic weapon in the game, theoretically turning anyone of her units into a potential swiss army knife that can handle any situation.

' _I made the right choice of choosing this club.'_ Izuku thought, he hit the goldmine on this one. But, like most goldmines, actually obtaining it wasn't going to be easy.

That was fine, the struggle was nothing new to him, and it was about time to kick things off anyways.

As Izuku conducted his turn, he said, "I must say, you certainly are pushing me into the corner. If I'm not careful I might lose."

Momo without a word made her move, taking out another of Izuku's unit.

**Izuku vs Momo - 6/17**

"Gah! You got another one," Izuku jokes, "Alright, no more playing around. I'm going to win this!"

Such a statement would make anyone giggle from the silliness, Momo was no different, but she has kindly turned away as to not seem rude. She said, "You're an interesting person to talk with but it is your turn Izuku. Though with my set-up, you're at an extreme disadvantage. I think it might be best to surrender and come back ag-"

Momo was in for a surprise when she looked back, without any warning, Izuku was suddenly lifting off his shirt. Revealing more of his pale skin and toned muscles that were hidden underneath.

Immediately blushing, she jumped back exclaiming, "GAAAH! W-w-what are you doing!?"

"It was getting hot out here," Izuku casually answers, continuing to strip off his top, "Can't think if I'm sizzling like this."

His movements slow, building up to a rewarding prize the higher he went. First displaying his rock hard abs, followed by his marble-crafted chest, and finally, with his shirt taken completely off, the full extent of his stocky biceps was revealed to her. He had bulk but it wasn't outlandish, with his body being slim yet each piece was chiseled out with great care out of the finest material. His body seemed made to look like an uncovered gem, perfect for someone like him, that needed to hide what he truly was.

"W-we're in the middle of a game!" scolded Momo, her voice cracked the more flustered she was getting from the boy's seductive actions. Though she was being dishonest with herself, despite her vocal objection, her eyes betrayed her. Constantly switching between staring at his abs, pecks, and other parts of his body. Everything was glistering from the sweat that was built up from working on the stage, highlighting every centimeter of his body in a remarkable light glow.

Tossing his shirt to the side, Izuku simply says, "It's only going to take a second, I just want to drink some water. What's wrong? Is something this small _distracting_ you?"

He gave her a sharp look with his eyes, keeping a smug look. Momo quickly looked away, her hands had grabbed onto her skirts and was tightening their grip, she was close to having to get a new one stitched up. It was both infuriating and ungodly intriguing. A defensive mechanism Saiko taught her activated, telling him off while trying to sound pompous and uninterested.

"N-no, do whatever you wish but please hurry up. We can't spend all day on this," she says, sounding stern but was still trying to get peeks through the corner of her eye.

"Thanks a lot, _you're the best, Yaoyorozu_ ," said Izuku in a voice that sounded closer to a whisper.

"I told you, just Momo was-"

Instantly Momo realized she made a mistake. An extreme…... terribly….. Ungodly mistake for a woman like her.

Being courteous, she looked back to give her reply and witnessed Izuku drinking water.

While at first, that didn't sound like much, reminder, the boy was shirtless. As the cold liquid flowed out of the bottle, not all of it entered his mouth. A good portion had _totally_ missed its target not on purpose, hitting his soft lips and sliding down. Watching the water drizzle down his well-built body almost made the young raven-haired girl drool, she was too distracted to even question where he got the water bottle from. Her breathing would have you think she just battled half the school by herself with a heart beating harder than a drum during a rock concert.

With a satisfied 'Ah!' Izuku finished his refreshing drink.

He then gave Momo a curious look, before he asked, "Anything the matter?"

She hadn't noticed but a deep red streak had appeared across her face, easily identifiable as it looked like a giant sunburn mark was plastered on that gorgeous pale complexion. She was burning up and her face felt like it was on fire, slowly becoming suffocating to be here. She stammered, "Nyaaa! Ahem, I mean… no."

"Then please, take your turn."

"Eh?" Momo shrieked, snapping her attention back to the board, "Oh, uhh right, right."

With the Game continuing, Izuku took liberties making his moves last as long as possible, continuing to strike a conversation with his _opponent_.

"Another splendid move," Izuku complimented, "You took another one of my units. I expected no less skill from you."

Shuffling in her seat, Momo tried to recover her breathing before hesitantly replied, "It's… really nothing. Just practice."

"Just practice doesn't cause this much of a gap. You got over triple the number of units I've currently got and I've barely put a dent in your army."

"Mmm."

' _I got less than a minute left, just hold out,'_ Izuku thought to himself, his army was being cornered and he couldn't stall forever. Regardless, he could still keep a consistent tone in his voice, "It's those qualities you have that made me want to join the Queens in the first place."

"...huh?" Squeaked the girl.

"You're smart, talented, remarkable player, have the kindest of hearts, and I'll proudly state a fine jewel for the eye to see. Why are you surprised about hearing that? I expect it to be something you hear often."

"No it's just-" Momo suddenly found herself gasping again, that damn smell popped back up again. _Why now_ , she cried out in her mind, covering her nose with her hand. She muffled her next words, "What do you mean by all this?"

' _It's almost here, in 10, 9- '_

"I guess you could say, I went through all this trouble to join because I wanted to get closer to you."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"HUH!?"

* * *

"She has _what!?" Izuku burst out laughing after listening to Setsuna, even Eri's usual stone face seemed to slightly be affected._

" _A type she can't resist," Setsuna repeated, tapping on the paper she wrote on earlier, "That girl spends an abundant amount of time reading those old-time heroic stories or sappy romance novels. She unknowingly made her type be himbos that'll slay a dragon and rescue the princess and those cheesy romance protagonists that'll treat the girl whose hearts they want to steal like a princess."_

" _You sure you're not lying?"_

" _The evidence is there. One time, when we were at the mall we came across a Pro Player Crust."_

" _You mean that guy who acts like we live in medieval times?"_

" _Yeah him, he was doing this promotional thing to encourage youth and fitness. The guy had his skirt off and was sweaty as all hell, Momo couldn't stop thinking about the guy."_

" _That's all it took?"_

" _Of course he did one of his formal greetings when we walked up for an autograph and it was OVER for her!?"_

" _She froze up?"_

" _She couldn't even speak proper sentences anymore, her mind was in la la land for the rest of the day. She's usually persistent whenever we go shopping but that day she ended up going into the boy's bathroom by mistake and went to a soup store for clothes. She may be a master at all games, but if she gets flustered enough, she's unable to utilize that talent."_

* * *

The nickname he told her last night.

Wanting to meet at the school before anyone else was there so they'll be alone.

Flirtatious comments.

Compliments

Crafting an entire stage for them.

And… oh god.

Right as Momo questioned if Izuku meant what he said the same way she interpreted, the Sun had fully raised, raining down its heavenly light over them. With Izuku's already sweating Izuku's already sweat covered body, the sunny glow served to make his body glistening brighter than a diamond. The light even helped reveal every scar that was engraved on the boy's skin, appearing as enticing that shows the value of a statue.

' _This... is…,'_ Momo thought, _slowly the red streak on her face grew larger, 'This… is…. this is… a… a... a…. a…. a.… a...'_

…

**' _A CONFESSION!'_**

The gears in her head practically exploded as steam erupted out of her completely red face, suffering a mental meltdown. She tried her best to speak but nothing except babble left her lips.

"W-afhabahababf toolly yungeria ferior dis!" she exclaimed, frantically shaking her head.

"By the way, it's your turn," Izuku says, gesturing to the board.

"Owo, ya blabe balue!" Momo stammered, quickly moving her pieces as the game carried on despite their conversation, ' _What am I saying? Speak words! No! Words are only going to make this worse, just end this game quickly, I'm already winning just take the throne.'_

"I'm coming over Yao-yo-ro-zu."

"...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I'm going to get close for a bit," Izuku repeated, getting up from the floor and walking around the table toward her.

The raven-haired girl babbled, she was throwing out her hand in front of her like a scared girl trying to wave away a dog, "Pourquoi!? Vas-tu m'embrasser!? Je ne pense pas que je ... je veux dire j'apprécie l'offre mais, bwaaa!"

"You speak French when you're embarrassed? That's adorable," commented Izuku, even though he couldn't fully understand what she was saying. He just recognizes the speaking patterns.

"Séduisant!" ' _Adorable!' she was on the edge of a mental shutdown._

"Don't worry, it'll be harmless."

"Sans danger! Que vas-tu me faire! Je ne suis pas très expérimenté dans ce domaine!"

"I'm _almost there_."

' _Oh god, that smell that's been getting to me, it's his sweat! Why is my body boiling over it! Wait, this isn't the time to be thinking about that! He's getting so close! WAHAH!'_ she thought, not sure whether or not she wanted him to touch her, "PAS COMME CECI, PAS COMME CECI! NE FAISONS PAS QUELQUE CHOSE COMME CECI EN DEHORS DE SON FROID!"

"... Here….. I….. am."

"OK BIEN! SOYEZ JUSTE GENTIL!" Momo cried out closing her eyes.

Izuku then picked up the bottle cap that had landed by the girl, casually saying, "Got it, sorry about that. I don't like to litter."

…

"Quoi?" Momo said, blinking in surprise, "I mean, what?"

"I just wanted to get my bottle cap."

"...o-oh."

"Why, what you think I wanted to get."

"N-nothing!"

"Alright. Oh, one more thing I forget to tell you."

A small light in her eyes sparked up again, shyly fickling around in her sheet, "Y-yes."

"I win."

….

"Eh?"

Momo drafted her sights down to the board, he wasn't lying. A simple enemy peasant unit was standing on her throne square.

"EHHHH!?" she shouted again, almost crashing into the board with how close she got to it.

With his usual smile, he declared the words Momo dreaded to hear in this situation.

" **GAME OVER!"**

**END RESULTS**

**Izuku vs Momo - 6/17**

Still shuttering, the red-faced Momo asked, "B-but, but, how did you-"

"I used the warp staff, I declared it out loud, _weren't you paying attention?_ It's not usually used as the distance they can travel are based on their weight but peasants are super light since they don't have anything."

"...I hate that mechanic!" Momo shouted out loud, quickly moving to cover her mouth.

Izuku only worsened her frustrations by laughing at her anger-filled outburst.

"Didn't expect to see that out of you," He says, picking up his shirt from the ground and putting it back on, "Anyways, great game Momo. I'll need to be going now, I've forgotten to make breakfast for Eri. If I don't she'll go straight for the cookie jar….. In fact, even if I do make breakfast she'll probably still skip it for junk food, I gotta make sure she eats it as well."

"W-wait!" Momo called out to him as he began walking away.

Izuku stopped in his tracks, turning away to face the woman who called out his name. As if nothing was wrong, he questions why he was stopped, "Yes?"

Scowling, this time more angered then flustered, Momo asked him, "You did all that stuff on purpose. Why? I was even going to allow you multiple chances to face me if you lost, why not use your own skills?"

"..." Izuku turned back to her, calmly walking toward her. This time Momo didn't flinch or let his alluring sweat scent get to her, she stood strong glaring at him as he got close to her. With only a small distance between them, Izuku softly says, "If I'm being honest, at the level I am, I would've never beat you fair and square."

"So you prefer to remain someone who'll only rely on underhanded tricks? It may work here since most Games we do are Unofficial, but at the national or even regional level, it won't fly," Momo scolded him, she always had a distaste for people who played with others feelings. That kind of thinking hurt one too many of her friends.

"Of course not, unfortunately, right now I'm currently playing for Eri. That's something I don't play around with."

"So you're willing to do whatever to whoever to win? I thought better of you!"

"For her? I don't care if I have to overthrow the government itself, I will do anything for that girl."

"Yeah?"

Izuku brought his face down, leaving less than a centimeter between their forehead, still looking her in the eye. They gazed at each other, seeing who can make the other blink first, showing off their true resolve, "Don't bet your life on me bullshitting, even a drunkard gambler knows not to take this chance with me."

…

…

…

…

' _Kwaaaaaa~! He's the black-winged hero-type, willing to do whatever dirty deed he has for the one he loves,"_ internally screamed Momo, already a fantasy of Izuku's word formed in her head.

_My dear Momo, I don't care if I have the most fiendish creatures of hell, I will protect you from anything that intends to harm you._

She cracked first, with her eyes slightly tilting away. She grew a puffy pouting before stating, "Fine, do as you please. But if your ways dare irreparably hurt this club…. I'll never forgive you."

A softer smile appeared across the green-haired boy's face as he told her, "That's fine, I never had any intentions of such malice acts against such fine young ladies I wanted to befriend anyways."

"You have a funny way of befriending us."

"Not all of you were that friendly to me as well, I'm pretty sure that lavender girl still hates my guts for existing," Izuku chuckled.

"Saiko's the one exception, she can be-"

"Difficult, I can tell. Can't wait to see where that comes from." He says, turning around.

Momo sighed, relaxing her face. She looked toward the ground as she said, "You really don't want to know."

"Still going to, I need all you guys at your best. Oh, one final last thing."

"Hm?" Momo went, lifting her face again.

Her body stiffened when she felt Izuku's hand softly tap the side of her cheek. With how unexpected it was, she let out a tiny 'eep'.

"A scowl that seriously doesn't mesh well with you," Izuku says, "I'll be sure to avoid doing anything to make you that mad again so you won't ever have to make it. Take that as my promise I mean no harm to your friends if you doubt my previous one."

He gave her another smile before walking off, as he left he called out, "See ya, ponytail."

Momo waved him off, shaking her head as she went her way. What trouble wondered to her club's doorstep. She mumbled to herself, "What an unbelievable-... Wait did he call me ponytail again!?"

Her face grew red and started exhausting steam again as she pondered if anything Izuku said was true or was it all just pondering. She was very confused right now, in more ways than one and she didn't know how to express it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next Time Teaser: With Momo's lost reaching Saiko, she gets suspicious of a certain club member of theirs and tests Setsuna's loyalty by seeing how she does in her own match against Izuku. Which alliance will be maintained and which will be dropped.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku could've invented a well-thought-out team to go against Momo's army. Or he can flirt, FOLLOWED BY USING THE WARP STAFF!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interests you, and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> I got a youtube and twitter you can check out: Hero DarkyDark. Also, I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna find ways to support my stuff, chat, or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu


	4. The Devious Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Setsuna and Izuku's partnership going well, the club puts pressure on Setsuna about her involvement with him. Will she stick to the plan or will the deal change and Izuku have to pray that it won't change again.

The clubroom of the queens had a suspenseful silence to it this morning, matching the gloom aura the occupants, the lights in the room were unnecessarily set to be dim. The only noise that could be heard throughout the room was the impatient taps of an aggravated Saiko against the poor table, her mood soured to the point where she didn't care if she ruined her perfectly shaped nails or drank her daily morning tea.

This was serious, the Killer Queens always knew something was wrong if the pompous Queen of them all would stray from her beloved formulaic routine, Saiko would rather watch a classmate drown in a river rather than missing her morning tea. Granted, Saiko never had much respect or care for the human life of anyone she didn't find worthy of her time but still, it showed how highly she valued her dailies.

On the other side of the table sat Momo, like a child who just gave their parents a terrible report card, she sat in shame. Saiko didn't even need to say anything, everyone there knows what happened, and Momo couldn't feel any more ashamed of herself for letting it happen. Especially considering the _way_ it happened.

Sadly, Saiko wasn't a woman that would let someone off like that.

The lavender-haired spoke in a slow but wrathful tone, "How. Did. You. Lose?"

Momo didn't answer at first, she fell deadly silent as she stared at the floor.

"I'm not mad," Saiko continued, "I just want to know how did my second-in-command lose to that- that ill-mannered boy who's nobody!"

"He's doing pretty well for a nobody," Setsuna stated, looking on like the sibling that did nothing wrong so they're able to watch on the sidelines and enjoy the scolding with a smile. She had already settled in to be comfy, stretched out on a couch accompanied with a bag of chips and a bottle of pop, "It's two to zero him."

"Shut it, I'll deal with you later!" hissed Saiko before turning back to her ponytailed companion, "What did he do?"

"I-i don't know," Momo responded, unable to make eye contact, "He just outplayed me."

Saiko rose out of her seat and swiftly strutted around the table to Momo, the imperious girl bent down next to the raven-haired girl to be on eye level with her. Her daunting glare only grew more intense as she leaned forward, analyzing the guilty face of Momo, who only became more unnerved as her clubmate started spotting how improper her form was.

"Flustered cheeks, your legs are intersecting, your lips are basically a squiggly line, and your ponytail only double tied….it's usually triple for securence!" Saiko explained, her monocled eyes quickly snapped to Momo's backpack that was set on the table, "What's in your backpack?"

Momo's body jolted hearing this, she quickly stammered an answer, "N-nothing!"

Quickly Momo went to grab it but Saiko's hands were quick enough to snatch it out of reach. Like an airport search dog, she ravaged through it until she found what she expected to be in there. A perfume bottle, a special brand from France, only used when she wants a certain aroma when she's doing one of her fantasizing moments.

Finally, the most damning evidence to her guilt, a book.

Saiko gasped, holding the relic, "The bastardized Castlevania book series, you only read about vampires and werewolves under a certain condition. He flirted with you!"

With her facade strangled and shot dead, Momo's face collapsed into her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" she frantically exclaimed.

"I can't believe it, that slimy bastard!" Saiko shouted, slamming the book down on the table, "How dare he use such trickery!? For as much of a rodent as he is, I never thought he'll sink this low!"

…

"Really?" Setsuna questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Based off his track record, this seems exactly like the thing he'll do. We've only known him for like, less than a week yet whenever it comes to playing a Game he usually tries to cheat, and when he can't instantly cheat a situation he usually runs away to think up ways to cheat."

The lavender-haired girl's attention soon switches focus to snarky greenette.

"That brings me to my next question," states Saiko, standing back up, "How did our little problem discover these things about Momo?"

"I don't know," Setsuna nonchalantly shrugged, "That kid is full of surprises? Wasn't he spying on us like a few days ago which almost got him beat up?"

"Be that as it may, there's no way he could've found out about Momo's depraved habits within his time here. I've kept track, she hasn't gone to her usual places for her deviancy for quite a while!"

"You've been keeping track?" Momo softly commented.

"It's not that difficult Momo," Setsuna told her, "You're terrible at hiding it, we just pretend not to notice to save you the embarrassment."

"...Jeez," mumbled the now red-faced Momo, silently hiding her face from the embarrassment again.

"We can discuss her shameful actions later," Saiko interjected, in a slow be demanding attitude she approached the relaxing Setsuna, standing over her with her hands prompted upon her wide hips, "My curiosity now lay on you!"

"Why?" questioned Setsuna, "Don't see a need for it."

Glaring daggers into her, Saiko responded, "I think it should, someone is spilling information to our enemies."

"And you think it's me," Setsuna bluntly said, she didn't feel like doing mental gymnastics here. She was going to be suspected no matter what she does to get around it. A direct confrontation can deter people as much as avoidance.

"Do you have an issue with that?"

"Nope, you're right to do so."

"Then do you have a defense? Betrayal of this kind is unforgivable as a member!"

"I got a defense for you," Setsuna states, getting up off the couch. She dusted off her uniform before carrying over her chips and drink to the table Momo was at, "You can have the rest of these."

"And where are you going!?" Saiko called out to the sharp-toothed girl, she hadn't even begun the questioning barrage.

"You don't trust me, right?" Setsuna told her clubmate, stretching her arms and cracking her neck, "Then instead of sitting here and talking out of our asses like a politician, how about I just go out and take care of our _cute little_ problem?"

Once she was done stretching, she looked more like she was about to go on a gentle stroll than to take care of the pressing issue. Looking back to her clubmates, she gives them an impartial glance before continuing, "Ok? Ok, great talk. See ya Momo and Sai-Sai!"

Without another word, Setsuna walked out of the room, she left with such speed that Saiko did not have the chance to tell her that they weren't done talking. Once she was out of the room, she sported one of her signature grins, one that really showed off her sharp teeth.

Now comes the fun part.

* * *

"I'm sorry Izuku, but I can't put this off for any longer!" stated Setsuna, the intensity of her voice had peaked.

"It's fine," Izuku responded, giving his usual lax attitude, "You gotta do what you gotta do, I expected something like this happening so no hard feelings."

"Glad you understand. Now it's TIME! FOR! OUR DATE!" Setsuna cheered as the pair was in front of the mall.

"Since when was this a date?" Izuku chuckled, "I thought you just wanted my help with your shopping?"

"Eh, that's basically a date," the greenette shrugged, not minding the smaller details, "Not-bad-looking teenage guy, attractive teenage girl, and we're going out to a mall? That's a date if I've ever seen one."

"Does a first-date usually involve bringing one's sister along?" Izuku asked, nudging his head toward Eri who popped out her little head from behind his shoulder.

"I once knew a guy who brought his grandmother to a first date, so this isn't the worst start ever," Setsuna states, she then playfully waltz her way behind him to get closer to Eri saying, "Besides, I think me and the squirt are connecting, so why not have her join."

In her usually stoic matter, Eri responded, "Our relationship is strictly business. You raise me up high for my enjoyment and I'll allow you to be close to my brother, a fair trade."

"Haha, see! We're getting along!"

If Izuku was being honest, he didn't really care about any of the formalities. She can call this their pre-marital practice for all he cares, not like he's going to commit to anything. Scratching the side of his face, he says, "That's good, fewer headaches for me when you two are around. Now, what did you need again?"

"Not much," Setsuna answered, playfully poking Eri's cheek only to have the little girl try to swat the hand away, "I just needed us to be out together for a while so I can tell my clubmates that I challenged you and promptly lost."

"Then why of all places a mall?"

"Because it's the last place they'll look for us. Saiko wouldn't be caught dead here and Momo only comes by when she needs to get something. This makes this small mid-tier place basically our haven."

"Interesting trivia," Izuku mumbled, rubbing his chin as he made a mental note of this.

Midthought, Setsuna grabs one of his wrists telling him, "Always scheming, that's good. But come on, you can take a day off, lets have some fun!"

With no reason to resist, Izuku went along with Setsuna as she dragged him throughout her favorite spots. Of course, Setsuna took him to some of the more predictable stores one would assume a girl will go to at the mall. That meant Izuku became quickly associated with many of the mall's clothing stores. Suffering the fate of many boyfriends, husbands, and sons, Izuku had to sit by bored in a store that completely disinterested him while the girl tried on a bunch of different outfits. While it started out innocent enough, Izuku was right to guess that the devious greenette will start getting a bit crafty.

Setsuna's first sets of clothing were fairly moderate, outfits Izuku could see any young girl wearing for casual events and social gatherings. From a wide array of colorful sweaters, tops, crop tops, jackets, and skirts, she went through them all. A simple size check wasn't good enough for Setsuna, with each outfit she gave a little performance for Izuku, showing off each dress while emulating the kind of personality someone wearing those clothes might have. From a shy demeanor(that she could barely keep since she kept smiling so much) with a conservative dress to a more powerful stance and aggressive approach with fierce outfits, she put great effort into each facade.

Izuku is also starting to notice a common interest in theater and acting among the Killer Queens, he found the thought humorous. While Izuku wasn't one who liked to define people off of stereotypes, his first image of a club solely of women who are considered among the best gamers UA have to offer didn't have room for something as hobbyist like performances, he expected a more _if this can't help me become a better Gamer then its worthless_ mentality. Yet, Momo and Setsuna seem to have their own interests that diverge from their main goal. The only exception at the moment is Saiko, though the idea of finding out what she's into greatly intrigued Izuku in seeing, it may not be pleasant but it wasn't like he was new to painful experiences.

Izuku's inner thoughts were quickly interrupted by Setsuna wanting to show him another outfit she found, when he looked up he saw that this time she started doing things differently. Instead of how most people shop, trying to find the perfect individuals of pants and shirts that go well with each other, she went for full professional outfits. The first one she picked was of course an officer, using a baton(which he had no idea whether it came with the outfit, she brought it somewhere in the mall when he wasn't watching her, or she brought it from home) to poke and taunt about him being a person of ' _suspicious'_ activity.

"You better not be up to any trouble or else I'm going to have to take you in and punish you myself," she faked scolded, giving him a close view of her dark navy uniform. Izuku gave her a slight chuckle as he watched her patrol around him as she was looking for what she called _criminal scum,_ getting some entertainment from it all. Eventually, her _stern_ sights returned to him, commanding, "Alright, you seem to be clean. Keep it that way, I see you with anything weird and I won't be afraid of searching you."

Playing along, Izuku raised his hands up to reply, "I'll keep it in mind but no promises, you got a problem with that then you might as well take me in."

At first, Setsuna seemed shocked that he was going along with it so casually and calmly, usually, she gets more ecstatic reactions with the slightest tease or a cold stare from men who aren't into that stuff. Thankfully for her Izuku had given Eri his phone so she wouldn't whine about being bored, with the little girl completely distracted with playing phone games, Izuku didn't have a choice besides giving the sharp-toothed girl his full attention.

That sharp smile exponentially grew as she responded, "Nah, I'll just keep a watchful eye on you."

"Your choice," Izuku shrugged, resting his head against his palm.

After that quick interaction, Setsuna went and changed to a different profession. This time opting for a doctor outfit, her buttoned-up white lab coat rested softly on her shoulders. Izuku's knowledge in the medical field wasn't vast and the things he did know weren't for the best reasons, making it hard to make the same witty banter. He did manage to come up with a comment on something as soon as she came out.

"Really? A doctor?"

"Yeah," Setsuna answered, giving a twirl to put all its angles on display, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it fits fine. I just expected a nurse outfit considering the theme."

"Heh, you dirty boy, that's only for special occasions! How about a few more dates before that? Besides, there are some things a nurse aren't allowed to do."

"Ok there's a young child next to me, I suggest we keep it at that," Izuku states, looking down at the white-haired munchkin next to him. Eri was still focused on her game, laying on her stomach across the chair as she kicked her feet behind her care-free.

A smiling Setsuna rolled her eyes at this, "As if she's even paying attention. By the way it looks, a bomb can go off next to her and she probably won't flinch."

"That's….not far from the truth," Izuku stated, he looked a bit dazed as he answered.

After one last change of a firefighter, which led to a few hose jokes, Setsuna finally had her fill with costume changes. Despite this not being an event Izuku had any interest in, he still managed to get some worth out of it. It made him familiar with worthwhile clothing stores in the mall, while most of them seemed themed toward women, at least he knew the good place to go in case he needed to buy some for Eri. Speaking of Eri, Setsuna attempted to get her involved in the whole going through multiple dresses thing, but it was swiftly and effectively shut down with a few cold words.

After a few more stops that Izuku found intriguing, mostly when they stopped to try some of the VR shops, they stopped by a store and Setsuna somehow managed to pick a green bunny doll that Eri refused to put down. Since the toy was too bulky, it made it difficult for her to ride off of Izuku's back and so she decided to walk. They soon took a quick break at the food court.

Glutinous as always, Eri had little self control in what she ordered, gathering a small artery-clogging feast for herself. Setsuna went with a reasonable spicy chicken sandwich meal. Finally, Izuku only ordered a large plate of fries for himself that he split with Eri.

"Not hungry?" Setsuna asked him, noticing his particular choice, "Or are you one of those guys who eats before a date?"

"I'm just not a heavy eater," Izuku answered half chewing on a fry, he picked up another one with his left hand and pointed it toward Eri saying, "With the little one's appetite I call our pairing a blessing, not like we have infinite money anyways."

Eri didn't answer, her face was embedded into the buns of her burger. Despite her efforts, her tiny mouth couldn't seem to get a big enough bite from the massive burger to satisfy her. While seeing a child trying to stuff something somewhere it can't fit was amusing, Izuku didn't want her to end up choking. He takes the burger from her grasp and cuts it in half using one of the given knives before handing it back now that it was easier to consume.

"So it's just you two living together?" Setsuna asked, "If so, how are your living conditions?"

Sipping some water, Izuku informed her, "Yeah it's just the two of us. No need to worry, we're not living under a bridge or anything crazy like that. We have our condo."

"Your own condo? How did you manage that at your age?"

Izuku only answered with a smirk. While usually he would lie to that question or draw the conversation off topic, he had a feeling Setsuna would be someone he can get away with such a response.

A gesture Setsuna responded with her own smile, "Alright then, keep your secrets."

"What about you?" Izuku asked, switching the focus on her, "What's your situation?"

"Nothing special," Setsuna shrugged, "I'm living with a few friends."

"The girls?"

"No not them, I have friends outside of the club and the school you know. No offense, but besides about three people, they aren't exactly the crowd of people I can be around for too long. My style of things isn't always to their taste, I gotta have some time to just be myself."

"So which are you right now?" Izuku asked, there was a blank and cold look in his eyes even though he was still smiling.

"Hm?" Setsuna responded, her tone emulated ignorance.

"Is the person I'm talking to right now the real you, or is it the same _you_ I saw trying on all those dresses."

"How are you sure either are different?" The greenette told him, sprinkling some cutesy sass on her words, "Both can still be me."

Izuku didn't blink as he answers, "Because unless you're actually a decently well off, forty year old who managed to keep the appearance of a desirable young woman, and a genius multitasker, I don't think you can be a fashion model, police officer, nurs- sorry I mean _doctor_ , and a firefighter. Who, I might add, decided to spend her days playing Games with other students."

"You saying I can't be either of those things?" questioned Setsuna, pouting her lips for a hoax.

"No, a model and freaky superhero-like policemen are things I can certainly see you doing. A firefighter works as well, but I don't know how the medical field will feel dealing with another unethical doctor."

"Unethical!" Setsuna exclaimed, "I have yet to do anything!"

"Yet," emphasized Izuku, raising a cocky eyebrow at her before eating another fry.

The sharp-toothed girl snorted at his reply, having to cover his mouth to try to stop herself from how hard she was laughing. How long it's been since she experienced this amount of entertainment, it was always why she liked talking to new people, and even more so talking to the ones that shake up her stagnant world.

"Are you two flirting?" Eri asked, taking a small break from her food and looking at the two, "If you are... then stop it. It'll sour my food's taste with all your sweetness."

"Ok that's an oxymoron of a sentence," Izuku mumbled with a chuckle, "And no we're not- who the fuck brought you a salad!?"

Setsuna raised her hand, "That was me?"

"Why?"

"Got it from one of the restaurants here that actually serves a good salad that doesn't lie to you about how healthy it is."

"That's impossible, if that was true then you would've just given her nothing."

"You suddenly oppose salads now?"

"No, I just know the last time I gave Eri a salad it became a _tossed_ salad."

"It was awful, it tasted like dirt and plants," Eri whined.

"That's what a vegetable is," Izuku snarky replied, "Just dirt and edible leaves that we get nutrition from. The point of a salad is to make them almost as equally satisfying as eating meat without it slightly killing you."

Eri pouted at this, responding, "Well because of it I couldn't eat the lettuce off my burger for a week after realizing that was what it tasted like by itself and assumed it only made my sandwiches taste worse. It wasn't until I tried a taco that my opinion on it changed and I'll only eat the good ones."

"The good- what!?"

"The good food that uses lettuce well. They're some of the good ones I'll accept, why can't more people continue making food like that not those stupid dirt plant cereal with no milk."

"A-..." Izuku experienced a rare occasion that comes once in a full moon where he doesn't have a reply he feels right using. From dubious undertones With a _look at what I have to deal with_ expression he turns back to Setsuna, with the calmest but exhausted voice he simply says, "I struggle to keep her healthy."

A smirking Setsuna told the defeated Greenet, "You're just not going at it the right way, children are dumb and impulsive-"

"Hey!" Eri called out, still keeping her monotone voice.

"Sorry," Setsuna said, "Children are ignorant, vulnerable, gullible, and impulsive-"

"That's better….. Wait a minute!"

"-No matter how stubborn the child is, with the right thing wagered you can get them to do whatever you want."

Izuku threw out his hands in a ceding gesture, telling her, "Take your shot, but I've done everything that isn't illegal. And...then some illegal stuff."

Setsuna shifted her posture to be aimed toward Eri, who stared back at her with her unchanging blank eyes. The two stared at each other before saying, "If you eat at least half of it I'll lift you up to a place…. really high!"

….

"That was it?" Izuku asked, his face scrunched up from how barebone it was.

"Simplicity is key," Setsuna told him, "Like I said she's a kid, they're not hard to impress or please. Just give them something that has a concept outside of their little mind, they'll feel like they were given a dinosaur."

Izuku looked conflicted for a bit before saying, "Understandable but there was higher expectation of what someone of your caliber would do."

"Of my calibur?" repeated Setsuna.

"From all the costume changes and talent I expected some secret agent plan."

"I just said that simple makes- aw you think I'm talented?"

"I'm sure a bunch of boys and some girls absolutely would enjoy your little fashionable show," Izuku pointed out.

"Well too bad for them," the greenette said, taking a sip from her soda, "because I usually only save it for special cases."

"So I'm a special case?" Izuku asked, raising an eyebrow at her again.

Setting her drink back down, restating a previous statement, "Well we are on a date."

"I'm starting to question your aggression on declaring this a date, maybe-"

That was when Eri stepped in again, "Are you guys flirting again? Are you serious? Right in front of my salad?"

Izuku was about to turn around and call Eri out on lying but then was hit with a sucker-punch of a surprise when he saw Eri was stuffing her face with some salad.

"Oh f- I mean, dang, you're actually eating it," Izuku mumbled.

"Told ya," said Setsuna grinning, "They just need the right bait."

* * *

After another hour of walking around and Izuku felt a bit off at first not always having Eri with him but not on his back but he was starting to get used to being lighter. No other store brought much attention to the older people but they kept themselves entertained with witty banter. Eventually, Setsuna advised they go to a store she heard was built recently but suggest they get there by the other entrance of the mall so they can get some fresh air as well. Neither Izuku nor Eri had any complaints.

As Izuku and Setsuna talked, they eventually reached the parking lot. Continuing off of a topic that was left unresolved before.

"I'm not going to be judged about how I eat yogurt without a spoon from someone who wants personas for every dress," Izuku states, giving the most straight face without breaking out into a chuckle. In his hands was a take-out bag, he never ended up finishing his fries.

Setsuna nonchalantly shrugs as she responds, "As I said before, those outfits don't mean much to me. It just feels nice to once in a while pretend like you're not you and that your life is something simpler. Y'know."

"You're a confusing girl, you know that."

"...Not the response I was expecting from my deep emotional disclosure but ok explain why?"

"Sorry if it sounded too disingenuous. I just found it a bit contradictory that at one moment you speak about how much you need to be away from your usual friends from school like Momo and Saiko since you say you can't fully be yourself around them, yet you spend your free time pretending to be anyone but you. That's kinda confusing, like being a desert begging for at least a cup of water but then as soon as you get to a town you wolf down a bowl of pretzels and dry crackers."

"...I get your perspective. Though there's one thing you got wrong."

"What?"

"I'm not by myself," Setsuna stated, taking a short hop in front of him and turning. She leaned her torso forward in a playful manner before continuing, "I'm with you."

Izuku halted his movement, replying, "So I'm among the others you can't just be yourself around?"

"Noooo, you're being inaugurated into my palette."

"Sooo you're testing me?"

"I'm just having you sample on all sides of me and seeing which reaction I like to experience the most."

"What's wrong with just giving me the whole product and seeing if I like it?"

"Because I come in many different pieces that just don't fit together," she took another daring step forward before softly resting her fingertips on his chest, "But keep saying the right stuff and maybe I'll let you see all of me."

That drew a humorous chuckle out of Izuku, "Haha! I'll watch it, apparently Eri doesn't like it when people flirt, especially when it involves me. Right Eri?"

…

The dead silence that followed instantly unnerved Izuku.

He snapped himself around to look behind him and his eyes widened when he saw no one behind him.

"Eri!" He called out, hoping she had just wandered away a bit.

"Oh my," Setsuna called out in an over the top nature, "Was someone too busy trifling with me to watch over their child?"

The air turned cold as Izuku turned back to her, he wasn't smiling this time, that usual calm relaxing nature of his was nowhere in sight. His eyes were squinted with a shade over them as he gave Setsuna a striking deadpan glare. Witnessing this was like seeing the sun dropped down to give rise to the dark side of the moon.

"Wow, looks like I'm not the only one keeping a side of themself hidden," commented Setsuna, seemingly unmoved from his changed demeanor. She was still doing a preppy cutesy gesture with her body as she spoke, "But calm your horses, I just dropped her off somewhere really close. She can have fun while we handle some business."

After taking a deep breath, Izuku allowed his face to soften a bit as he asked, "What business?"

"Well, we still got a Game to play today."

"That was it? I thought we had this settled already."

"We did buuuuuuuut, I want the deal to change. No matter what the deal will be, I will still assure you that I'll make it so that Eri will be allowed to hang out in the clubroom anytime she wants, but the method it'll happen may alter a bit. Not that you care right? You just wanted her to be in."

"...Go on."

"So how about it? We play a Game, if you win it'll stay the same if not, hmm…. How about you give up on being club president and you'll make Momo's vote go to me?"

"...Why?"

"Just to get the other girl's suspicion off of me, they think I'm giving you information on how to beat them. Ugh, Saiko can be so pushy over it," Setsuna groaned, rolling her eyes at the memory.

Izuku with the straightest face just said, "But…. you are doing exactly that."

"I know, doesn't mean I want to get caught doing it! It might hurt my trustability if I'm open about it, then it'll be even harder to trick people later."

Izuku opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then just shrugged his shoulder as he understood why. There were multiple times where he needed to build a bit of trust in someone he knows he's going to fool later in order to make something work. Granted, he strayed from doing it too much from actual friends/associates he has a long time relationship with. It's a common rule for any trickster to refrain a bit with friends.

By the time Izuku looked back, Setsuna was already setting down a box on the grass. She looked back at him and waved, "Come on, let's get started."

Now feeling calmer, Izuku went over and sat on the opposite side of the box as Setsuna. He gestured for her to start whatever she had going, seeing how quickly she set this up, she definitely planned this out. Which is why he's going to do his own thing by eating the leftover french fries he saved. The greenette brought out three red plastic cups and a single small orange ball, setting them on the box.

Setsuna continued, "I'm sure this game needs no explanation, pick the cup the ball is under, best out of three."

"You just explained the game you said needed no explanation," Izuku mumbled.

"Don't sass me," Setsuna told him as she set everything up.

Right as she was about to put the ball under the middle cup, Izuku interrupted, "Can I at least check the materials? Make sure you didn't rig anything."

"You really th-"

"Yes."

"Alright, do as you wish," gesticulated Setsuna, tossing up the ball to deal with her boredom.

After a quick check, they were ready to begin.

**"GAME SET!"**

**Izuku Vs Setsuna: 0 - 0**

" **START!"**

"Keep your eyes on the prize," Setsuna told him, her hands slowly approached the cups.

Izuku has seen this trick before, a swindler tactic you'll see on any shady street providing entertainment. Going slow at first for a false sense of security before they turn it up and the trickery begins.

Like clockwork, Setsuna began shuffling the cup at a decent pace first but then it quickly turned to a high speed. Izuku was almost impressed at how fast the cups moved, they were like blurs as they moved in her hands. Not that the speed mattered anyways, Izuku had already rigged the game in his favor.

When he checked the cups, his hand was coated in two substances. His left hand was oily from the french fries he just ate, which he discreetly left greasy fingerprints coated a spot on top of the cup so he can always identify them judging by how the sun reflects off of it. On his right hand, a small amount of grass blood he quickly made when he sat down. He used that to coat the other one the same one as well, which caused the slightest green tint to be seen if looked close enough.

The red plastic cup Setsuna was using was the kind you'll see at a college party, more importantly, they had that mini-indent under it. With the tiny amount of each he used, the spot he put them on, and how a cup shuffler's hands usually never touch that spot while shuffling he can tell which cup it's under without even watching her shuffle. Even if the same chance of her touching it by mistake does happen, there's only so much a human hand can pick up from so little substance. It's like wiping up ketchup you spilled on a table, you can wipe it with your hand as much as you want but eventually you're going to reach a point where the signs of ketchup being spilled are still there but your hand can't wipe anymore of it away.

That's why we have sponges.

All Izuku had to see was see which cup she initially used to cover the ball. It's either going to be the greasy mark one, the grass kid marked one, or the none properly marked one.

' _A parlor trick,'_ Izuku thought, ' _Any kid can come up with this cheat.'_

When Setsuna stopped, Izuku pointed to the grease marked one.

"Good choice," The greenette said, lifting the cup and showing the ball.

**Izuku Vs Setsuna: 1 - 0**

"Was this really worth the trouble?" Izuku had asked.

"Yes, not like there's much at stake," Setsuna tells him, this time he puts the girl that was marked with grass blood over the ball, "I just feel like if I win this the things I want to happen will be more in my control."

"If you say so, I can care less as long as I get what I want."

Once again, Setsuna shuffled the cups. With the same speed and tricks as the last one, which was impressive to see but as long as his marks were there, he was going to win this.

When she was done, she asked him to choose again.

Without hesitation, Izuku chose the cup he saw her cover the ball with.

"Let's see the results," Setsuna said, giving a little drum roll with it. With a simple hand motion, she lifted the cup and there was nothing there.

That woke Izuku up.

**Izuku Vs Setsuna: 1 - 1**

Something was definitely off, none of the marks on the cups were disturbed and he was sure he saw the right one.

"Ooo, a tie. Sudden death time!" Setsuna cheered, enjoying herself. She lifted the unmarked cup revealing the ball.

She recovered the ball with the none marked one.

"All or nothing time," she informed him, "You feeling lucky?"

"I think we both know we're relying on luck. The question is who'll bend that luck to their will," Izuku replied.

"You're putting in that work to keep saying the right things, guess you really want to see all of me," Setsuna told him with a wink.

"...No," Izuku plainly responded, "I'm usually like this, it's almost like an unhealthy habit I can't stop. It's really uncontrollable at times but hey that's my life. Anyways, shuffle. I think I got the trick."

The sharp-toothed girl tilted her head asking, "Already?"

"Possibly," shrugged Izuku, ' _I honestly had no concrete idea what she did but hey, absolutes in this business is basically a myth. I'm just going to wing it.'_

Once again, Setsuna began shuffling the cups again. She was no longer holding back, moving the cups at full speeds, and she showed off all the tricks. It was becoming hard to follow.

Like all the other times, Izuku didn't bother keeping track of the cups.

Izuku was about to pull what some kids call, a Pro Gamer Move.

He slammed the side of the box, not hard enough to knock the box away but enough to rattle the box and stun Setsuna. In her panic, she grabbed all three of her cups and held them down so they wouldn't tip over.

"What was that?" she asked, pausing for a moment before slowing starting back up on her speed.

"Something," Izuku answered, "You finished yet?"

Suspicious at first, Setsuna relinquished her hands from the cup.

"Yeah," she said, backing off from the cups, "Choose your fate."

' _It's all or nothing,'_ thought Izuku, pointing toward the unmarked cup.

A malicious smile spawned from Setsuna when she lifted the cup and showed nothing was there.

"Well, well, well, well," Setsuna taunts, her other hand went toward the grease marked cup and placed itself on top of it, "It seems like I wo-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Izuku leaped out of his seat. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was about to lift the grease marked cup and held it tightly at the end of her sleeve. Just as quickly Izuku did the same except to her shoulder, getting a tight enough grip that she couldn't get away.

"Hey!?" Setsuna yelled, "What's the big idea?"

Izuku didn't answer, instead, he slowly glided his hand that was on Setsuna's shoulder down until he hit a small bump on her arm. After a moment of fumbling around with this bump, she managed to move it down to her sleeve. Reaching into her sleeves, he pulls out the ball that he's supposed to be finding.

Izuku held it in front of her with a smirk.

...

"I can explain," Setsuna calmly says.

"You cheated," Izuku states, leaning back before he announced the words.

**Note: When a Player is caught cheating, depending on the situation, it can lead to a multitude of penalties. Usually elimination, a disadvantage being given, or forfeiting a point.**

**Izuku Vs Setsuna: 2 - 1**

" **GAME OVER!"**

"Gaah! I lost!" Setsuna playfully shouted, softly pulling on her hair to simulate frustration. Once she was done messing around she asked, "What gave it away?"

"A guess. I mean, it was off that I never heard the sound of a ball banging against the inside of a plastic cup," Izuku told her, "There was a trick people in my home city use to do when playing this game that's similar to what you did. The set up was usually a tall table, a special small bead with a metal center, and a magnet hidden in their sleeves. They were excellent shufflers but whenever they feel like someone can actually guess the right one, they'll hide it in their sleeves. It took a moment for me to realize you could do the same thing but even easier with the Cheat your quirk gives you. I thought I could increase the odds of you doing it by rattling you a bit."

"When you smack the box."

"Yup, thought that might make you think I'm on to something and make you go for the safe panic option…...even though I wasn't," Izuku states.

"Darn, here I thought I could get you by separating you from Eri before giving you any time to prepare for me."

"Seriously what was your trick? The box? Cause all I know is that you made a piece of your body into a ball and painted it orange but I'm not sure if I want to know which part."

"Pervert."

"It's a legitimate question!"

"Well, a lady gotta keep her secrets."

"Fine, fine. Now, where's Eri."

"Right, she's…"

* * *

"Eri get down there!" Izuku called out. Both he and Setsuna had reentered the mall to see Eri sitting on top of a tall display model that almost reached the roof.

"No," Eri replied. She was still clutching her stuffed green bunny tight, even though she still had the blank expression on her face, Izuku can just sense that she was enjoying herself.

"Do it or I'll take Bucky O'Hare away for a week."

"His name is Snuffleupagus and he's staying with me!"

Izuku sighed, turning to Setsuna and saying, "Can't believe you put her up there."

"She wanted to be high," replied Setsuna, "So I gave her high."

Eri nodded her head to herself, having the perfect view of watching over all the people below here. They looked like ants to her. Despite her brother's insistence, she bathes in the glory of being up there.

"I see no god up here," She said to herself, "Other than me!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next Time Teaser: With two members of the queens defeated, Izuku only had to deal with the harshest queen of them all to achieve his goal. But will Saiko be so willing to be defeated like her clubmates?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trickster meets Trickster and ruin Eri's salad by flirting.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interests you, and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> I got a youtube(Where I upload parody recaps of MHA manga and some other stuff) and twitter you can check out: Hero DarkyDark. Also, I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna find ways to support my stuff, chat, or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu


	5. The Omnipotent Strategist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having enough of her clubmates being beaten by one person, Saiko goes to Izuku herself to challenge him. Izuku takes this chance to fuck with her. It's the Slave vs the Emperor.

"Are you fucking me?" asked Saiko, glaring down at her clubmate who came into the clubroom to give news of yet another defeat to the Queen's reputation.

Setsuna, who was casually sitting on a chair awaiting her scolding, looked around with a purposely dopey face before saying, "I mean, not right now but if you want to then let's get Momo out of the room first."

"A- what!?" Momo exclaimed, her cheeks flustered red at her clubmate's vulgar suggestion.

Rolling her eyes at Momo's reaction, Setsuna stated, "Alright fine, you can stay but either you watch quietly or join in because I'm not having a backseat driver!"

The jaw of the modest girl dropped, flabbergasted and stumbling to formulate words in response.

"It was rhetorical," grunted Saiko, massaging her forehead from her devious clubmate's usual goading antics, "I meant why the hell did you lose? This is the second loss in a row we suffered by the hands of this man!"

"Ain't it the third since he got accepted in this club by beating us?" Setsuna questioned, thinking back to properly count their matches.

Saiko shut her down, "Not the point! How dare you lose!?"

"Dare I? Setsuna repeated, raising an eyebrow, "You act like I did it on purpose. I tried my best and shoot my shot."

"And you still lost," stated Saiko, giving a scowl and crossing her arms.

The sharp-tooth greenette shrugged, replying, "That's the game sometimes, can't win them all."

"What's with that attitude?"

"What attitude?"

"That defeatist attitude! You're a Killer Queen damn it, you should have more concern over any loss."

"It's against one of our own members so it's nothing special."

"That's such a weak mindset. Do you have no pride in the prestige of being a Killer Queen? We never settle so easily because we desire nothing except the best. We made a pledge!"

"I always thought we took that as a guideline rather than a philosophy to follow?"

Momo sighed, it's always like this with those two. Two peas in a pod but with completely different structures, they probably would've killed each other if she wasn't always intervening.

"Girls, let's get back on the subject at hand," suggested Momo, she was arranging a few papers for future club activities, "I think the main concern we have is less than the fact that we're losing to another member, but the effect it'll have on our reputation that some scrappy new student came in with no regards to our way and repeatedly beat all of us one-sidedly. Rumors are already spreading. It'll heavily impact the perspective of our capabilities and will make our earlier achievements look like flukes."

Hearing such a possibility, Setsuna snorted a response, "So? If anyone doubts our skills then they can fuck around and find out."

"It's not just about flexing muscle, an important asset for the Treasure Wars is an influence which can dictate our relationships with other clubs. If the valued respect we have is crushed because a boy came into a supposedly girls-only club and showed us all up, then we're going to have a much more difficult fight this year," Momo explained, she had nothing against Izuku but she can't deny that his existence and win streak is currently a detriment to the club.

Setsuna lay back in her chair, asking, "So what are we going to do?"

The lavender-haired girl slammed her hands against the table as she rose herself from her seat.

"Since you two couldn't stop this pest in his tracks," Saiko said, giving quick glances to the two. With the screeching of a chair and a thunderous voice, she exclaimed, "I'm going to march over there and deal with this problem myself!"

When Momo saw her friend walking toward the door, she asked, "A- Saiko! Where are you heading to?"

"To the rat's nest!" Saiko told her, as she marches out the door, "I'm bringing the fight to his own home and will take care of him myself!"

The door was slammed shut and silence reigned through the clubroom.

…

"Does she even know where Izuku's house is?" Setsuna bluntly asked, staring at where their projected leader once was.

Momo sighed, shaking her head saying, "I don't-"

**SLAM**

Like a cop, Saiko kicked the door open with unnecessary tremendous force as she walked back in. The pompous girl walked to the center of the room before just standing there silent, her face seemed to have a near opposite expression than when she left, now looking more unsure.

"You good their champ?" Setsuna asked, curious about her quick return.

Saiko cleared her throat before stammering, "I….. don't know his residency."

Setsuna snorted.

"Shut it!" Saiko exclaimed, fighting back the tiny blush marks that wanted to emerge.

Quick to action, the ponytailed girl took out her cellphone and began dialing, "I'll call him."

Izuku picked up after a few rings.

" _Hello?"_

"Hello yes, Izuku?"

" _That's me, wait a minute, I recognize that gentle voice from anywhere. Heyyyy Momo."_

The raven-haired girl quivered hearing the foxy coy in his voice, remembering that night, "G-good morning, how are you?"

" _Same as always, with Eri."_

"Oh that's-"

" _Hey Eri, Momo is on the phone."_

" _Who cares,"_ a very empathetic voice called out over the line.

" _Eri said hi," claimed Izuku._

" _I did not agree to that!"_ the monotonous voice said loudly.

Momo tried to chuckle the whole thing off, replying, "Hehe, hey Eri. Good to see she's still… herself."

" _Hey Eri, Momo said hi back,"_ Izuku said over the line.

Eri's voice came up again, " _I've never stated that I care in the first place!"_

" _Oh you brat,"_ laughed Izuku, speaking more clearly into the phone, " _So what's up? I was just about to start cooking breakfast?"_

"I was-... wait at home?" Momo asked

" _Yeah, where else would I cook? I haven't found a reliable method to sneak into the chemistry lab yet."_

"That's weird because-... what? Sneak into- what? N-nevermind, look school is about to start soon shouldn't you start heading over. I know the first period is usually a skippable one but what about the others?"

" _Oh really? Huh, I'll be damned, must've lost track of time. Oh well, school got to wait. Can't learn on an empty stomach."_

"Midoriya, you should be taking your studies more seriously. Both for the sake of your education and the sake of many future events."

" _Hey, Momo, Eri's stomach got the grumbles. I don't have the heart to ignore it, nor will my ears be able to take the whining the entire trip…. ach-... hey! No throwing things!"_

"Just make sure you attend as many classes as possible, it'll be looked on poorly if you got low grades."

" _I will Momo, no worries I got this. Thanks for looking out for me."_

"It's nothing at all-" Momo would look up to see a very impatient Saiko in front of her, scowling down at how casual of a conversation she was having with an _enemy_. She quickly went to fix her first mistake, "Oh, one more thing."

" _Sure what's up?"_

"Where do you live?"

Izuku's next response came with a great silence that lasted so long that Momo thought the line had ended, " _... Momo I get I flirt a lot and you're a bit of a reserve noblewoman but I didn't expect you to move this quickly to wanting to be defl-"_

"NO!" a red-faced Momo shouted, looking up to see her clubmates giving her strange looks, Setsuna could guess pretty accurately what happened but Saiko was still a bit dense to it. Timidly going back to the conversation, she took a breath before calmly saying, "Saiko wanted to pay you a visit."

"I don't want to just pay a visit," yelled Saiko, placing her balled-up fist on her hips, "I'm going to stomp out his insolence!"

" _Is that Saiko?"_ Izuku asked.

"A- yeah," Momo answered him.

Izuku then told her, " _Tell her I said hi."_

"... ok," Momo replied, awkwardly turning to Saiko to say, "He's saying hi."

The lavender-haired girl at first seemed stunned, before stomping her foot as she yelled, "A- why does that matter!? Just get me his address!"

"You don't need to yell at me," Momo murmured with a puffed-up cheek before going back to her phone, "She just wants-"

"I heard," Izuku interrupted, "My address is-"

As Izuku gave out his address, Momo wrote it on a piece of paper and gave it to the awaiting pompous girl. Who wasted no time, thanking Momo and immediately marching out the door.

"Just you wait, your little rebellion is about to end. You don't fuck with the Queen's reign," Saiko grumbled to herself.

...

Once the remaining girls were sure Saiko was out of earshot, Momo redialed Izuku's number.

" _Heyyyyyyy Momo, back for more?"_ Izuku answered.

Skipping formality, Momo told him, "It's about Saiko."

" _What about her, she's coming right? I'll get a plate set up for her if you want, I just hope she doesn't mind eggs and sausage."_

" _She's not getting our sausage!"_ Eri exclaimed from the background.

" _Eri share,"_ Izuku told her.

" _We work hard for our meat! Why are we sharing with the rich, they don't even like communism!"_

" _Eri we discussed this, it's not communism if we're willingly giving away what we want when we want. Besides, if we were doing communism we wouldn't have any food to give away."_

" _Burn."_

Momo had to step in, saying, "Listen, be careful when you face Saiko."

" _Why?"_ Izuku asked.

"Do you know what got the Killer Queens our reputation in the first place?"

" _It was you girls unbelievable rookie run in last year's national tournament right?"_

"Right, after the Treasure Wars the top teams get sent to represent the school at the regionals. We were the only freshman team that year who got past the Treasure Wars but also got through the regionals to participate in the nationals where we faced some of Japan's greatest student players."

" _Thanks for the recap, you girls really blew everyone's mind to get that far. Not a surprise, after a single Game with just two of you I can tell how talented you all are. Especially you, the match we had was still my favorite so far."_

"L-l-listen!"

" _I'm listening."_

"We have to thank Saiko for our run in the regional, while Setsuna and me struggled and lost a couple of matches, she was the one who guaranteed us a win every round. It was also thanks to her that we made it past the first round of the national."

" _So she carried the team, got it."_

"You're not taking this as seriously as you should. Where me and Setsuna struggled, she strolled through it."

" _I know, I know, she's a tough kitty. I'll watch out for her claws."_

"Just be careful when you face her, your usual tricks won't be as effective."

" _Got it, only the finest of trickery for the most valued Queen."_

"Seriously, don't take her lightly. Unlike me, who naturally discovered my talent with a bit of support, and Setsuna, who gained her skills through years of experience through gambling, Saiko was specially trained for this."

" _Specially trained? Wait, you mean she's actually a robot? That will explain why she wears a monocle."_

"Wha- no! Trained, not programmed….. Though I guess in her case that won't be that far- nevermind, the point is, she was taught to deal with people like you. She would be expecting even more tactics from you, now knowing of your current record."

" _Alright, I'll do my best. Thanks for caring about me Ponytail."_

"I just wanted to make sure you had a fair shot and didn't make the mistake in what game you choose….. Wait did you call me-"

" _Bye-bye, don't be afraid to visit sometime."_

**Click**

* * *

Over at the condo Izuku and Eri were living in, there was a loud noise that slammed against the door.

**THUD!**

Izuku got up from the table, leaving Eri at the table nibbling on jellied toast. As he opened the door, he saw no one there until he looked below. There was Saiko, sitting on the floor, holding her ankle with a distressed face as she grumbled words of pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Stupid, dumb well-build door," Saiko squeaked, massaging her leg. She shut her eyes as she winced from the pain.

Izuku almost pitifully looked down at her before asking, "You good there?"

The lavender girl snapped her head upward seeing her fated opponent in front of her, quickly jumping to her feet. Saiko stood strong, with a power stance that would make most students at their school bow at her feet. Pointing her finger at him, she made her declaration.

"Izuku Midoriya, your actions can no longer be ignored!"

…

"Did you try to kick down my door?" Izuku asked, looking at the smudge mark on his wooden door.

A small pink streak went over Saiko's cheek but he continued on as if nothing had happened, "As the rightful leader of the club, I'm going to put an end to your runaway spree. Prepare for a Game!"

…

Izuku looked her up and down, examining her form. Looking behind her, he spotted a car parked outside, she must've been driven here.

"...ok," Izuku answered, leaving the door open as he retreated into his house, "Come on in, we're eating breakfast at the moment. I'm sure we got enough leftovers for an extra plate."

Saiko blankly blinked as she watched him walk off.

"Plate?" she repeated, rushing inside, "Hey, I didn't come here for a meal!"

The pompous girl was served anyway despite protest. She stared down at the food in disgust as if it was airplane food.

' _Regular eggs, cheap store-bought sausage, and toast with Great Value jelly?'_ Saiko thought, the way she looked at her food was as if the meal killed her family, ' _What kind of cheap bargain breakfast is this? Prison food!?'_

"So what can I do for you?" Izuku asked, finally sitting down at the table after making his guest wait till after he did the dishes to talk.

Saiko looked at him as if he was deranged, how could he have forgotten so soon. She told him, "I came to do our match!"

"Oh right, of course. Mind if I choose the game?"

"There are no objections, I was thinking about giving you the choice anyways," stated Saiko, brushing her hair back, "It'll be that much more satisfying for you to try all your little tricks and still get crushed. That'll show you and everyone else to never mess with the queen"

"Great, wait here I'm going to the store," Izuku tells her, getting up and heading toward the door.

"Yeah you'll- what?" exclaimed Saiko, shaking her head as she realized what he said.

As he opened the front door he called back, "Yeah, I'm going to the store to pick up what we're playing. It won't be long."

The lavender-haired girl frantically look around before saying, "Hey you can't-"

"Watch over Eri for me," Izuku swiftly said before closing the door.

…..

He really just dumped a child on her.

' _THE NERVE!'_ Saiko thought, never had she felt such disrespect. She vowed to make him pay for his casual demeanor to her, he has yet to win the club presidency, he's not allowed to act like this yet.

**Nom**

The pompous girl's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a certain noise.

**Nom, nom!**

She turned to her side to see the young Eri, still munching on her food, but she glared at her like a hawk watching an animal invade their home.

Saiko looked down at the food given to her and as a peace offering, slid the plate in Eri's direction. The little girl looked down at the plate before looking up at the woman who offered it. Squinting, Eri slowly nodded her head, accepting the offering by dragging the plate toward her.

"Smart choice," Eri told her, continuing her royal feast.

The pride of Saiko was so solidly dense that you would need a diamond-tipped drill to breakthrough. But even she had to admit watching this tiny girl eat was adorable. Unconsciously Saiko found her hand stretching out and petting the child. Rightfully, Eri slowly turned her head to her, giving a stagnant-disturbed look any child would have when a stranger touches them. The lavender girl smartly retrieved her hand away and looked the other way, frequently looking back to continue watching.

About twelve minutes went by before Izuku finally returned.

"I'm back!" Izuku announced.

Immediately Saiko scolded him, "First you disrespect my club, then you abruptly just leave, and finally, you left me to do your babysitting? You have some nerve!"

Izuku chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, sorry! But I got the game we're playing, so let's get started."

The table was cleared, with Eri having to place her plate on her lap. Sitting across from each other were the two students about to start their game.

"You know how to play Monarchy right?" Izuku asked, taking out the card deck from the bag. He slid it over to her so she could check it to make sure it wasn't tampered with, he knew she was going to ask so might as well skip the conversation. If he was personally being honest, hearing her scolding him some more was annoying.

"Of course I do," Saiko replied, doing a swift check of the cards before shuffling.

**Monarchy - A glorified rock-paper-scissors card game. There are three types of cards: Emperor, Citizen, and Slave.**

**The Emperor(E) has ultimate power to give money (ie. most powerful card). Citizens(C) cannot disobey him because they want money (i.e. Citizen loses to Emperor). The Slave(S) has nothing to lose and has no use of money, therefore the slave can defeat the Emperor (i.e. The Slave loses to the Citizen card but wins over the Emperor card).**

**The game is played with one side having four Citizen cards and an Emperor card (Emperor side). The other side has four Citizen cards and a Slave card (Slave side).**

**Each game is played with 12 matches each match having each player set down one card. The 12 matches are separated into 4 groups of rounds, with each group alternating which player is the Emperor Side. Each group of rounds are made of 3 rounds. At the start of the round, the Emperor Side plays a card face down first, followed by the Slave Side. Each card is then revealed and the winner decided. If the outcome is a draw then the round continues to a second play with the played cards removed. This continues until a winner for the round is decided.**

**The standard rule is, whoever wins 7 rounds first wins the game. If tied 6 to 6 then a sudden death round occurs, a coin flip determines who'll be on the emperor's side. If the game is used to gamble numeral concept, since it is much harder for the slave side to win (as Slave cards can only defeat Emperor cards) the players of the Slave side get five times more winnings.**

"Ready?" Izuku asked.

Saiko scoffed at his confidence, she really wanted to put him in his place, saying, "As I'll ever be."

**"GAME SET!"**

**SET 1 - EMPEROR: Izuku - SLAVE: Saiko**

**Round 1**

**Score(Izuku/Saiko): 0-0**

" **START!"**

"So kind for allowing me to be emperor first Saikooo," Izuku said, using the same coyish tone he gave Momo.

Saiko rolled her eyes, not one to be so easily unfocused.

"Just make your move you rodent," Saiko told him, ' _Unlike Momo, I won't allow myself to be distracted. That was probably how this fiend managed to beat her.'_

**B1: C/C**

The first battle had commenced and it was a draw. Two civilians had little reason to fight one another.

"Oh I forgot to ask, how did you enjoy the breakfast?" Izuku asked casually, striking up the conversation. He placed down his card.

**B2: C/C**

…

The lavender girl didn't answer him, clearly concentrating solely on the game.

In response, Izuku held off making his term, purposely going as slow as he can. It was obvious he was hinting that if she wanted this game to progress in a timely manner, she better start speaking.

"I didn't eat it," Saiko finally answered.

Quickly putting on a disappointing face, Izuku questioned, "Aw, what happened to it?"

The lavender girl didn't answer, instead, Saiko crossed her hands and sat back in her chair. She had a peculiar look in her eyes like an impatient girlfriend waiting for her boyfriend to notice that she's acting weird.

"What?" Izuku asked, tilting his head at his response.

Saiko pointed at Izuku's cards, signaling for him to play. While she would've preferred not talking at all during this Game, the well-dressed girl knew Izuku would purposely waste her time until she did, and she didn't want to miss the entire school day for a single Game. Yet, she wasn't just going to give him what he wants.

This pompous girl will not simply play by his rules with no objection. She's letting him know that if he's going to force her to speak, she was going to force him to play. An equal trade-off, they both keep their promises and the game can continue smoothly. Neither will let the other get away with a one-sided trade-off.

Smiling and meeting her challenge, Izuku places down his card, "Alright, alright, sorry to keep you waiting. My manners seem to slip at times."

"I'm more surprised you had any at all," growled Saiko as she played hers.

"So harsh! But please, tell me the fate of my breakfast I so gracefully served you," requested Izuku, right as they flipped their cards.

**B3: C/S**

**Round 1 - END**

**Score(Izuku/Saiko): 1-0**

Seeing the results caused Saiko to grind her teeth in frustration.

' _Too soon,'_ she thought, quickly relaxing herself. This was an unavoidable result, in this game the emperor side always has the advantage. They have two win conditions, either they guess correctly and play their emperor against a citizen or they bait their opponent into playing their slave card against a citizen.

Catching her attention, Izuku called out to her, "Hey, hey, Saiko. I'm still waiting for an answer. Wait, did Eri eat it?"

The little girl immediately avoided eye contact as her care-taker looked toward her

With a low-tone snarl, Saiko answered, "No, I threw it out."

"So cruel~!" Izuku exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest.

"I told you I wasn't here to eat."

"Would you do the same to your poor old grandma?"

"We're not even related! I barely even know you!"

"We could be! Family is what you make of it."

**Round 2**

**Score(Izuku/Saiko): 1-0**

**B1: E/S**

As Saiko flips to reveal her slave card, countering Izuku's emperor, she coldly states, "I'm going to demand right now you don't waste my time talking such nonsense. If you want to have a discussion with me then at least attempt to let it have some value instead of redundant bumbling."

"...ok, let's talk about your day then," suggested Izuku, still keeping his same tone.

"I would much rather talk about that amateur strategy you just tried to use."

"It's not that amateurish, it's a legit tactic. Not many people expect the sudden first turn emperor despite how good the odds, how obvious it is makes it too predictable for a more intelligent gamer to do, but that just means it's so predictable that no one would expect it to happen."

**Round 3**

**Score(Izuku/Saiko): 1-1**

**B1: C/C**

"So you just admitted to being an idiot?" Saiko asked, pointing out how by his own logic he had to be unintelligent to want to try such a thing.

The green-haired boy paused for a moment as he thought it over, he found some humor in it as he responded, "Haha, I guess you're right."

**B2: C/C**

"You seem pretty complacent at being foolish," Saiko asked, raising an eyebrow at his still lax nature, "Have you been called such things by everyone that you've welcomed the stupidity willfully?"

Izuku shrugged, replying, "No, I've been called a lot of things. I won't name them because I've forgotten all of them, they mean nothing to me."

**B3: C/C**

"Nothing," Saiko repeated, skeptical to how true that statement was, "Absolutely nothing, yet you join a school where an important thing to have is a good reputation."

"As far as I'm concerned, people there only care about who wins. An extremely flawed system that any two-bit rascal, like myself, can take advantage of to acquire what I usually can't," Izuku told her.

They both had to be careful this turn, with them both only having one citizen card and their emperor/slave card, it was a coin flip on who'll win. If Izuku plays his citizen against Saiko's slave then he wins, if she plays her citizen against his citizen then he'll lose by default since they'll only have their emperor/slave card left and the slave kills the emperor. If the greenet plays his emperor card this turn then he'll win if it goes against the lavender-haired girl's citizen card, or she may expect him to notice this tight situation and would go with her slave card this turn expecting his emperor. It would make sense, usually people on the emperor side would avoid using the card first and won't save it for last either.

It's all going to come down to who can anticipate the other.

The confident boy continued to say, "If that's the way your school runs then, by all means, call me the dirty gum under your boot if that'll give you your kicks. That won't stop me one bit if I'm on top."

"Must be easy to be so carefree about something you never had," Saiko snarky replied, playing down her card.

Placing his card down as well, Izuku told her, "Maybe so, life is determined by our experiences after all."

**B4: C/C**

Saiko scoffed at him, "What a misuse of authority."

**B5: E/S**

"You actually went for it!" she exclaimed, she had her doubts that he would save his emperor card for last but she had a slitter of hope that he would at least be smarter than that.

"I thought why not," Izuku answered as if nothing was wrong, "The smart thing to do was to use my emperor beforehand, but then that'll mean the smartest thing you could've done was use your slave as well. I guess we both went for the dumb option."

Saiko's eyes lit up at the implication, stammering, "A- no! I just predicted your idiocy!"

"So you brought yourself down to my level," stated Izuku, purposely messing with her at this point, "Didn't know you learned so much from me this quickly, maybe I can start learning a few things from you."

"That'll be like teaching a rat how to drink tea," was the snarky response of Saiko.

Izuku gave a playful look around, "Why are you saying that as if it's a bad thing? If you teach a rat how to drink tea like some fancy overly privileged businessman then that'll be a huge scientific advancement."

"Ugh!" the lavender girl almost gagged at the statement, trying to hide that she almost chuckled at the lame joke, ' _Did I really find humor in that!? No, not his joke. It had to be because I thought of Principal Nezu, yeah, that's it.'_

**SET 2 - EMPEROR: Saiko - SLAVE: Izuku**

**Round 4**

**Score(Izuku/Saiko): 1 - 2**

"I'm going to show you how to really handle power," Saiko declared, looking at her cards. It's almost disappointing that this boy could only get a single point despite being the one with an advantage last set. She won't make the same mistake.

**B1: C/E**

Izuku smiled at her, "I thought it was dumb to pull a little sneaky like that?"

"I said it was stupid to do the most obvious move. Everyone expects you to do a first turn emperor during the second round but not the first," stated Saiko.

Rubbing his chin, Izuku tauntingly replied, "Ohhhh, makes sense. I might try that next time."

"Why would you say that out loud?"

"Why not say it out loud?"

"Because I'm here!"

"So?"

"Ah!"

**Round 5**

**Score(Izuku/Saiko): 1 - 3**

**B1: C/C**

"I've been wondering something," Izuku said, continuing to play the game as they chat.

Saiko grumbled a bit before answering, "What?"

"How did the Killer Queen's club start? I'm curious about the story."

"You serious?"

**B2: C/C**

"What's so wrong learning about how the club I'm in got started?" Izuku innocently asked.

The pompous girl paused for a moment, before answering, "As you know, it started when all of us were freshmen."

"Got that already-"

**B3: C/E**

"-And lost that."

"Me and Momo knew each other before we got accepted. When we tried out a few clubs and they were all ran by people who looked down on us for being-"

"A woman? So you created your own club where you'll prove to all those guys who didn't give you a chance that they missed out big time?"

"...No, it was because we were freshmen. Freshmen always get doubted because many of them were _the best in their street or block_ or something like that, then they get accepted and get utterly completely demolished within the first month by other players. Everyone sees freshmen as overconfident trash talkers, even other freshmen see freshmen as people with inflated egos. Where the fuck did you get your conclusion?"

"Oh uhh…. a guess. I mean the entire theme about it being a girls-only club kinda threw me in that direction."

"I say we got it worse when it was with another girl. One time a group of them tried baiting me and Momo into a fight so they can throw hot oil onto us and say it was an accidental act of defense."

"Damn."

"I know, we deal with a lot of scummy men but we're not going to develop an entire bias against just them. The girls were bitches as well."

"...right."

**Round 6**

**Score(Izuku/Saiko): 1 - 5**

Saiko cleared her throat as she continued, "Anyways, Momo and I knew our worth, so when all the club didn't give us the respect we deserve we created our own. We kept the club small since it was way easier to manage with fewer responsibilities, and yes to shove it to all those clubs who didn't acknowledge our skill that we can do just as well with fewer numbers. Thankfully sometime later Setsuna joined, which was good timing as we realized how it was best that clubs have at least three active members or else we'll be at an unreasonable disadvantage."

**B1: C/C**

"Wait, so where did the whole girls only thing come from then?" asked Izuku, the sources he looked up seemed to be telling a different story.

"That? Well, it was a thing everyone else kinda bestowed onto us because of our extremely tough entrance requirement and the fact it just so happens that our only recruits were female. They just assumed we were going for that theme, we just picked it up because it garnered more respect and it helped widdle down the number of people asking to join."

' _This'll be the last time I'll trust the internet,'_ Izuku thought to himself, now hating journalism, ' _I knew those news articles seemed too movie-like, there were extremely vague quotes and most of it was skeptical on how much of it was true or made up.'_

**B2: C/C**

Saiko continued her explanation, "From there it was only a matter of letting our skills do the talking. Next thing we knew, we passed the regionals and went into the national."

"Inspiring stuff," Izuku stated, giving a soft clap.

The calm demeanor turned into another scroll as Saiko told him, "Spare me your taunts."

"No, no, not taunts. I know it may not sound like it when it comes from it but it is fairly impressive what you girls did-" the greenet said, flipping his card over.

**B3: S/E**

"-It almost makes me feel bad that I have to beat you all."

"You haven't gotten there yet," Saiko growled, "There's one less authoritarian wall left, your sticky hands have been helping you so far but I swear on the pride of my clubmates, the club we've built up from scratch, and myself, I'm going to stomp you back in your place."

**SET 3 - EMPEROR: Izuku - SLAVE: Saiko**

**Round 7**

**Score(Izuku/Saiko): 2 - 4**

"I wouldn't be so sure. If you haven't noticed, I don't like being told what to do," Izuku told her, wasting no time setting his card down.

"You simply lack the training," sassed Saiko, "Once we put a leash on you, controlling your behavior will be inevitable."

"Kinky."

"Shut up!"

The lavender girl stared down at her cards, concentrating on what Izuku possibly set down. When he said earlier that he might try out the same thing she did to him, was that him hinting that he was going to go emperor first turn, or was it him making her think he was going to do that so she'll use her slave early. It could be possible that the greenet made the statement out loud so that she could anticipate that he was trying to trick her to use her slave early and will save it for later, when in reality he really was actually going to use his emperor first. Another s _o obvious that no one would go for it_ tactic.

Or could it be that he foresaw her anticipating his obvious bait and was not going to use his emperor?

' _What would an idiot go for?'_ Saiko thought to herself, ' _No, seeing him as just an idiot would have me make the same mistake as the other two. What would a slimy bastard do here?"_

…

' _Crap, did he really set this up for me all the way back then?'_ thought the young pompous girl, pressing two fingers against her forehead as she pondered, ' _Or am I overthinking it? Does he want me to overthink it so I'll mess up or does he want me to not think about it enough so he can pull something over my eyes? Or is he distracting me from something!'_

…

Eri was a silent bystander to all of this, watching both gamers intensely… as intensely as she can look with her usually blank face.

**B1: E/C**

"Hey, hey, look Saiko. It works!" exclaimed Izuku, setting the table for the next round.

 _Something feels off,'_ Saiko thought, only giving a grumbling response to the boy. She needs to not get worked up and plan. The girl thought back to how their classmate described why they lost against him.

All she needed was a good enough theory.

...

**Round 8**

**Score(Izuku/Saiko):3 - 4**

**B1: E/S**

**Round 9**

**Score(Izuku/Saiko):3 - 5**

**B1: E/S**

…

"So that's how it is," Saiko said, looking up at the boy. She was giving that judgmental look one's mother gives them when they spend their entire day playing video games.

Laughing, Izuku told her, "I didn't think you'd expect the triple first turn emperor. Maybe pro-gamer strats don't affect m'lady."

"Do you ever stop talking like that?"

"No, not at all. Though it seems like I'm not the only one with issues about their language, for a refined lady you certainly do have a tongue of thorn. I pity the soft-hearted, like Momo who would have fallen to its mercy. Do you talk to everyone like you do to me?"

"Of course not, you're something that's trying to slitter it way up our ranks without respecting who built those ranks, I'm only returning the favor. Everyone else are just people who haven't earned any reason for him to give them acclaim, except for my clubmates of course."

"And me beating two of your members back to back isn't good enough?"

"Not the way you did it."

"If I beat you will that change?"

"Depends on how you do it, but it's an unnecessary use of brain cells to think about it. You're not winning."

"Well it's the final set, you ready?"

"No."

"Alright how about we make this-... Wait what? No?"

"I want tea, my throat is parched from all this chatter."

"Alright," Izuku told her, getting up to get the tea ready.

As the water boiled, Saiko asked him, "So what's going on here?"

"Hm?" Izuku called back to her, turning in her direction.

"You've been asking about my history, what about yours."

Leaning against the counter, Izuku responded, "It's nothing special."

"And? I didn't ask if it was special, my expectations are already low, I just wanted to know what it was," Saiko told her, crossing her arm in annoyance that he'll even attempt not answering her question despite she answering all of his and then some, "What's the origin of this pest that crawled it's way to my kingdom's doorstep."

' _I wonder if she's into roleplay?'_ Was what Izuku thought to himself, he noticed they've been using a lot of metaphors in their conversation today. Sighing, he finally answered her, "I'm just some poor kid who grew up in the slums and did what most poor people there did to survive. Game after game to make it to the next day, and some honest work here and there."

"Heh," sneered Saiko, "Before I was exaggerating about what I was calling you, I didn't know it was actually true. Maybe I'm getting better at predicting people at first sight."

Izuku shrugged, "Like I said, I've heard them all. Compared to there, what you say to me might as well be pillows thrown at me compared to the heavy artillery they've shot me with. The fact that yours don't come with a punch or a foot to the fact is a complete bonus."

"I could step on you if that's one of the sick habits you've picked up from that filthy place," Saiko pompously states, "I know a lot of males who'll be grateful that I ever spare them that much time. Though when it's me, their faces stay on the ground."

"I always knew you were kinky," chuckled Izuku, "From a moment you made all those guys lick your boot, I had a feeling that you'll be perfect in leather and a whip. If you're that desperate to have dominance over me, you already have my address, just get one of the girls to babysit Eri for me and I'm all yours."

That was the comment that really got to Saiko. Her body jolted as her entire face flustered a bright red, her eye almost popped out of her head, and for once she dropped her _mightier than thou_ attitude to show a more vulnerable face.

"You guys are gross," commented Eri.

"It's not me!" yelled Saiko, "It's this perverted pest!"

Her skin remaining its crimson color, the now aggravated looking girl clutched her shaking fist, trying to contain her anger and chagrin.

"Another comment like that and this game won't be the only thing I'll destroy," the lavender girl exclaimed.

Not knowing when to stop, Izuku replied, "Well, there's a 5% chance it'll be something I might enjoy. I like those odds, it's the kind I'm used to."

Rolling her eyes, Saiko then asked, "So what about the little one?"

"Who?" Izuku asked her, she was unbelievably vague with that statement.

"Your self-proclaimed sister," Saiko said, staring down at the little girl sitting quietly.

Eri looked between the both of them before realizing who she was talking to, giving a soft, "Me?"

Saiko nodded, "Yeah you. I noticed he didn't mention you in his unimpressive story about being in the slums. For someone he's going so far for, I wonder where do you come into his story."

Izuku went to answer, "It's similar to me, she was in a terrible condition and I saved her. Now we're here living pretty well. Though, maybe I spoil the girl too much with fine living."

"You promised me you would," Eri tells him.

"I know, I know, I haven't forgotten. But staying up late, eating junk food, and playing games all day might be a bit excessive for your age."

"I say I'm pushing amateur numbers compared to others my age."

Seeing them banter, Saiko thought to herself, ' _This is spoiling her? This seems like a barely average living condition. Seriously, if this some sort of peasant joke I'm too rich to get.'_

As the pot exhaust steam, Izuku quickly made her tea and served it to her.

"It's nothing special but it should do," Izuku told her, sitting back down.

After picking up the cup and taking a sip, the lavender girl squinted before saying, "At least it's drinkable, but it'll barely even do anything for my quirk. Not that you would've let me use it effectively anyways."

"So you've caught up," Izuku asked, prompting his fist against his chin with a smile on his face.

"Who do you think you're talking to? You purposely choose a game that relies highly on emotion and psychology so that even if I decide to use my quirk, I wouldn't be able to have any kind of Cheat that'll be useful," the pompous girl informed him, taking another sip of the tea. While it wasn't to her liking, tea was tea, "This isn't the first or the last time someone tried this on me. The other girls may leave their inadequacy exposed to be taken advantage of, but unfortunately for you, I have no such weakness. That's why I'm deemed the top queen."

"Truth be told I always thought it was because Momo was too reserved to actively challenge her friend and Setsuna just didn't give enough of a shit about it."

"That as well but mostly my original statement!"

"Well then, lets see whose reputation will dawn over the other. Will you keep your dominance or will I topple the pinnacle? How about we make this more interesting?" Izuku asked.

Saiko squinted at him responding, "Like what?"

"Let's bet something valuable," suggested the green-haired boy.

"You suggesting we do a dark game!?" exclaimed Saiko, "You know those are illegal!"

She was right, of course there had to be some limit to what people can Game for. Such laws were put into place to help this, such as a limit on how money can directly be betted in a Game. Unless you're in a certified casino or a government-approved gambling event, betting any money officially through a game is illegal. That's why a lot of Games don't directly bet money for how easily that system can be abused, instead, a lot of games usually circumvent this rule by betting some interval to replace the need for money. It's how Izuku managed to get himself accepted in UA despite not paying the entrance fee.

Waving his hand, Izuku told her, "No, no, I would never expect someone as high as yourself to break the law. I meant more personally valuable. Let's say we each do whatever the other command on top of the race for club president."

"You're going to have to state what you want right here and now," Saiko told him, she knew better to leave any deal open ended. Many horrible things have happened to people who were too vague on rules and restrictions. Some she herself has done to others, "And skip the formality."

"You want it blunt huh," Izuku mumbled, at least it'll save time for everyone, "Your father works for an intelligence agency right?"

"Let me guess, you want me to blackmail someone right?" Saiko asked, her face quickly screwed into a more antagonizing tone, "Knew it, I'm not going to play you for whatever-"

Izuku quickly interrupted her, "As if I'll go that low, besides it'll be too obvious if I get perfect information that way. I just want to find someone, a man named Toshinori Yagi. Knew him a while back but lost track of him, rather he's alive or dead is all I want to know."

Despite the glare that was given to him, Saiko said, "Fine, but I have something dramatic waiting for you once I win."

"If you win," corrected Izuku.

"Like you have a chance. I already have six points, you'll need to win the next three rounds as a slave to even tie, then win the sudden deathmatch. Where you also have a fifty-fifty chance of being a slave."

"You could say the odds are stacked against me?"

"That would be a near illegal understatement."

"Want to see me pull off the greatest play?"

"You still think you can even make it to the sudden death match?"

"Yup, stupidity and horrible odds are basically my golden chance. So how about this, lighting round. If I manage to win the next three rounds in a row, then you'll forfeit the match."

"Why?"

"Why not? If we're increasing the steaks why not bump up the game as well."

"I swear with that attitude you have, you're definitely going to get yourself killed one day."

"Hey, that's the game, it's filled with risk and bumpy roads. All I care about is getting what I wanted in the end, everything else in between is just the how, and usually I'm able to control how it goes to my liking. Or at least, I'm able to make sure it's consistently heading toward the way I want it to."

"..." Saiko stopped silence for a moment, thinking to herself before saying, "You know what, just because I want to crush that confidence of yours, I'll go along with it."

Clapping his hands together in excitement, Izuku exclaimed, "Now I'm fired up, these odds are riveting!"

**SET 4 - EMPEROR: Saiko - SLAVE: Izuku**

**Round 10**

**Score(Izuku/Saiko): 3 - 6**

**B1: C/C**

**B2: C/C**

**B3: C/C**

**Round 11**

**Score(Izuku/Saiko): 4 - 6**

**B1: C/C**

**B2: S/E**

Izuku smirked, he already put in session his plan to cheat. In fact, the execution of it has been going on since the third set. The preparation has been going on since the beginning, maybe even before the game started. With Setsuna's information on Saiko, with Eri's and his planning, this was in the bag before the girl even thought of issuing a challenge to him. He'll obtain what he wants soon enough and discover what happened to Toshinori.

"Looks like I already got my two-win streak," Izuku told Saiko, preparing his hand for the final round they'll have.

"It's just luck," the lavender-haired girl replied, "Something I've been letting slide for a while but I'm crushing it now."

Eri could practically see the lightning shooting between their eyes.

**Round 12 - FINAL**

**Score(Izuku/Saiko): 5 - 6**

"If there's one mistake you made, Saiko," said Izuku, "It's the same everyone in a position of power make-.

**B1: C/C**

"You've become drunk off your own power and have forgotten your roots of being a simple person.-"

**B2: C/C**

"It doesn't matter what kind of queen you are, you're not invincible. You're vulnerable to falling like any other man.-"

**B3: C/C**

"And it's with that vulnerable that anyone, even someone who came from the filthy slums can one day raise and dethrone those in power.-"

**B4: S/C**

"So never underestimate us that came from below from society, because we all have the infinite capabilities of hu-..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Saiko crossed her arms, giving a supreme smirk of victory.

…

"Huh?" Was all Izuku could say.

Saiko gave off an expression that could only be described as the pinnacle of smugness as she states, "You lost."

Eri realizing what happened as well went, "Wait what?"

Back in the Killer Queen's clubmate, Setsuna had bug Saiko's phone so the two girls could listen to what was happening and heard the news.

"Quoi?" Momo went, forgetting that she was Japanese and that french was only her second language.

"Nani!?" exclaimed Setsuna, making up for her clubmate's lack of culture.

In Nezu's office, he was filling out papers until he suddenly stopped and his pen dropped. Midnight, who was helping out in the office noticed this.

"Are you ok sir?" She asked the animal creature.

Picking himself back up, he says, "Yeah, sorry for the worry. I just felt….. a disturbance."

Still, Izuku was just staring in disbelief at the cards that lay in front of him.

He actually lost.

**Score(Izuku/Saiko): 5 - 7**

**SAIKO WINS!**

" **GAME OVER!"** Saiko proudly states, getting up from her seat, "By the way, I know how you marked the slave card during the second set and the emperor card during the third set so you could always keep track of whether or not I play those cards and control the results. While you were making my tea I made an identical mark on one of the citizen cards, I didn't play the card in the earlier two rounds so that you wouldn't notice. Nice try trying to hustle more out of me by making it seem like you were going to do some impressive comeback, you even try to make my quirk worthless. While I can't use it to create a perfect strategy in this case, I can still use it to think of ways you could've tried to cheat, and this was honestly sloppy. Like I said, I've faced your kind many times before, it's only a matter of time before I stomp you out."

…

Izuku was still silent, paralyzed as his eyes didn't look away from the cards. He probably didn't even hear that.

"I'll take you'll formally no longer bother with the presidency. Now about what I want from you," Saiko says, clanking her white boots as she walked across the floor. She made her way over to Eri and squatted down in front of her, " You, you're coming with me."

Eri looked at her for nearly half a minute before responding, "Huh?"

"I'm going to take care of you from now on," the monocle-wearing girl states, picking up Eri by the arms and holding her up high. She surprisingly gave the young girl a sweet, semi-blushing smile as she says, "I'll be spoiling you for now on."

"I'll repeat myself, huh?" Eri said, she looked toward Izuku before saying.

"Let's get you out of this dump," Saiko tells her, carrying the small child to the door.

"Wait, what about my big brother, and my gaming PC! I can't leave them both behind," Eri plainly says, reaching her arms out.

Saiko simply replied, "I'll have someone build you a new one, one with near-endless storage, and one that'll rarely ever drop a frame."

…

"Welp, I'm going with her big brother," Eri tells Izuku, who was still staring at the cards in utter shock, "See ya later. You can work out visiting hours right?"

"Possibly," Saiko answered.

"Good enough for me."

Izuku was still motionless as the door to the condo closed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next Time Teaser: After getting fucked slightly less worse than a man going through a divorce with a wife he had a kid with, Izuku goes to get Eri back from Saiko.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Momo we got the Modest Lady gets flustered a lot, with Setsuna with two Devilish Tricksters flirting, and now with Saiko we got future hate-fucking.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interests you, and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> I got a youtube(Where I upload parody recaps of MHA manga and some other stuff) and twitter you can check out: Hero DarkyDark. Also, I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna find ways to support my stuff, chat, or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu


	6. The Casuist Mastermind and The World He Lives In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is getting Eri back, the law of nature must be preserved.

When a competition of any kind is had, a common discussion is how to take a loss. It makes sense because if something has a winner, that means something had to have lost, and humanity has a long record of not taking losses well. France quite literally bankrupts their entire empire to fund America's revolution just to get back at the British for a war lost a few years prior. But it's just as important to talk about how to handle a win, as humanity has an equal amount of history of not handling a win well, it's just less noticed because of the cheerful celebration and pride that surround it. An ill-handled victory can lead to the winner's downfall, from overconfidence to unreasonable contentment, and in some cases greed in taking prizes.

In short, too much of anything isn't good, that involves winning.

You never know what you can trigger-

Or better said, who you can trigger.

Such philosophy was on the mind of a certain green-haired boy as he walked in the streets at night, heading toward a gas station.

**BREAKING NEWS: EXTREMELY ANGRY MAN ATTEMPTS MURDER ON THREE WOMEN BY SETTING HIS SCHOOL ON FIRE OVER CUSTODY ISSUES INVOLVING HIS LITTLE SISTER! MAN IS STILL AT LARGE!**

"That's extremely troubling to hear," Saiko states, looking at the TV in her home.

Eri, who had her usual blank face added, "Especially without context."

"It's kinda spooky because I just turned on the TV and that's the first thing that popped up"

"See this why I have no interest in the news, you can turn on the TV and boom, you're hit with extremely biased propaganda and this kind of news."

"Well, no time to worry about that," the lavender girl says, taking Eri's hand into her own and leading her deeper into her mansion of a house.

Yes, the mansion of a house, the Eri have barely entered the house and the two already had three different _discussions_ (There were arguments because Saiko strangely didn't want to label herself engaging in such babble with a literal child) over the topic. It's been officially decided, by the pompous girl herself, that she lives in a mansion-like house. Saiko likes to think of herself as extremely humble for that declaration.

"It's getting late, time to get you out of those dusty clothes and into something better for a young lady such as yourself," continued Saiko, guiding her through the halls so the little child can't get lost.

As expected from a house that was basically a mansion, which was actually a mansion being passed off like a house by a girl with little sense of what being higher-middle class is, the interior was gloriously decorated. The hallways were well-lit by the fancy-designed wall lamps, showing off the bright orange atmosphere of the wall paint and the artistically-designed furniture that decorated it, giving it that lavish style you would expect from the resident of Saiko.

As the two walked along a Chinese flag color-palette rug, Eri noticed a strange detail about the house. They've been inside for quite some time and yet not a single noise was made that wasn't from the two girls. If they stopped moving right now and didn't exchange any more words between each other, the entire house would be absolutely silent. It wasn't a peaceful atmosphere, but a hollow dome.

"This place is so empty," Eri bluntly stated, not dancing around the issue, "You live here alone?"

Saiko didn't look back as she quickly responded, "Well this isn't exactly the most lively household, but I'm not completely alone."

"Sure looks alone," the little girl says, nonchalantly looking straight at Saiko and dropping a cold question, "Are you one of those rich girls who take borderline sadistic pleasure of belittling others in some sad attempt to fill in the deep emotional hole in your heart because mommy and or daddy never made time to properly care for you because they were too busy indulging themselves as 1% scum?"

…

"N-no," was Saiko's stammered response, it wasn't a bullseye but it definitely got points on the dartboard. Overcoming the discomfort a toddler hit her with by clearing her throat, "Let me introduce you to my butler."

She reclaimed her pompous attitude as she softly called out the word, "Gentle."

At first there was nothing, then the space in front of the lavender haired girl began to contort before a slight shade began to emerge from the distorted air for a split second before a full-grown man popped into existence.

This apparent servant stood at an inch below six-foot-tall, well dressed top to bottom yet it seems he has taken some liberties in his outfit to give his own distinct extravagant spin on the butler attire. With his calm white hair, walrus mustache that was quite thin for the type which meant that he must trim it often, and medium-sized beard, he gave off the aura of a true gentleman that held enough refined taste to stand next to someone of Saiko's status.

"I must deeply apologize m'lady for my tardiness," said the gentleman that Saiko had called Gentle, he immediately gave an elegant bow to show his regrets as soon as he had spawn into existence, "I was attending to a matter your father assigned to me so it took a moment before I could respond to your call."

Placing her hands on her hips, Saiko responded, "At ease Gentle, there's no need to fret. I'll forgive this delay of yours only if you provide your best catering service tonight."

"Rightfully so, what tea will you request to go with your meal?"

"I said the best, so I want the best you can make, no holding back."

Gentle pauses for a split second before asking, "I apologize m'lady but can you clarify, are you talking about ordering from a certain menu?"

"Yes," Saiko told him, "I'm ordering from the secret menu."

The white-haired gentleman lifted his head with a smile on his face, "Lovely, then I shall present you with the most quality of tea."

"Make that for two, I won't be eating alone today," the lavender girl told her servant, taking a short sidestep to gesture toward the child she recently acclaimed.

Looking down and seeing the young Eri, staring back at him with her big unmoving eyes, Gentle had bent down to Eri's level and asked, "My, my, my, my, who may this darling child be?"

"That's Eri," Saiko said, proudly informing his butler, "She's now going to be having an extended stay here with us, forever."

Quickly the smile dropped from Gentle, quickly switches his view between Eri and Saiko, his face stricken shocked as he says, "Miss Saiko….did you win her in a Dark Game?"

"What no!" quickly replied Saiko, her proud stance breaking, "No, no, no, no, I just won the right for her to sleep at my house through a Game."

"Loophole?"

"Loophole."

"Well played…. I guess, m'lady," Gentle said, hiding his face from Saiko's sight as it contorts from wondering what kind of bizarre situation she must've gotten into to come home with a child. This was already concerning enough, he couldn't imagine the heart attack that could've happened if Saiko was a guy randomly bringing home a little girl he said he won. Thankfully, it wasn't his job to ask those questions. The fine butler looked toward Eri, holding out a spotless white glove, and greeted her, "It's an honor to meet you Young Eri, I'm Miss Saiko's diligent servant Gentle, I deeply hope you enjoy your stay here."

"How did you get here?" was Eri's immediate response, cutting right to the point of her curiosity. Frequent banter was not going to deter her from uncovering that mystery, "You snapped into existence in front of me, how did you do that?"

The servant looked up to his employer, his eyes seemed to be waiting for some sort of permission before he enacted his next move.

Saiko nodded, stating, "You can tell her, you're going to instate her into it as well."

"Instate?" repeated Eri, questioning exactly what this pompous girl meant before she gets involved in something indelible, ' _Knowing these rich people they pick the most screwed up hobbies or join some super cult that's into disturbing stuff. I don't mind sticking around for the free high-class PC for when CyberThug7702 comes out but I'm bailing if anything involving going to a private island pops up.'_

Standing straight, the gentle butler removed his white gloves saying, "She was referring to my quirk."

He held up his hand showing, showing a peculiar black circle on the back of it. As Gentle started taking a few steps back, he began to explain, "It's called Summoned, we don't need to bother with the details too much as it involves quantum physics and-"

Suddenly he was cut off by Eri saying, "No!"

…..

"What?" Gentle asked, his eyes were distorted in confusion from the sudden disruption of his presentation.

"You were about to explain away your bullshit powers by blaming it all on quantum physics like what movies do when they want to fudge how something abnormal happens but don't want to say it was magic," Eri told them with a straight face, it was very minuscule that you'll need a microscope to see but there was a bit of irritation on her face, "Well I'm sick of it…. Stop it. You're not smart just because you use the scientific version of 'god's magic fixes all', it's cheap and lazy. Either make a decent theory or be man enough to straight up say it's beyond the science and possibly magic."

...

The butler and his employer looked at each other, with Gentle's face especially wondering where did a student get such a sassy child that can make even an egotistical tyrant king feel lowly about himself. All Saiko could do is just shrug, she only got this girl a few hours ago from another student, there has yet been enough time to know everything about this tiny bundle of mystery.

Pretending like nothing happened, Gentle continued.

"To make a long story short, with my Quirk I can be embedded to the people of my choosing as a humble servant. If they ever require my presence, all they need to do is simply speak my name and I'll arrive as soon as I can no matter where they are."

The kind gentleman walked into a random room further down the hallway without another word.

Just like before, Saiko called out the name Gentle, and in response reality warped the well-groomed butler in front of her.

"Like so," Gentle says, giving a bow. The circle on his hand he showed earlier seemed to be glowing a beaming red as if it was melting before slowly reverting to black.

**QUIRK: ATTENDANCE!**

**After fulfilling the requirement, which involves establishing a calling name, the user can form a contract with people of his choosing. Afterward, two circles will appear, a black summoner's circle on Gentle's body, and a white version of it on the body of the person he made a contract with. The white circle is barely visible, only really popping out when it turns blue in response to the summoning of Gentle. The black circle is always visible, when someone with a white circle calls out their assigned calling name with the intent to summon them the circle will turn red with a slight burning sensation alarming Gentle that his presence is wanted. The longer Gentle goes without answering the call, the worse the burning sensation will get until he answers it.**

**Current Limit: Five contracts.**

**Current Contracts: Four**

"Interesting," responded Eri, quite amazed but not surprised that they managed to get a servant with such a useful but submissive quirk. If she didn't know any better she would say the person was made for this.

"Come now Eri," Saiko said, taking Eri's hand again and guiding her to her room, "Let's leave Gentle to prepare our dinner, we need to get ourselves ready."

* * *

Walking down the streets was Momo heavily debating if she should go through with her plan this late at night. The sun had already rested for the day, the streets were mostly uninhabited, and she was alone. The raven-haired girl hasn't even been to this part of town before, she knew where she was going and how to get there but still, this was treading new grounds she hadn't explored before. The streets weren't dirty or torn down, but it was clear to her that this part of town had residents that weren't as wealthy as the ones in her neighborhood.

' _This is dangerous, I should turn back,'_ thought Momo as she continued to step forward toward her destination, ' _Why couldn't I just wait till tomorrow? It'll feel weird if I do it at this time anyway. Yeah, that's right, I can just wait till tomorrow when the sun was out to do this, no need to take such an unnecessary risk being out here like this. So I'm going to head back right, now!'_

Momo continued walking forward.

' _Any second now I'm going to turn back…'_

…

' _Any second now.'_

…

' _Why am I like this!'_ she screamed in her head, frantically shaking her head to get her mind straight. For some reason, a lot of her reasoning was fading away as soon as she decided to step outside her house.

As the modest woman clutched her head to keep her sanity, she heard a familiar alluring voice behind her.

"Momo, is that you?"

After letting out a high-pitch _eep, Momo_ snapped her head around to see Izuku standing behind her, wearing a green and black hoodie with a bag in his hand.

"Oh it is you," Izuku stated, approaching her slowly.

Momo wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere of being approached at night alone or if the effects of Izuku's shenanigans from a few days ago were still in effect but suddenly her heart began beating rapidly as Izuku got closer to her.

' _Oh no, oh no, not here!'_ the modest girl thought, her body jolted back as she held a clenched fist to her chest. Never had she felt so conflicted to both get away from but also throw herself toward someone.

While she was busy having her internal conflict, Izuku had calmly walked next to her asking.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, the usual con man, slick as lube, boastful, cocky enough to try to pull off a fedora attitude in his voice that had defined his presence among the girls was gone. The rippling ocean waves that repeatedly crashed against the sturdy exclusive walls of the Killer Queens have suddenly been calmed. It was unnaturally soothing to hear, which quickly eased some of the anxiety Momo was experiencing. Izuku took a glance at Momo's outfit before commenting, "I almost didn't recognize you with that pretty outfit on, this is the first time I've seen you outside of school and all."

Momo had opted to go in a special dress that was a red skirt with a white top decorated with the drawings of many roses and some flat shoes. Beautiful and fancy as expected of her.

If this was Izuku from a day ago then he would've made a teasing comment so bad that Momo would end up speaking French again from being flustered, instead he just simply commented on the dress being nice. Despite the rather light compliment, a small tint of pink did still come across Momo's face, she didn't want to wear anything to stand out but her wardrobe mixed with a bit of wishful ignorance led her to this choice.

Nervously avoiding direct eye contact, Momo fiddled with her hair as she bashfully asked, "Is it too much? Was that why you spotted me so easily?"

"Well it's certainly a new look I've seen around," calmly answered Izuku, taking the initiative to sorta guiding Momo down the street with him, "but I wouldn't call it misplaced to wear here. The people in these parts aren't the richest and many are a few bad decisions away from having to live from the slums but we're not devoid of fashion. We're just as engaged in fashion as any designer, which is questionable but whatever, you should see some of the styles that will trend here for a few weeks. If anything, I was more surprised that someone wore something fashionable but normal that I can with a clear conscience say it looks cute."

The comment only worsened Momo's blush as she shyly scrunched up a bit but felt a bit relieved that she didn't overdress. Still wasn't the best idea to do this at night!

"Enough about dresses though, you didn't answer why you were out here at this hour?" questioned the green-haired boy, "That was what got my attention the most, I didn't think you'll be out in these parts, especially at night."

Oh right, why she was out on this questionable walk in the first place. That question turned Momo's blush into a bright red as she answered, "I actually wanted to come see you….. at your house."

…

"At night?" Izuku asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. It wasn't the super flirty one he would've usually given her but still it had a sprinkle of suggestiveness as to why his female classmate would risk herself to come to his house at night dressing so nicely.

"It was only for a visit!" snapped Momo quickly before he could take it in a way to tease her again, she quickly covered her mouth for a moment once she remembered it was late and shouting would make her fears and anxiety worse. Not to mention it was rude to the people trying to sleep. Calming herself she continued, "You didn't come to school today and I haven't heard from you so I thought I'll check up on you."

"...but at night?"

"I heavily debated it! It ate away at me for hours if I should go or not and by the time I decided the sun was starting to go down but before I could change my mind I was already stepping out of my house and for some reason my legs wouldn't turn back as I kept telling myself I can make it-"

Stopping her before she goes on an unneeded rant, Izuku raises a calming hand to tell her, "It's fine you can stop there, I think I get it. Thank you for your concern."

Momo's lips curved into a soft smile before returning to a more concerned face about what's to come. There was a queasy feeling that made her want to not go through with her full original plan but her willpower burst past the sensation to see it through. She was visiting him for a reason and needed to ask, "So… how are you holding up?"

Keeping a straight face, Izuku didn't reply for a full minute building the tension before responding, "You mean about Eri?"

Hesitantly, the head of Momo moved up and down twice to answer.

"As you can see I'm living," the boy exhaled a breath as he spoke, it's almost chilling how normal he was sounding, "Not at all happy but alive and functioning."

Momo's eyes dragged away from Izuku for a moment as she pondered something, looking back at him to ask, "Why were you out at night? Please tell me you weren't doing anything unreasonable!?"

Not answering at first, Izuku reached into the bag he was carrying, pulling out a delicious snack whose aroma immediately allured Momo, "Pork Buns, I was getting them from the local gas station. Thought they might cheer me up a bit since they're amazing."

He took a bite out of the bun, chewing it a bit showing the meaty goodness inside of the bun to her and saying, "Not bad at all, they're kinda working."

"Oh thank goodness," A exhale of relief came from Momo, she didn't know why but she had an unreasonable fear that the first thing Izuku was going to do as soon as he lost Eri was go on some sort of warpath and burn down someone's house. She might be watching too many of those late-night crime detectives shows that talk about murders, ' _Still, it's almost unfathomable that he's having such a…. Such a… normal reaction to something like this.'_

Izuku held out the bag of pork buns out to Momo to offer some, "You want one?"

The question snapped her out of her short thoughts, slightly shaking her hands in front of her to reject it, "N-no, I'm fine. They're your comfort food right now anyway."

"Don't worry about that, you risked a lot more than I expected you would so I should at least thank you for that with a small gift like this. Honestly eating just one of these things with anyone is way more comforting to me than eating a hundred of these by myself. It's something I usually do with Eri but…. Well y'know, don't really have that person to do this with right now."

With a hesitational delay, Momo slowly reached into the bag being offered to her and took out a dumpling.

"I guess I'll take one then," she mumbled to him, as she nibbled on the food and took the fl-packed meat into her mouth, she tried to mentally brush off the real reason why she gave in, ' _I was a tiny bit famished anyway'_

"Honestly I'm more concerned about how she's doing than doing anything stupid," Izuku tells her after she took his offering, putting his hands behind his head as a way to stretch.

"She'll be fine," Momo swiftly assured him, "Saiko can be…."

"Like getting thrown in a bush of thorny roses?"

"Yes that, she can also be a bit-"

"Ultra egotistical sadist that probably gets away with a lot of it because she's rich and exceedingly attractive?"

"...T-that as well. But she tends to keep most of those tendencies mostly toward students at school as they're a possible challenge to her as a Player with the whole Treasure Wars coming up and all."

"Most?"

"Some of her attitudes leak out to…. **a lot** of people. It's a bad habit of hers."

"You don't say."

"But she treats children extremely well, believe it or not. Setsuna's little sibling loves to visit her."

"Huh, I did not know that," Izuku plainly said, "Who would've guessed. Good to know she's not some cultist who eats kids."

* * *

"Oh I can just eat you up," squealed Saiko, giddily pressing her hands together as she saw the nightgown she had put Eri in. A light blue nightgown designed with white birds that draped down to her ankles.

"No, no, no, maybe this one!" the lavender girl states, quickly changing Eri into a gown that was white with blue birds on it, "Yes, marvelous! This one is definitely perfect."

"I look like I'm wearing some Twitter-brand merchandise for an ad," Eri plainly states, looking down at herself for how she was dressed, ' _Might as well sell out to a big corporation while I'm at it and become rich, but then I have to shill all their crazy politics like a dog. Ugh, that'll be annoying.'_

While Eri was thinking, she didn't notice when Saiko had changed her into a similar dress except it was black with blue birds.

"What about this one?" the pompous girl asked, pressing her fingers under her plush lip as she examined the dress in a typical art critic's eye. You know the one, where a bunch of pretentious people look at ' _art'_ like a banana taped to a wall and stare at it for hours acting like they were critically analyzing the _artistic vision_ of its design, "Oh yes, the glamorous display of contrasting colors and abstract designs is absolutely stunning to view under a nocturnal view."

…

"What in the name of Guy Fawks are you talking about," stated Eri, "I just look like Twitter with dark mode on."

"You're right, I think we strive to even greater heights!" Saiko exclaimed, stepping back to her closet to pick out a new set of clothes she wanted to try out, "Ooooh, I have so many little dresses I want to see you in! You're going to look so cute~!"

With Saiko being the only one excited about the dress-up game that was going on, a more solemn feeling Eri sighed to herself at her current situation.

' _Why couldn't big brother have won that Game,'_ she sighed, already missing the person who took care of her. The only thing she had to hang onto was that high-class PC, playing those new triple-A games will make most of this worth it, ' _I hope this doesn't take long.'_

"Gold- no! Diamonds have been struck!" Saiko exclaimed as she hopped out from her closet, holding up a charming crimson nightgown, "Red is definitely your color!"

Calmly analyzing the dress brought out, Eri commented, "That looks a bit big for me."

"It's only by a few centimeters but it'll totally work for you, children in disproportionate clothes are absolutely adorable!"

"I thought people wearing clothes that don't fit them were looked down on?"

"Nonsense, that only applies when they're poor or a Undesirable."

"Typical upper-class privilege, something is always disdained till they start doing it," grumbled Eri with contentment that can only be obtained through working in retail during the holiday season and realizing that the person who benefitted from all of it the most was the owner who was sitting at home enjoying the holiday, "I don't even want to know why you have a bunch of overgrown pajamas fit to be worn by kids in your closet. It's one of the world's mysteries why people who were made so powerful through capitalism indulge themselves in such grotesque activities. Then again, what should I expect from the class of people whose most pressing issue is their desperate struggle to find new interesting ways to spend their questionable wealth."

"... you know, this makes me extremely worried about that ruffian's parenting," Saiko stated, holding the dress with a hand as she approached the child. She's been saying a lot of off things lately and while at first it was cute, now it was quickly becoming disturbing. Disturbing was putting it lightly as well, who hurt this girl was running through Saiko's head throughout the entire conversation, "At this point of your life, you should be thinking that Santa Claus was real because you saw something on TV that said so, though that was before an actual villain took on the name and now he's considered a global terrorist. A better example would be wishing that Pokemon was real because you're not old enough to realize how horrible a world like that would actually be to live in. Being a socialist propaganda voice should not be one of those things, like how does your mind even contemplate such a topic?"

"You think I'll be dumb enough to want to try socialism?" Eri replied, crossing her arms over her chest and giving the monotonous look of superiority to Saiko. To the self proclaimed God Eri, not even the rich stand a chance, "Venezuela still hasn't recovered."

"Eri…..what do you like!?"

"What?"

"What do you like, what do you go for!? I mean it seems like you hate everything so I'm just curious, what do you want the land to be ruled by?" a petrified Saiko asked. At this point it needed to be asked, what does this child think about?

Eri gave a straight answer, "Anarchy."

...

"…"

"…"

…

"…"

"…"

…

Saiko clapped her hands together, putting on a smile before stating, "Alright then... back to trying on dresses."

"Yes, that'll be for the best," Eri said, her face not changing one bit from the start.

"I still think red will look great on you," says Saiko, she held out her hand before calling out the magic word that'll summon gentle.

Arriving on time, Gentle asks, "What is it m'lady?"

"Double the order of tea and arrange some therapy sessions for the little one."

* * *

"Really hope Eri doesn't say anything too weird," Izuku says to Momo as they approach the door to his condo, "I mistakenly let her roam the internet and social media a bit too much so sometimes she talks as if she'd unlocked the secret code of life."

"You should really monitor her more," scolded the raven-haired girl, standing next to Izuku as his humble home is in front of them, "She's in her most developmental phase of her life y'know, don't want any negative influences getting to her."

"I try but it's a bit hard when I'm technically one of them."

"Let's not go that far, you certainly have _questionable_ actions but for my short time of seeing you two, I can tell that your bond is good for each other. Gosh, this whole Club President rampage of yours was all because you two didn't want to be apart."

Izuku broke his stoic face to give a soft smile, rubbing the back of his head as he responded, "You flatter me, I'm really not going out of my way here. It's me doing my usual thing of justifying my bold actions."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she sees you as a hero for that."

"For all my schemes, I'm still young and hopeless when it comes to school. There's only so much I'm going to be able to slip by and pulling another one over Nezu will be a step-under impossible at my current level. Which is usually my kind of game but that mouse is one of the few things that'll make me not take the gamble even if I could cheat the results," stated Izuku, thinking back to that chess match he had as he unlocks the door to his condo. It was almost a slaughter, the only reason it was anything else was because Nezu didn't see it as anything more than swatting another fly that tried to enter the school, it was just this time the fly acknowledge it's position in the universe and uses that to slip by the cracks created by contentment.

Momo gave him a taunting side-eye for this rare moment of his, she wasn't sure if he was being humble or truthful but her intuition was telling her that despite everest-mountain difficulty it would be, he could climb it.

"You'll find a way," was all Momo said to him, "If it's not your way, you'll usually make it your way."

"Hey," snapped Izuku, "You make me sound like some middle-aged woman who'll run straight to the manager as soon as things don't go my way."

"No, no, not exactly. I'm simply saying you're quite stubborn to deter once you set your mind on something."

"Guess you're not wrong, but it's not all me, that's just me being The Face of the operation taking effect. I've gotten this far in my life only through the amount of people who've supported me to push forward, no matter how small it was. Like you," as Izuku spoke, he opened the door.

Stepping in with him, Momo commented, "I haven't done much for you, have I?"

"That's what you think, there were about four different forms I needed to fill out for school that I never knew about. If you didn't help me out with it, I could've ran into a couple of problems later down the road."

"I don't consider that much, it's nothing but pure courtesy," said Momo, bashfully turning away. After having a quick moment to herself, she took a bold step toward Izuku with an intentful eye, her mind was filled with vivid thoughts as her pillowy lips moved to say, "But… if you want me to really do something for you, maybe... I can-"

"Oh hey, you're finally back," called out Setsuna was casually sitting on the couch, holding up a welcoming hand to the duo, "And you manage to snag Momo along the way, or did she latch onto you back to your den?"

"Aiya-ayaaa!" shrieked Momo, quickly jerking her body away from Izuku. Her body was shaking as she tried to hide all her unknown intentions like a child trying to hide his DS after playing it past their bedtime. A mix of utter shock, deep horror, huge embarrassment, and a pinch of disappointment all came together in a deadly combination that was plastered across the raven-haired girl's face as she stammered, "S-setsuna!"

"Yo."

Izuku stepped out in front of Momo, walking over to Setsuna to hand her a bun and a drink.

"Imma go take off my jacket," Izuku told the girls before leaving the room to his two clubmates.

As soon as the hair of the emerald boy was gone, Momo turned to Setsuna to continue, "W-wh-what are you doing here!?"

The silver-tongued greenette sat up straight, stretching her arms to crack her cramped bones as she replied, "I told you before leaving school that I was going to go someplace I probably shouldn't, this is it."

"I-i thought you meant-... nevermind, this just wasn't what I was expecting."

"For me, I say this is expected. The real abnormality here is _you_!" stated Setsuna, walking over to the modest girl and poking her chest, "You didn't mention anything about visiting ol emerald, smart, and deceitful. In fact, I remember a certain lady proclaiming that she was heading straight home."

Momo swiftly averted her eyes from her classmate, "w-wellllll, I did go straight home."

"Uh-huh," replied Setsuna who had a smirk filled with enough smugness to make nobles gasp, "Now you're here."

"Because!...Because I got worried and changed my mind. He's our clubmate, it's only natural that I'll check up on him after what Saiko did."

"Sounds like a booty call, though since you went out to find him I guess you can call it a booty hunt."

Red flashed over Momo's pale face as she exclaimed, "Ah! No, I would never!"

"Jeez Momo, with how timid you can be, I assumed you'll be someone who'll lay themself out on a platter waiting for someone to take the bait," Setsuna told her, taking a bite out of the meat bun given to her, "Never took you as a woman one who likes hunting for her meat. Though Izuku did just lose the most important woman in his life, with Eri gone it was open season for you to slide right into the vacant seat like a famished maneater."

"That's not true!" gasped Momo, balling up her fists to swing up and down in front of herself from everything the devious greenette was doing. The raven-haired girl's voice was becoming more ghastly at Setsuna's accusations. Which at the moment will remain accusations. Give it a few chapters for it to be confirmed.

"I don't get why you're reacting this way," Setsuna said, shrugging at her classmate's embarrassment at the _possible_ truth being told, "There's nothing bad about some late snacking, guess I should apologize for interrupting by being here."

Tomato-face Momo brought her hands over her face to hide, muttering something in French as she rapidly shook her head to deny the charges.

' _Huh, it was a lot quicker getting her to speak Surrender this time.'_ thought Setsuna, noticing how in a few short days her clubmate was acting differently, ' _She must really be hooked on his line, this is the first I've seen it happen this far this quickly. It's quite fun!'_

Not having her fill of torment, Setsuna leaned in real quick to Momo's ear to whisper, "You know, Izuku said he was taking off his jacket, there's a good chance he's changing clothes as well. If you go in now you can catch him midway, maybe then you can pounce."

All Setsuna received was a muffled scream from Momo, trying to scold her for her vulgar language and even more wild insinuations.

That didn't mean there was a microscopic devil in the back of her mind that echoed the words, ' _Although.'_

Right then Izuku reappeared in the room, in a moderate change of clothes.

He greeted them, "I'm back"

" _Crap, you missed your chance."_

' _Darn, I missed my chance,'_ thought Momo, it took her a moment for her to realize what she just thought, ' _Wait a minute! That wasn't my idea!'_

The modest girl snapped her head toward Setsuna's smug sharp-toothed face, who was trying to look innocent from her trying to provoke something lewd. Pouting, Momo stared daggers into the greenette for attempting to turn her silver-tongued whispers into cognitive thoughts. Setsuna was lucky that their attention was drawn by Izuku again before she could get a dictionary stack of scolding.

"I heard Eri's name being said, were you two talking about her?" Izuku asked his guest, he didn't look mad but still, his confident smile was gone.

While Momo stumbled for a reply, Setsuns quickly interjected, "We were just wondering where you found Eri. With all that's going on because of you two, it's intriguing to know how you met the little one."

…

An eerie silence befell the room.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Momo chimed in, not wanting to upset Izuku. How he didn't have an immediate answer was chilling, the greenet had slowly placed a hand over the midsection of his torso. The girl's question might've brought up troublesome memories.

Their, mostly Momo's, concern was waved off by Izuku stating, "Oh no, I don't mind sharing a quick overview. It was an exhilarating tale to relive."

Once they were all seated, with a nice brew of tea made for them by Momo herself, Izuku started to explain Eri's and his story. Or at least, a condensed version of it.

"You should know that me and Eri are not blood-related."

"Oh god," commented Setsuna, "That's going to lead to some complications later on, I can sense it!"

Momo nudged Setsuna's arm with her elbow before saying, "That would explain a lot. I'm also guessing you don't have actual legal custody of her. Because if you did, Saiko would've never been able to take Eri the way she did."

Nodding, Izuku replied, "I guess what you can call our relationship, in terms of living situation, as a sort of rescue operation."

"Rescue?" repeated Momo tilting her head, "Did she lose her parents in an accident or something?"

Izuku shrugged, "That I'm unclear of, the status of her birth parents are still a mystery. All I know is that when I met Eri, she was with the Yakuza."

"The Yakuza!"

"Yeah I know, the leader there was apparently her caretaker. But there should be a huge ass asterisk next to that word because the guy only cared for using Eri for the Cheats her Quirk can create, I'm sure you girls can somewhat relate to that."

Momo nodded, she had gone to school with security for a good portion of her young life to make sure no one weird tried to take advantage of her young ignorance to get her into any deals. Many people tried to get her to sign some kind of contract because her quirk could be so useful. Even outside of school or when she got older, she still had someone who escorted her around to make sure nothing happened to her. It did decrease as time moved on and she became a responsible adult who can look after herself.

Her father even mentioned an occasion when an uncle supposedly tried using her to pay off his gambling debt.

Setsuna didn't react.

Izuku continued telling the story, "Why I was involved with the Yakuza is for another day, but long story short, freeing her became a top priority despite how last minutes it was."

"How did you do it?" asked Setsuna, raising a curious brow, "I'm assuming through a Game of some kind but they are quite…."

The devious greenette took a short pause, giving a quick glance to Momo before mumbling to herself, "What's a nice way to put it since the vestal is here? Cut-throat! The Yakuza is quite cut-throat with their deals."

"What does vestal mean?" question Momo.

Setsuna quickly responded, "A nun, basically a virgin."

"Hey!"

Izuku promptly stated, "It was one of the most deadly Dark Games I've played."

"You played a Dark Game! With a Yakuza boss!" exclaimed Momo, shocked at hearing the words leave his mouth. She knew Izuku has probably done a lot of unsavory things because of his supposed background but still just hearing the term Dark Game with the word Yakuza brought a frightened shiver down her spine.

She did get a slight feeling of excitement when she thought about if he's alive today, that meant he won against the odds.

Right?

"Just to save a child from an abusive Yakuza boss guardian," Izuku said in his defense, taking a sip of the tea made for him, "Honestly I thought I was going to die, probably should've. Oh well, point is, I managed to get Eri her freedom and we've been together ever since."

"Well that's a sweet little tale," commented Setsuna, the palm of her hands pressing against her face.

"That would explain you two's refusal to be apart from the other, even just for school," added Momo, she grabbed the bottom of her chin as she pondered, "It won't be healthy for Eri's mental state either. Hmmmm…. That's it, I'll be having a talk with Saiko when I return home. She has to return Eri."

Setsuna shrugged her shoulders saying, "Yeah, guess I'll go as well. You need someone with the charisma to actually convince the stonewall princess of anything."

"You girls don't need to do that," Izuku says, holding up a hand, "In fact, I'm politely asking you not to do anything."

Surprised, the girls looked at each other with a bewildered look before turning back to Izuku.

"But Izuku, Saiko is pretty stubborn. I don't think she'll-"

"No!" Izuku sternly stated, interrupting the girl's attempt to help. He gave them a stare with his furrowed brow that froze them, despite this Setsuna was nearly unphased as she witnessed Izuku's serious nature before when she put on the facade of taking Eri away. Strangely this occasion didn't strike her as hard as the first time she witnessed it, things can become less impressive after the first viewing, and this silver-tongued gal's eyes were obviously the most dirtied out of all the members of the club. Momo on the other hand, Izuku's glare maybe, very possible, not confirmed yet but there's a chance, may have dampened her a bit.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku tells them, "Sorry for raising my voice but this is something I'm going to need to do my way. Let's be honest, if you convince her to just give me Eri back, we're going to be back to where this all started with nothing changing at all. Hell, that might even make her hate me more, which will be annoying to deal with for however long I'm here. If I'm going to get Eri back, I'm going to have to do it in the way Saiko will respect the most, in a Game!"

* * *

The door to the Killer Queen's club room suddenly burst open.

"Saiko!" A booming voice echoed in the room.

The pompous girl was seated at her favorite seat at the table. With no care in the world, Saiko was calmly sipping her morning tea, enjoying it's fine flavor, the gorgeous view she got from the window, and the taste of salt in the air from someone who's still mad at his loss to her. A perfect combination of components to create a sense of serenity that could barely ever be achieved for the lavender girl.

Saiko was truly treating herself.

"Good morrow rat," greeted the lavender girl, not looking up from the magazine she was reading. She was looking at a catalog about fun sibling bonding exercises, "How did you sleep last night? Because I slept great since I had a cute little guest in my bed."

A scowl came across Izuku's face as he said, "Oh you didn't."

Returning his glare with a smug smile, Saiko replied, "I cuddled her like a teddy bear."

"You sick bitch!"

"Mild words but coming from a defeated god it's nothing but enraged bark," Saiko told him, taking another sip from her cup before setting it down, "This isn't the first and definitely not going to be the last that I'll experience this from someone like you."

"Where is she?"

"At home where she can be taken care of and watched over properly."

* * *

Sitting on the bed, Eri stared blankly at the little red-haired girl dressed in a maid outfit in front of her.

"I'm not sure what to question," Eri commented, "The fact that the rich can have someone my age working as basically a slave or that they left you to entertain me."

The short stack redhead immediately piped up a response, "Hey I'm not a child!"

"Huh, could've fooled me."

' _This girl, I'm already self-conscious about my height and she dug into it so quickly!'_ thought the red-haired maid, hunching over a bit with a depressed mumble, "I'm legally allowed to drink. Also my name is La Brava and I'm not a slave, I'm a willful person working as a maid because the pay is decent."

Surprisingly Eri turned her head away to stare at the wall, a bleak shade drew over the little girl's face, her mouth scribbled into a weird pout and she muttered, "Disappointing."

"Why are you depressed about that!?"

"Cause now it'll be less fun," Eri stated, slouching her head onto her two palms, "The shenanigans we could've gotten into would almost be as fun as playing a game. Now I'm just going to be bored with a midget, it's like eating an oreo without the cream, it becomes pointless because you took all the fun out of it. Might as well eat a regular cracker at that point if you're going to give me something plain and cut to the chase."

…

Gentle did warn La Brava of Eri's….. unique way of thinking for her age.

La Brava raised her hand to say, "First off…. Hurtful. Second, don't be bored, that's why I'm here!"

"Really? I just thought they left you here to make sure I didn't burn down the house."

"That as well, Miss Saiko and dear Gentle are still slightly disturbed about the whole anarchy part but that wasn't the only reason I'm here."

"What are the other reasons?"

"While Gentle is out gathering and building the parts for your PC, in his infinite wisdom, he trusts me with the task to watch over you and play games to keep you entertained till he's finished."

"That doesn't….sound bad," Eri mumbled, getting down from the bed onto her feet.

La Brava smiled, thinking she finally had gotten to some soft spot with the child. Giving a bright closed eye smile, she asked, "Right! So what game do you want to play?"

…

There was no answer.

Slowly opening her eyes, La Brava repeated her question, "Eri? What game did you- sweet beans paste!"

Shock quickly filled the short stack when she saw the small child in front of her was gone without a trace. She frantically looked around and quickly saw a tiny tailing of Eri's clothing moving through the halls before making a turn. La Brava rushed so badly to chase after her that she tripped and had to quickly pick herself back up.

In a desperate attempt, La Brava called out, "Eri wait! You didn't state if we were playing tag or hide n' seek! It's essential so I can understand how I'm supposed to come after you!"

When she didn't get an answer La Brava also shouted down, "Because when you're running! I'll disappoint both Miss Saiko and my Gentle if you got hurt under my watch!"

* * *

"Where she should be," continued Saiko, "Safe."

"I want a rematch," demanded Izuku, walking toward her.

"Sorry, people say I'm overly prideful but my hubris isn't big enough to unnecessarily bet the club president position after winning it, especially from a slimy cheat like yourself. I made it clear to the students of this school of my victory so they know that no one can just step in here as if we're a bunch of pushovers, secured that my club will have the leader it deserves and kept my club's integrity. There's no reason to push any further right now, I can't get rid of you but I can definitely prevent you from doing anything harmful to us. So at this point, I might as well acquire some fries to eat with my tea while I listen to your rant, I don't enjoy my tea being too bitter."

"Fuck the club president position!" shouted Izuku, as he stepped right next to the still sitting Saiko, "I want Eri back."

"No."

"Why!?"

"Because I'm not dumb enough to let you steal what I've rightfully taken from you."

"Hey, I was the one who took her in first from the horrible home she was in, so you're the one trying to steal what I've rightfully saved from someone else."

"I guess that's the one thing I can thank your rat nature for, you managed to bring such a delicate sweet little girl to a position where I can take her in. Now she can always be surrounded by people who will always be responsible with her."

* * *

"Oh god I lost her!" La Brava shouted, pulling at her twin-tails when she couldn't even find a hint of where Eri ran off to. She resorted to the classic trick of blinding running calling out her name.

* * *

"She may be a little rough, probably from too much influence from you but she's still a fine young lady," continued Saiko, "I'm not going to send her back, that'll be inhuman and I tend to keep such tendencies away from children."

"You have no idea what you're doing with her," Izuku told her, clenching one of his fists. He knew Saiko wanted to see him mad and do something that might get him expelled since the lavender girl Izuku wouldn't bet his attendance at the school in a Game.

As Saiko went to take another sip of tea, she replied, "You can stop trying, you're nothing to me and at the moment there's nothing you have that I can want."

Izuku took the teacup out of Saiko's hand and tossed it out the window.

...

The fruits of reveling in victory can be blissful, unfortunately, there's a reason why humans can only stay in heaven if they're dead.

"That… was… SPECIAL!" exclaimed Saiko, she slammed her hands against the table as she stood up, "You pushed your luck, that was the last straw!"

Meanwhile, on the sideline of the room, Momo and Setsuna were watching. They had a very different idea of how this was going to go down.

"You want a rematch, you got it," exclaimed the pompous girl, no one disrespects the tea, "But if you lose this time, you're going to be a part of my house servant."

"Really? A house servant, that's the worst you got," Izuku replied, surprised she didn't go straight for he must move out options or something that'll make sure he was out of her sight forever.

Saiko brushed a bit of her hair back as she crossed her arms, saying, "Getting rid of you would be too easy and abrupt for your crimes. But if you're under my services with zero-opposing contracts then I can properly give you the prolonged hell you deserve. The things I can do to you, put you in a maid's outfit, make you clean my boots every day, the works. The cherry on top will be that the job is higher paying than any scam you cooked up in the last couple of years. The thing that humiliates you the most is what's giving you financial stability to be nearly middle-class, it's ingenious!"

"...a bit kinky with the maid outfit but ok," commented Izuku.

A small blush came over Saiko's face, "Shut up! We'll play this weekend!"

"Fine!"

* * *

"I'm home," Saiko announced after getting back home. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw Eri seemingly diddling in some craft involving ribbons right next to a physically exhausted La Brava.

Upon her master's arrival, La Brava immediately jumped to her feet saying, "Ah, you're back! Welcome home! Sorry for looking unsightly I was just-"

"It's fine dear La Brava," Saiko assured her servant, putting her bags down and going over to them, "How was little Eri? Did you two have fun?"

The eyes of the short stack grew wide as it slid to the side to look at the small girl who was still calming tinkering with whatever she was doing. She had no idea as by the time she started, she was so tired and thankful that nothing bad happened that she stopped noticing. As long as Eri was in one spot she can watch her in, that girl can do whatever she wants, but how can that be explained to Saiko.

Snapping her eyes back to the lavender girl, La Brava told her, "Yes we had a lot of fun, that's why I'm a bit tuckered out."

"That's good to hear," responded Saiko as the smile she had grown brighter.

La Brava let out a sigh of relief that she was believed. Things could've gone back if she was probed further or if Eri had contradicted her statement. She doesn't know what got her to suddenly sit still but it was like a switch that Eri became docile.

Eri knew though because it was when she entered a room looking for something and of all people, she ran into Gentle trying to put together the PC with some difficulty

.

" _Are you having fun?" Gentle had asked her, seemingly not disturbed at her arrival._

_Eri shrugged, replying, "A bit."_

" _Are you looking for something?"_

" _Nothing in particular, you moved like you were in search of something."_

" _Finding a place to hide from La Brava, I want someplace she won't think of looking."_

" _Ah, well that's fine. You can stay here if you want, just try not to cause a ruckus. Putting together your device is harder than anticipated but I won't be deterred!"_

" _I'm fine, I should probably keep moving anyways to make it harder for her."_

" _Ah, then be safe. Lady Saiko would be quite sad if you got hurt."_

" _I can bet but not care."_

" _I can understand why, either way, I'm glad you're here. I haven't seen Lady Saiko this happy in quite a while, I even made a special brew for her to take and make at school this morning."_

" _Still find that creepy that taking someone my age from their beloved caretaker can give that much joy to someone."_

" _It has less to do with that, Saiko has her own personal reasons for it. A big one is just having someone else live here."_

" _Her servants can't satisfy her."_

" _Me and La Brava are quite close to Lady Saiko but we are employees hired by her father not her. We do frequently need to leave her side to attend our duties. Saiko was unable to have friends when she was little and the few she did have were more business acquaintances than actual friends. The only real exception of a long time friend, Miss Momo, can only cover so much of our absence."_

_Eri paused for a moment before saying, "And that's my problem, how? I saw a story but nothing that I can care about."_

_Gentle snickered a bit, "I think I'm finally finding some charm in that bluntness of yours."_

_Eri didn't reply._

" _I'll cut right to the point then," Gentle said, "I'm guessing your caretaker, Izuku was his name right? Hearing how Lady Saiko talks about him, I'm guessing there's a chance he might find a way to get you back. That club of hers is deeply important to her and Lady Saiko shows some of the bad traits from her parents when she feels it's threatened. So may I ask that for the short time you might be here, can you give Lady Saiko a chance?"_

"I'm going to go get change," Saiko says, beginning to walk to her room.

She was quickly stopped when Eri stopped out in front of her. The little girl sighed before holding up a red ribbon with a button sewed in the middle.

"Here," the young girl says.

Saiko was petrified before letting out an extremely girlish scream before pulling the little girl up to cuddle her, much to Eri's annoyance.

This is why she doesn't play nice, especially with the 1%.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER!**

The day of the match came in a flash where they met during the late evening. Gathered in the club room were four members, and the grand prize Eri.

"I'm taking Eri home," Izuku firmly states, taking a quick look at his watch before stating, “She feels the more comfortable with me.”

"We'll see," Saiko replied, taking out a deck of cards, "I've taken the liberty to choose a game you're sure to agree with. It's similar to the one we played last time except it's first to nineteen, you can have your desperate advantages, I'm still going to crush you and anything you try to pull from your sleeve."

"No tricks!" Izuku remarked, taking off the watch and putting it in his pocket. As he sat at the table he took a quick look at his watch before stating, "Just me and you!"

The pompous girl scoffed, she arranged the collar of her school uniform and readjusted the ribbon Eri made for her, "Let's settle this once and for all! I will defeat you, then you shall know that-"

**AN HOUR LATER**

" **GAME OVER!"**

**SCORE: 9/10**

**WINNER - IZUKU!**

"-I lost," mumbled an utterly shocked Saiko.

Momo was breathing heavily as if her heart was about to burst out her heart, stating, "That was too close."

Setsuna, who had been enjoying a bowl of popcorn added on, "And that took an hour!? Huh, felt a lot shorter than that."

Izuku had moved to pick Eri up but the small girl had rushed to jump into his arms.

"Welcome back," the greenet told his younger sister, petting her head. He would turn to Saiko before announcing, "I'm taking her home."

"I... can't believe I lost," stated Saiko once again, she was left in a similar position she left Izuku a few days prior. Staring at the board of her defeat, off in her own little world, "How could I let it come to this?-"

" _ **Don't you dare dirty our family name by losing to trash, you weren't elevated up to lose to those below you."**_

"-I let everyone down," her arms began trembling, "I should never lose."

" _ **Sloppy, against an opponent like this you could've finished off the game three turns sooner. Alright then, back to The Room with you, maybe a bit more time there will smooth out your rough edges."**_

The eyes of the Saiko looked like they were about to well up.

" _ **You should always be aiming for the top, I didn't raise someone who was just going to be average."**_

"I-I…"

" _ **Wrong! Are you even trying? It's like you want to be just the alpha version of your sister! Or maybe it's my fault, should've picked the other one when I had the chance. That damn bitch must've seen this coming and gotten the slip on me."**_

Her last few words were spoken silently, "I am….a failure."

"Quite the opposite," Izuku told her, catching Saiko's attention. He had gotten up, carrying Eri in his arms as he passed by her, "For all my lies and deceptiveness, you were the first person in a long while that I had to push myself so hard to get a win. I don't really appreciate your attitude or much of you in general, I kinda really don't like you with few things preventing that feeling from going to borderline hate. If it wasn't for the fact you're undeniably beautiful enough to be an enchantress, to me at least, I would say there's nothing enjoyable about being around you."

Saiko blinked blankly at this, she wasn't sure if she was being roasted or complimented. It was a strange mix of both that didn't disturb her more than she was always, like cool clear water that can enter her system without trouble.

Izuku continued, "But if there's one thing I can't deny, besides how **ungodly** attractive you are strictly physically wise, is that you're talented beyond belief. If I'm being honest I was dreading a rematch with you because of how hard I'll have to try, I can see why you were so iron-cladded on the position. You worked hard to get it and deserve it."

…

" _ **Honestly, I can never understand how such a wonderful young ball of marshmallow like yourself can survive with a guy like that."**_

" _ **It's only because of my Big Brother that I survived, he knows what to do and say to make me feel…. happy."**_

Serenity. Clear water that brings serenity.

Taking a note out of Momo's book, Saiko looked away from Izuku and his olive branch. Brushing her hair straight, a small streak of pink went across her face as she mumbled, "A-... I wasn't talking to you y'know…"

"Yeah I know," Izuku replied, smiling as he began to walk off, "Which is why me and my sister are heading home to get some rest. See ya on Monday."

"Wait!" Saiko called out, she sighed to herself as she stood up to face him. She announced, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm expecting to see you and Eri first thing in the morning on Monday for the club meeting, no excuses this time!"

The siblings shared a look before Eri asked, "Can I still keep the PC you built for me?"

"I'll have Gentle send it over," Saiko said, rolling her eyes.

Izuku then replied, "We'll do our best."

And with that they were gone.

"That was very nice of you," Momo said to her friend, approaching her.

Setsuna was following behind, stating, "Honestly I was expecting some kind of meltdown leading to a _I'm going to blow-up the planet because I'm mad I lost this_ type of reaction. Then again with that bashful nature I just witness maybe Momo isn't the one smitten with the new guy."

"S-shut up!" Saiko exclaimed to her clubmate that may speak a bit too much nonsense at times, "And don't think you're off the hook yet, I still got my eye on you!"

Momo added in, "Stop saying stuff like that! It's untruthful and could lead to misunderstandings!"

Turning away from her fuming clubmates, Setsuna gave a smug shrug.

Saiko crosses her arms with a scowl as she states, "He's just lucky that right now me doing this will not affect the club as our reputation will be maintained since I still come out of this as Club President. Besides, I'm doing it for Eri. Since I can't have her, I'm going to make it so that at least I can reliably watch over her, which in this case involves changing a rule."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Momo asked, "We might need something like that later."

Saiko nodded, "I think we reached a point where we no longer need it, we just got to make sure we don't make that part public."

"I think we're good on that front, Izuku isn't someone that gossip even when he has a chance to," assured Momo.

"Like I'll believe that, that guy is still a rat, just a smart one. I know he's up to no good."

Outside of the school, Izuku and Eri had finally walked off the school's premises and down the street.

Izuku waited until the school was completely out of sight before asking Eri, "Did you get it?"

"Yup," answered Eri.

To everyone who was there in that clubroom, all they would witness was the coming-to-a-head match between feuding factions where it ended with the club somewhat getting along. But little would any of them know, that the events that transpired there have been purposely formulated to happen long beforehand.

Depending on one's definition, the later statement can mean a variety of time.

To make things simple for the simple-minded, let's say that the complete planning happened on the day Setsuna made the deal with Izuku. More precisely, the night when they went home.

" _ **Guess that person was right about that Setsuna girl, I knew there was some argument but she seemed to be raring to sell out her team. Thought it'll be harder to get her to do so," Eri said.**_

_**As Izuku cleared the table and got out the materials for the night, he said, "Predators and especially snakes love to strike at things they think they can easily take on as prey. I was honestly expecting this to occur later but with this whole club rules and club president wrench thrown in the cog, it's a welcomed surprise."** _

" _ **Especially since she gave us so much useful information, remember to call Momo later on to set up your match. We can keep to the first part of Setsuna's plan, she seems like the person who'll give us a bone at the beginning to get us in a false sense of security."**_

" _ **That's fine, that'll save us some time planning. We don't need to spend too long planning on how to deal with Setsuna, we're going to have to fly on the edge of our seats for her. No doubt she could betray us, but as long as I can see it coming I can mentally prepare myself for what she might pull. Her abilities and misleading antics are amazing for the alluring trickster but I'm better at playing the game."**_

" _ **Then shall we get started on the main objective?"**_

" _ **Yes, this situation may have sped up a golden opportunity. What's going to take up most of our brain power is finding a way to get what we need from Saiko's house."**_

"Outstanding performance as usual," Izuku complimented, holding out his hand, "Can I please have it."

Eri dug her hand deep into her hair, pulling out a flash drive that seemed to be tied still with hair.

" _ **I'll think about what you said," Eri stated leaving the room where she spoke to Gentle. She wandered around the house for a few hours, keeping track of all the rooms, and any possible security. Finally, she found the room she was looking for, but instead of going in she just made a mental note of where this room was and what she might need. Then turned around and went to find La Brava, thinking, 'I have a few days to get this done, I don't need to rush it.'**_

After untying it, she placed it in her older brother's palm, "It was hard hiding it, Saiko was obsessed with dressing me up so I couldn't make a proper pocket to hide it, and I obviously couldn't put it in a bag to not look suspicious. Thankfully she only brushes my hair once in the morning and night, all I had to do was hide it somewhere in her house until today, and sneak it in after they finish doing my hair. I waited until a few minutes before we left just in case they wanted to do a last-minute brushing."

As Izuku pocketed the flash drive, he petted Eri's little head with a wide smile, "You're real reliable you know that."

"I always am."

"Good point! Sorry about putting you in the field like that."

"It's fine, I know you hate it anyway. At least you told me of the possibility ahead of time so I could agree to it."

" _ **A fifty-fifty chance?" Eri had said in response to something Izuku had told her**_

" _ **Maybe fifty-fifty isn't accurate," Izuku stated, "But basically there's a chance you might have to get it from Saiko's house yourself. It really depends on if I win or lose and I'm going to be honest, I'm using a really simple trick on her."**_

" _ **Please let her be too stupid to notice, I don't mind doing it if I lose but I really don't want to have to spend days with that girl. I'll probably just come out hating her more."**_

" _ **Don't be like that, I promise if it comes to that I'll treat you to something amazing after to make up for it. Now, let's start building It, we got a lot to prepare."**_

"That's a mind pleaser," Izuku replied, "good timing as well because I have a long night of work ahead of me."

* * *

In their condo, Izuku held up the flash drive before stating, "This is where **My Game** begins!"

After hours of tiring work, Izuku was still running like a machine. With the exception of battling against Nezu for a spot in the school, he never looked more determined, and dedicated to a task before.

At this point, Eri was practically napping on her big brother's lap as he worked.

"Eri," Izuku called out to her, "If you're tired you should lay in bed and sleep properly, I'm going to be up for a few more hours. This may also be bad for your back later."

"No," replied a rebellious Eri, nuzzling her dreary head against his chest to make her comfortable in defiance, "I had to spend such a long time without seeing you or properly contacting you, I need this!"

The greenet lowered one of his arms to pet Eri's head, not looking up from the screen but sincerely saying, "Alright you little bugger, you can stay. Just don't whine in the morning if your back hurts."

"I'm still going to, you agreed to let me unnecessarily complain about stuff. You know, on the night you saved me. You're not planning to turn back on that now are you?"

"Of course not, I promised I was going to spoil you and I intend on keeping it."

"Haha yes, obey your god," Eri said, keeping her monotonous expression, "Entertain me forever."

"Don't push your luck, you're filled with divine adorableness but even God needed a day of rest. I just hope I keep a fine line between being kiddish spoiled and spoiled rotten, thankfully your random hate of rich people makes that a lot easier. Though I might feel guilty if you grow up to be an envious person."

"That reminds me," yawned Eri, her little hands going over to cover her mouth, "Do you feel a bit guilty about how we tricked the girls tonight?"

"You mean how that ribbon you made for Saiko that she wore during our match had a sensing device in the button that telegraphed Saiko's heart to my watch where I was able to tell how fast her heart was beating by feeling how rapidly the hands of my watch were spinning in my pocket? Making it easier to predict her moves by allowing me to be able to tell when she's about to play her important card because her heartbeat usually significantly rises? No fuck Saiko, in every way possible. When did you care for the 1%?"

"I meant the girls in general, pretty sure we convinced them that they experienced some climatic bloodbath battle between two powerhouses. Not to mention everything we did before."

" _ **Hello, hello, look at this Eri?" Izuku says, holding out a paper from the pile of notes that were made from the information they got from Setsuna. It wasn't supposed to be a main topic in the pile but a simple post-it note but this duo was about to turn that post-it note into an essay. He goes over to his computer to check something.**_

" _ **What is it Izuku?"**_

" _ **Turns out Saiko is the middle child of her family, her Mom and Dad had a nasty divorce and it seems they came to some messed up conclusion of split custody of the kids, probably through a Game. The oldest was able to duck out of most of this crap due to her age, Saiko got Dad for what seems like because her quirk had the most potential, and Mom got the youngest. Separated family huh, they probably haven't seen each other for a couple of years," Izuku thought, rubbing his chin, "Let's see if there's a hole to fill?"**_

"Oh, then yeah not really a lot I can feel guilty over," Izuku answered, "I'm more happy we got everything in just the right way that I wanted it to be."

"Did we- *yawn* really? Besides the information, what else did we get?" Eri asked, her eyelids felt so very heavy.

"Well of course you can now be in the clubroom since Saiko changed the room and I don't have to be club president. Honestly I didn't want to be president anyways, I would've given up the position as soon as I changed the rules, and fulfilled my agreement to Setsuna. The downside if I did become it is Saiko would be having a fit about it for possibly months which might cause her to try to reverse my rule change and it'll bring way too much attention to me. The way things are right now, Saiko is happy in her position, her bragging to the school of her first victory against me will take off some of the heat on me about barging into the club, and I'm in the good graces of most of the clubmates. At this point my only concern is how Setsuna will take this."

"Oh…. neat," commented Eri, her drowsiness was now making her barely conscious.

"The girls will be fine either way," Izuku told her, picking up a paper that they've been writing on for the last couple of hours. "So far I've barely done anything to them that'll leave a long-term effect. So what if I cheated in all our Games, I needed to get something from them, as long as I don't do anything that'll make them miss me for more than a month if I disappeared, I'm good."

"Still….. thought it would be more fun to… see how things would've gone if you made a strategy that involved you actually playing against them."

"If I did, the odds would be in their favor but I'll still have a decent chance to win, Saiko would've definitely been the worst one to deal against with Momo as a respectable second."

As the young girl slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, she muttered, "It would've….been…. Fun…. to… watch….."

"...Eri? Eri?"

"Zzzzzzz."

Izuku softly pets her head again, the usually devilish smile he had on was gone again. Except this time it wasn't some depressed expression but just a regular look as he worked. He mumbles to himself, "I'm sure you would probably smile if you saw me having fun playing an honest game. Maybe another day I can find some way to make it look as such but after spending the last few days acting I'm pretty burnt out. If only there was a way to make it authentic so I can make it happen sooner. Sadly the ability to actually enjoy playing a Game has long since been gone."

" _ **What is wrong with all of you!? Please, please don't make me do it!? Where's your humanity!?"**_

"That was robbed of me, being so casuist is the only way I can even get through a game. Oh well, I didn't come here for games."

Izuku printed out a stack of papers, making sure to not wake Eri as he went to grab it. Looking at the papers, he couldn't help but have a true to self, genuine smile as he looked on the page. On the front cover it was a list of printed names.

**Nana Shimura**

**Tenko Shimura**

**Sorahiko Torino**

**Toshinori Yagi**

**Bakugo**

**Hisashi Midoriya**

"Found you, knew you would still be kicking. The question now is where," Izuku said to himself, he thanked everyone, including Saiko's existence and her dick of a father, for leading him to this bread crumb. There was more he had to do, but this was a start. His hand was shaking a bit from a bundle of rage that was building in his body as he stared at the last name of the list, "Either way, can't wait till we meet again. I haven't forgotten what you did to me."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next Time Teaser: With the club situation being settled, Izuku and Eri take a nice day off to unwind. Turns out, they weren't the only ones taking a break.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like a mastermind has infiltrated Queen's ranks without their knowledge, thankfully, it's not their heads that are on his memo. He did need the intel Saiko father had but for what?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interests you, and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> I got a youtube(Where I upload parody recaps of MHA manga and some other stuff) and twitter you can check out: Hero DarkyDark. Also, I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna find ways to support my stuff, chat, or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu


	7. The Unruly Paradox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a relaxing vacation after their huge victory, Izuku and Eri run into an interested person during their trick to an amusement park.

A major key in winning any game is understanding the rules and being able to comprehend all the numbers of the game. If one doesn't know the rules how can they properly take strategic moves and plan ahead, or in the case of our green-haired mastermind, how can they cheat the rules? It's those who have mastery knowledge over these components that can control the game to their favor with the right tweaks.

Recently, this concept has been explored with a certain group of girls.

In the room of the Killer Queens, the trio was head high in work. It was mostly Saiko and Momo's efforts pulling the wagon forward, Setsuna was half-heartedly assisting them, delegating most of her effort in transporting documents and organization. Regardless, they were moving like a well-oiled machine.

The only reason their professional sphere of productive silence was broken was because the blue-haired elitist let out an extremely aggravated groan.

Prompting Momo to ask, "What's the matter Saiko?"

"I can't believe that guy," grumbled the moody pompous girl, "The nerve to not show up!"

"Who?" the ponytail girl questioned since Saiko didn't answer her first.

"She's talking about Izuku," Setsuna explained, moving another stack of papers.

Another outburst emerged from Saiko, "That man caused all this ruckus to get into the club, attempted to dethrone me as club president-"

"Came pretty damn close to it," Setsuna snarkily stated, sporting a sharp-toothy grin.

"-S-shut up!"

"Just saying, if that second match had the position on the line, we would have been under new leadership. That is unless he decides to take pity on you from seeing you almost cr-"

"I said to hold your tongue, that's not the point I'm making," interrupted Saiko, her cheek flashing red before she quickly gets the subject back on the track she desired, "After everything he put us through, that rat thinks he can miss our next club meeting and leave us with all the work? Ohhhhh the nerve! Just wait till he comes back I'm going to show him!"

Slight relief filled Momo knowing it was just about another one of Saiko's melodramatic moments.

' _After last week I can do without any club drama,'_ Momo thought, she turned to Saiko before saying, "I don't approve on missing meetings either but in his defense, it's not as though he had anything incentive to come in to help, we haven't assigned him any task or even a position where he needs to monitor anything. What would you have him do?"

Saiko scoffed, "Something to help contribute, even a monkey can relieve some workload if you direct it enough. Hmmm, maybe we should invest in some shock collars."

Smirking, Setsuna commented, "Kinky."

"Don't you start!"

The short exchange got Momo to giggle, the kind girl failed to hide it.

"And what are you laughing at?" Saiko asked, her face blushing pin from hearing her long-time friend chuckle.

"Nothing, nothing," Momo told her, calming herself down as her mind drifted to another topic, "Though, I do feel like I'm forgetting something."

Saiko slanted her eye before saying, "Please tell me it has nothing to do with the work we're currently doing, we already wasted a lot of time to get this done since we were distracted last week."

"No, thankfully it's not that. We're already a bit behind since we were so... distracted last week," Momo told her, pressing a finger against her forehead as she pondered over what was probing at her mind. She stared at the plaque on the wall of the killer queen's emblem, the glorious quad-pointed golden crown, "It's just… feels like I'm missing something."

"If it's not related to what we're doing right now then you can wait to think about it later," Saiko told her friend, going back to chipping away at her own share of the work, "We got work to do."

"We should be done by the afternoon anyways," Setsuna stated, cracking her knuckles, "Don't know why pretty miss lavender here is so upset over it, it's always been us three when it comes to managing the important club matters, him being here won't change much. If anything it'll just be him and his sister lounging around, and that's my job. It'll make more sense for him to stay home and do him."

Saiko scoffed, "I can only imagine what that man is getting himself into."

* * *

"I've analyzed all the data," stated Izuku, a wide grin appeared on his face. He was staring longingly in front of him, keeping his eye on the prize.

"You have?" questioned his partner in crime Eri, "Then we're set to carry out the plan?"

"Yeah, our goal is within reach."

"Good, time to execute Operation RT."

"Roger."

With duo confirmation, they jumped into action.

Izuku consecutively tosses a bunch of rings and they all land on the poles of the ring toss stand they were playing at the local amusement park.

"Wow, I'm impressed," the stand owner states, "The ten minutes of conniving monologuing you two did beforehand was weird and annoying but hey it brought out an interesting result."

Modestly, Izuku rubbed the back of his head, giving a tiny bow, "Sorry about that, we got a bit carried away."

"Eh, it's fine. Ironically, your sibling scheming got this place a little more traction than it was before and kept me entertained for a bit," shrugged the stand keeper, he jabbed a thumb toward a display of toys and nicknacks, telling them, "Now pick your prize."

After Eri selected a small wristband that had the theme of a video game she liked, the pair continued to the rest of the amusement park. As usual, Eri was hanging off Izuku's back, enjoying the trip like a child looking out the window during a long car ride with their parents.

"You having fun today Eri?" Izuku asked his sister, exploring the area so she can see what interests her.

Eri responded, talking in her usual monotone expression, "Yeah….. Today had its amusing moments. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure, we've won the games in most of these stands yet you keep giving away the prizes you win."

"They don't interest me, I already got the green bunny you bought for me last week and a bunch of other stuff. Keeping these cheap versions that have no meaning to me would just be hoarding like a capitalist pig and I rather keep away from that feeling for a while after spending over an entire day in an aristocrat's house."

Izuku let out a chuckle, "You really hated it there? I didn't expect living in such a fancy mansion being cuddled to be such torture."

"It wasn't like it was bad living there, just annoyed at how well it WAS living there," Eri stated, her cheek puffed up as she remembered why she lived in such a symbol of inequality, "Can't believe you actually had me sleep there, more than once in a row!"

"Sorry, sorry," said Izuku, putting his hands together apologetically as he looked back to the nugget riding his back, "I thought it'll be an excellent way to both get what we needed and keep my promise to spoil you."

"It's no fun being spoiled through endless money. It's like if I was thirsty during a hot day and you installed a water fountain next to me, sure it solves the issue but the lack of thought or fun makes it dull to experience. It would've been so much better if you gave me homemade lemonade," Eri told him.

"So you prefer it when people struggle to spoil you?" Izuku asked, snarkily shaking his head, "Saiko did interrogate over your hysterical nature, I don't see eye to eye with that woman on a mountain of things but hearing that might just make me agree with her on you being a bit unhinged."

"Noooo, I simply prefer the way you spoil me," explained Eri, her puffy face relaxing into a small pout, "You find the way that does it best for me."

"Guess that means there's no break for me," Izuku says as he shakes his head, "My, my, can't believe I made such a bold promise with such a troublesome girl."

The pout on the girl's face grew hearing this, as she squinted at him her arms gripped tightly around Izuku's collarbone, "I hope that doesn't mean you're thinking of backing out on your promise."

"Of course not, human beings need to vent once in a while. Hope that doesn't offend you," Izuku mockingly told her.

"It doesn't."

"Good, now where to stop by next."

After a bit of walking something caught Eri's eye and the little girl lightly tugged on Izuku's emerald hair.

"Hm?" Izuku went, feeling the strain from her small hands. As he looked back the boy spotted a fairly lit ice cream stand, the owner was ringing its tiny bell. Izuku nudges his head in the direction of the shop, asking Eri, "Oh I see, you want one?"

"Mhm," nodded Eri.

"Alright, let's get you some."

It was hard to order a cone of vanilla for the child, after paying the price they were about to take their leave when they heard a lively voice call out to them.

"Heeeeeeeyyyy! Waaaaaiiit!"

Right as Izuku turned to see who it was, a pink blur zoomed right in front of the siblings. Out of instinct Izuku's body tensed up as his hands quickly lifted themselves defensively toward his core before suddenly it turned to his arms calmly crossing themselves. Whoever approached them had no signs of intent that concerned Izuku, so out of morbid curiosity, they waited to see who this person was and what they wanted.

A more bubbly-looking girl, with pink hair, circular yellow eyes, and caramel skin took a quick breather after just sprinting toward them.

"Thank god I caught you when I did!?" she said having recovered, she held up a finger and tilted it to Izuku before stating, "You almost made a huge mistake!"

' _A mistake?'_ Izuku thought, he went through a dozen possibilities in his mind for what he could've done but couldn't come to a solid conclusion. He paid the vendor so he should be good to go, or is there some norm in this part of town he didn't know about that might've gotten him a few scowls for not doing. He asked the strange girl, "What would that be?"

The pink-haired girl raised her finger high up into the air before sending it down, pointing directly to a metal device on the vendor's stand, "You almost forgot to ring the bell."

…

"What?" was all Izuku could think of to say, the whiplash left him slightly mentally stunned from the weird arrangement of events that took place.

"The bell!" the girl repeated, smiling as she frantically pointed at the bell the vendor was previously ringing, "You almost left before ringing the bell."

…

Even with that explanation, it didn't help Izuku's whiplash.

"...Why?" Izuku had to ask, he wanted to walk away but he couldn't resist digging a bit deeper.

The toffee-skinned girl smirked as she stated, "It's the principle! The joyish memories of childhood that always emerge when you hear the iconic ring is only amplified when you grow older and are allowed to press the holy button yourself!"

…

Somehow, with every word she says Izuku's mind becomes even more confused.

At this point, Izuku's threshold of randomness was maxed out for an interaction that had no benefit to him. He took a step back and gladly said, "I think I'm good."

"No, try it," the girl tells him, with lightning speed she moved up to grasp his wrist with both hands, the grip she had on him was impressively strong for someone of her stature. She turned back to the vendor and asked, "You don't mind right?"

The vendor gestures for her to go ahead.

With a thankful smile, she nodded to the vendor before turning back to Izuku and tugging at him, "See it's fine, give it a ring."

The way she was tugging at Izuku's wrist was weird, she pulled as if she was struggling to move the greenet an inch yet her grip strength told the opposite story. Izuku saw no point in doing what this random girl asked but he figured it'll be easier to go along than resisting. With the minor effort, he allowed Mina to pull him out and he tapped the bell, hearing the glorious chime ring out.

_**GRRRRRRING!** _

"Doesn't it feel relieving?" the girl says, her face melting into a satisfied expression.

Izuku stared at the pinkette, still smiling but wanted to bail out of there more than an office worker at their horrible company party, "...transcendent."

"Well…." the pinkette says, gesturing to the little girl clinging to his back, "Let her try it out as well."

"No," Eri immediately responded.

"Just do it," Izuku whispered to her, "The quicker you do the faster we can leave."

The little sister mumbled, "Fine."

Izuku leaned down, allowing Eri the space to reach out and ring the ice cream stand's bell.

_**GRRRING!** _

…..

_**GRRING!** _

…

_**GRING! GRING! GRING!** _

There was no explaining it but Eri was enthralled by the bell, it was hypnotic to her.

The pink-haired lady laughed, giving an encouraging clap before stating, "Haha see, children love the bell."

"Ah yes, that's… great," Izuku says as he steps back, putting Eri out of range of the bell. There was the tiniest whimper Izuku heard behind him that made him lean forward to hear one last chime before standing up. He gave this mysterious girl a quick goodbye before he started going on his way, "Thank you for this experience, we'll keep you in our hearts, goodbye."

As Izuku walked away he sighed to himself, that was a string of events he never expected to experience today. At least it was over.

"Soooo, have you two tried some of the rides here?" the girl said, walking by the siblings. How casually she was walking besides them as if they came here together, or that her continued existence near them was requested.

"No," Izuku answered, looking straight as to not give her too much attention. He tried increasing his speed a bit to out pace her but she was quick to catch up, "We've mostly just tried out the games."

"Really? How could you come to an amusement park and not go on any of the rides."

"We just never had much fun on them."

"Maybe you didn't have the right people to show you," the pinkette gave a tiny jump in front of Izuku, causing him to stop in his tracks, "and I'll gladly fill that spot!"

It's as Mina escorted them to all the different kinds of rides, each one suggesting some way to increase the excitement levels. Most were simple things such as putting their arms up during certain parts of a roller coaster, others were weird, such as having a contest of courage to see who would go the longest on a ride without grabbing onto the bar out of fear. Surprisingly Eri won every time.

Along with their adventure, Mina asked a few questions.

"Are you two new here?"

"Yes, we moved in a few weeks ago."

"Wow~ that awesome, where were you before?"

"Nowhere special, I can barely remember the street name."

"Oh ok, what prompted you guys to move."

"Same as any person, better opportunities and a change of scenery is nice."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Pus- what?"

"Your favorite food, what is it?"

"Why are you asking that all of the sudden?"

"Pure curiosity, not everything needs to be a interrogative question, we're here to have fun after all. Now what is it? Is it something weird like cold soba!?"

"No, it's Katsudon."

"Awww, boring!"

"Oi, how is it boring!?"

"I'm joking!"

Despite everything, Izuku still kept his smile and Eri seems to be having her unique way of expressing fun, even performing the rare act of walking on her feet in public.

Eventually, Izuku stated he was feeling too drained to go on another speedy ride and suggested the same for Eri who looked one sharp turn away from ejecting everything Izuku's bought for her today. He promised to spoil her, not make her be wasteful. Thankfully Mina had a ride for that as well, or at least one that Eri could ride, the classic merry-go-round ride.

Izuku helped the same girl get up on the horse she desired to ride before watching her on the sideline. The pink-haired woman who was accompanying them was guiding Eri on what to do to make even this ride more enjoyable.

"Use your imagination on this one," Mina called out, "Imagine you're riding some mythical world you've always wanted to explore."

Stoic as always, Eri told her, "That sounds silly."

"Just try it!" Mina tells her, a wide smirk appeared on her face.

"I'll try but I don't see how-" Eri suddenly gasped as she suddenly visualized herself into the world of one of her favorite video game series.

Seeing the expression on her face, the smile on Mina's face grew as her eyes suddenly sparkled with determination.

"That'll keep her occupied for a few minutes?" the pinkette then grabbed Izuku's wrist again and pulled him away, this time she looked to be trying to move him away, "Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Why not here, I prefer to keep Eri within eyesight?" Izuku told her, putting some resistance to her attempt to pull him away.

"We're only going to the blindspot for anyone riding it, we'll still be able to watch over her. Not too many people are here anyways, this'll only take a minute," insisted Mina.

Izuku shrugged, going along with her as she brought him around the back of the ride that was obscured by a wall. Just as she promised, Izuku could still see Eri just fine through the slits. Izuku asked in his charismatic tone, "So, what did you want?"

"Are you ok?"

….

"What?" Izuku asked, this was the second- no, third time today Mina popped a random question at a random time that made the boy… confused.

Mina took a step closer, allowing for her radiating presence to brush against Izuku, looking into his grinning face. She repeated herself, "Are you ok?"

…

Izuku was snickering, waving his hand as he says, "Of course I'm fine, I've been here with a fun guide all day, why wouldn't I be?"

Almost as soon as Izuku finished speaking, Mina took another step closer, he could feel her body heat warming his skin, and the caramel-skinned girl reached out with her hands to touch Izuku's cheek. At first, Mina caresses it slowly before moving the pointer fingers over to the edges of his mouth, before stretching them upward to curve his lips into a clownishly big smile.

Like most people, Izuku didn't like getting his face stressed by strangers and politely brushed her hands away from his face asking, "What are you doing!?"

"Oh sorry," apologized Mina, rubbing the back of her neck, "That's just been disturbing me all day."

"My face?" Izuku stated, giving a comedic half-smirking weird look at the girl, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've heard that but hey, beauty is in the eyes of the beholder."

"No, it's your smile. Why does it seem so fake?"

…

The greenet cranked out a snicker, throwing his hands up saying, "Alright you got me, this place isn't exactly my scene. I'm only here for my sister, she had a rough time recently and I wanted to make it up to her by taking her out to a place she might be able to enjoy."

Thinking this was one of the few strange cases where someone is good at catching a lie, he thought he could throw her off by saying a mostly true lie. He was here to pay back Eri for getting her involved to get the information, but it was also a way to waste time as it was going to take a while to properly mine all the data they stole. As he continued to speak, Izuku turned away and began walking back to where they came from, "It was quite difficult because she has weird taste so I thank you for seemingly lifting her spirits, Eri doesn't like walking outside our home and if she could ride off my back she would."

"Wait," Mina exclaimed, swiftly positioning himself in front of Izuku again, "Don't change the subject off yourself. You may not have noticed but I spotted you a couple of times before I approached you at the ice cream stand."

That revelation actually surprised Izuku a bit, he asked, "How, I don't think I wouldn't notice an appearance like yours popping into view."

He lightly flicks one of the yellow horns on top of her head. The caramel-skinned woman quickly clamped down on her head to cover her head, giving Izuku an aggravated pout for flicking her horn.

"I was on a ride during most of them but surprisingly I kept spotting you and your sister," Mina explained, rubbing her head, "And each time I saw you with the exact same smile, it was so plastic at one point I thought you were some new generation robot the girl was operating."

Izuku chuckled at that comment, with how often he's carrying her around but swayed by her will it wasn't that far off of a comparison of their relationship.

"Aha, see! You were actually laughing this time, unlike all the other times I told a joke and you pretended to enjoy it. Which was a hard pill to swallow because I had hoped you were just a jaded laugher but either way I can tell the difference now."

Crossing his arms, Izuku casually asked her, "How are you so sure?"

"I can just tell, I'm quite good at reading emotions at times," Mina insisted.

"At times?"

"I can be a little…. off with my assumptions and predictions but when I really feel like I know, I know!" Mina then rested a hand on her waist and power pointed toward Izuku, "and I know your smile right now is faker than an implant!"

The boy shrugged again, it wasn't the first time he encountered someone like this, "Like I said before, amusement parks aren't my forte, I'm just trying to make my sister happy."

"I can understand that but what's off is what I feel from you isn't someone who's just here because his parents told him to take his sister out, at worst your fake smile would have annoyance leaking out," Mina said, she walked a bit closer to Izuku and whispered her next words as to make sure no one else could overhear them, "But when I look at your face, all I can feel is unbridled rage and boundless malice locked behind it."

The boy's eye shot open hearing that, his hands vibrantly shook before he quickly clutched them, hiding them inside his pocket. As his breath increased a smudge, he took a step back to get space but Mina was relentless and pursued him, keeping the distance she had before but not letting him get away.

"And beneath all that," the girl continued to say, "A small but dense ball of sorrow."

Stopping in his tracks, Izuku stood still, knowing he wasn't going to shake Mina easily.

"That's why I wanted to see **if you were ok?** " Mina finally ended.

…

…

…

Izuku sighs, giving a half-hearted defeated expression, "That's quite the ability you got there?"

"It's a gift," boasted Mina, before quickly getting back on subject, "But seriously, are you ok?"

"Not so much," confessed Izuku, he takes a deep breath before picking himself up, "Recently me and my sis got a call that the uncle we extremely knew well and helped us out when our parents died recently passed away. I'm still reeling from the news but I'm trying to keep my head up as I'm not sure how Eri is taking it, if it wasn't obvious it's hard at times knowing exactly how she's feeling."

"...oh I see," Mina says, her body relaxes a bit.

Izuku lowered his smile for a bit, looking away like a guilty teen before telling her, "I'm a bit tense as they've yet to give us any conclusive information surrounding his death and I'm just mad we can't find out why. My uncle was a good man but he did have his enemies, I want to make sure it was a relatively peaceful transfer of his soul."

The pinkette nodded her head, "That explains it, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine, things ha-"

"It's noooot!" Mina suddenly exclaimed, throwing her fist down to exaggerate her point. The abruptness stunned Izuku silent, "You're clearly distressed, which is why I've come to help!"

Seeing a chance to speak, Izuku replied, "Help?"

"Yup, I came over because I wanted to see you smile and enjoy your time here, for real!" Mina declared, smiling at the boy.

Raising an eyebrow, Izuku asked, "How?"

"By spending more time with you."

"..."

"..."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Izuku stepped closer to Mina, getting barely an inch away from her because he quietly says, "I would much prefer it if you left me alone."

"Well I think it'll be better for your health if I stick around!"

…

"We're going to have to play a game over this aren't we?" Izuku sighed.

Mina rapidly shook her head.

Izuku forgot how tedious life can be when tedious anything can be, on the bright side it also means there's technically a solution you can make advantageous to yourself. The greenet cracked his arms and loosen his shoulder joints before stating, "Alright, let's do it."

"If you win, I'll leave you and your sister alone for the day," Mina says, pumping herself up as she prepares for the upcoming game, "But if I win, you must compile to one demand!"

"The day? Fine, deal," Izuku replies, he took out a pack of cards from his back pocket and took out a pack of cards he brought here for a game he had his eyes on. Now would be the best time for a few test runs, "I'll be choosing the game we play."

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Momo suddenly yelled, shooting out of her seat. The sudden jolt almost caused her seat to tip over, thankfully the ponytailed girl was quick to make sure that didn't happen.

"What!?" Saiko exclaimed, her suddenly jumping up gave the lavender girl a tiny bit of fright.

"I remember what was happening today!" Momo snapped her head toward Setsuna, "I need you to guide me somewhere!"

The greenette just stared at her clubmate for a moment before tossing the magazine she was reading aside, she wasn't seriously working anyways, jumping to her feet and saying, "Shit alright, where you want to go?"

As the two girls conversed heading toward the door to leave, Saiko called out to them.

"Hey! We're in the middle of something!"

"Oh right," Momo said, turning back to her friend to say, "Do you mind taking care of the rest while I'm away?"

"Uh, what!? Are you insane!?"

The raven-haired girl clapped her hands together as she begged, "Please, I really need to go right now."

"Yeah I'm sure you can handle it all, I've seen you solve problems a thousand times harder than this and won Games even I'll admit I couldn't win no matter what trick I used. Surely this won't even be even a speck against your capabilities."

…

"Well of course," Saiko blushed while she giggled, indulging in her own glory. With a bashful hand wave, she told the girls, "It's always flattering when you girls finally take the time to notice the impressive skill that carries this club."

"You are not a hard girl to please aren't you?" commented Setsuna, slowly shaking her head.

That rose a reaction from the lavender girl, turning red with embarrassment as she shouted at them, "Be quiet and go already!"

"Thank you so much for this, I'll make it up to you," Momo told her as she left with Setsuna.

With the room to herself, Saiko went back to work mumbling, "Stupid Setsuna, what does she know. It's only courtesy to acknowledge someone's smarts. I'll show her, I'll do the crap out of this paperwork all by myself."

* * *

When the merry-go-round finally came to a halt, Eri petted the loyal plastic horse for such a great adventure.

"Thanks Lil Miss Hooferton, let us seize and destroy the means of production again someday," the girl states before hopping off. It was only then did she notice that her big brother wasn't where he was before.

"Eri, I'm over here," Izuku's voice called out to him.

The small girl looked to the side and saw her brother waiting for her, right next to him and happily waving at her was Mina.

"Did you two go somewhere?" Eri asked, walking over to them.

There was a short pause before Izuku answered, "You… can say that. Anyways let's go."

"Oh, we're going home?"

"Not yet, MINA here wants us to go to one more place before we head home."

The pink-haired woman jumped in front of Izuku to get on eye-level with Eri, "Yeah, it'll be super fun! Don't worry, it's not another ride."

With no one being able to resist, they were quickly hurried along to whatever destination Mina had in mind. The entire time Izuku had a vacant look on his face as one thought haunted his mind.

' _Did I really just lose that game?'_

It wasn't as if Izuku had never lost before, even he had his fair share of losses, a couple were for learning purposes, others he had to lose for a bigger victory later on, and some he simply got outclassed. He would obviously make sure that Games that had a higher risk to them he wouldn't take the chance unless he was sure he had a chance to win, and he would take it as seriously as he could. A simple 'leave me alone for a day you're annoying' wouldn't be able to prompt such efforts from him but that doesn't excuse the nature of how he lost.

It wasn't his best neither was it a throw, it just suddenly happened and he had his guard down. It was so sudden he didn't even see it.

He was sure he was going to win in his next move-

-but then he didn't.

Izuku tried to relive the scene in his head but all he could remember was how the caramel skin of Mina's started turning pink and her sclera blacken.

The greenet was bringing up the rear of the group as they walked, his green eyes glared at the woman who was talking up Eri.

' _It must've been her Cheat,"_ Izuku concluded, only a cheat can cause the paranormal event that took place, ' _I'll have to find a way to observe it later on, whatever it is, it's extremely powerful. This girl may not seem like it but the way she just got the jump on me was utterly genius, I was lucky nothing important was on the line. Tsk, how careless of me!'_

"Oh there you are!"

The group heard a familiar voice call out, they all turned to see Momo with Setsuna running toward them. When the pair of girls finally caught up to them, Momo needed a minute to sit down and rest from running all the way here, so Setsuna took over the role of speaking.

"I got an explanation from Momo on the way here," Setsuna said, passing some water for Momo to drink. The greenette can respect the determination but she was going to gas out right before doing the thing she was in such a rush to do, she was better off going at a slower pace, "Apparently Momo was supposed to meet with Mina here today."

"I'm so….. Sorry Mina," panted Mom, barely able to lift her head, "It slipped my mind due to some club troubles, thank god I brought Setsuna along to find you all, I was so worried I would have to randomly run around until I spotted you."

Mina giggled, "It's fine Momo-chan, I know you meant no harm or else you wouldn't have exhausted yourself coming over. Thankfully I found someone else to spend the day with."

The sharp-toothed girl commented, "What luck that you two met each other, guess you got the celebration you wanted after all."

"Yeah, but it's not complete without Sai-Sai," Mina replied.

That nickname Mina just said even caused Izuku to raise an eyebrow, "Sai-Sai? You even know Saiko."

"Of course I do silly," Mina told him, planting her hands on her waist, "We're all part of the same club in UA after all."

"Huh!?" reacted Izuku, ' _How many surprises will this girl throw out!?'_

Seeing the boy's reaction, Mina grew a smirk as she said, "Didn't expect that, did ya?"

Izuku shook his head, "Not at all, I've been in the club for quite a few days and never saw you around."

"Oooohhhh! You're the new guy they told me about!" Mina exclaimed, looking completely surprised at this revelation, "Wow talk about lucky, look like newcomers are attracted to each other."

After finally being about to properly breathe, Momo piped in, "Mina's was suspended from school and today marked the last day of it."

"I'm the fourth member of the Killer Queens!" Mina declared, doing a tiny spin before springing up into the air, "Not only am I your clubmate but now I'm your official Happiness Coach."

The girls all tilted their heads at the last part, what was a happiness coach?

Izuku rubbed his forehead, he hasn't had a happy day in weeks and he was sure this strange girl wasn't going to make it any better. The only piece of joy he could take from this was that at least he had another interesting teammate with a strong Quirk. One day it could come in handy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next Time Teaser: With the club together, their first challenge comes upon them as Izuku's curiosity about Mina's intelligence grows.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I decided to use the dark skin human Mina design because why not. Look like you guys got hit with two surprises!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interests you, and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> I got a youtube(Where I upload parody recaps of MHA manga and some other stuff) and twitter you can check out: Hero DarkyDark. Also, I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna find ways to support my stuff, chat, or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu


End file.
